Master School of Gifted Arts
by baileystar
Summary: "But here at the school is where I belong...where we all belong, to harness our powers and abilities." One school for Smashers and six humans. Will it be enough to stop an evil force on the way? Currently being rewritten.
1. Prolouge: The Letter

Dear Bailey,

You are hereby invited to attend the Master School of Gifted Arts. Here, we teach you special survival teachings and current teachings that will help you strive for success. The Master School of Gifted Arts is an elementary, middle, and high school as well as a collage so you will not have to go through the transitions from school to school. We do not count people as a grade, but as a school. You will be in elementary school for five years, middle school for three years, high school for four years, as well as collage for four years. This school is an honor to join and we hope you do. We promise that you will understand by the first day. We have 10 teachers who teach every school and a variety of special students like you. You could have classes with a younger student or an older one, the school you are in just shows the level of expectancy. If you wish to join, please come Tuesday, March 2, 2010. Just walk in the school and come to the front office to get your schedule. The school is new and located at 492 Flower Way Lane. We hope to see you then!

From,  
High Master H.  
Mr. C. Razy


	2. Last Day of Regular Life, a New School

Bailey folded up the letter and looked at the screen to see if the bus had come, which it hadn't. She looked over at her friend Leah, who also got the letter. "Any reason why only me, you, and Anasofia got this letter?" she asked. Anasofia, her other friend, already left as a car rider.

"Is it me, or does Mr. C. Razy spell 'Crazy'?" Leah asked.

"Yeah, that's a little weird...High Master H., huh? Sounds like he's an overlord or something."

"Yea, totally. So, like, we should all spend the night at someone's house so we can all go together in this new school tomorrow," Leah suggested.

"Sure. I'll ask my mom 'cause I bet she'll say yes. I mean, she's always like 'You're so smart but you don't show it' and this Master School for Gifted Arts sounds cool. I'll ask her if you and Anasofia can stay over," Bailey suggested.

_Ding ding ding!_

The two girls turned to the screen of buses.

"Oh, there's my bus, later!" Bailey said, and grabbed her stuff. She ran out and met her friend Sharon, who she sat with on the bus.

"What's that?" she asked, referring to the letter in her hand.

"Oh, I got invited to this new school. I think I'm gonna go," Bailey said, handing her the letter.

"We're not gonna be in the same school though!" Sharon gasped, looking at her.

"I know, but this is a cool place. Plus, Mr. C. Razy sound fun!" Bailey smiled.

"Oh my, what's that?" Larry, the most annoying kid in all 7th grade, asked Sharon, who was holding the letter.

"Plus, I get to get away from _that_," Bailey smiled, pointing at him.

"Lucky!" Sharon smiled, and the two got on the bus. Bailey sat by the window, pulled her iPod Touch out of her pocket and started listening to music. 30 minutes later, she got off the bus and got straight on the phone with her mom.

"Hey mom, can Anasofia and Leah come over 'cause we are all invited to join this new school," she asked her mom.

"What school?" her mom asked.

"The 'Master School of Gifted Arts'. We're the only ones that got the letter to join! Please please please?" she begged.

"Okay, they can come once I'm home," her mom said.

"Thanks! Bye!"

"Bye," and she hung up.

_3 hours later..._

"Okay, bring it on Leah!" Anasofia yelled, gripping onto her Wiimote.

"Leah's not your only problem!" Bailey reminded her, grabbing her own Wiimote.

"But I'm the biggest one!" Leah smiled, holding her Gamecube Controller that was connected to the Wii.

"SUDDEN DEATH!" the TV voice screamed.

"Lucario and Kirby...Oh! It's Bailey vs. Anasofia! Dang!" Leah yelled, dropping the controller.

"Don't destroy my only Gamecube Controller!" Bailey yelled, her eyes fixed on the screen.

"Winner: Lucario!" the voice said along with Lucario saying 'The Aura is with me'.

"Haha!" Bailey yelled in victory, and stood up.

"Well, you know, Sonic is way faster than Lucario, so I could of beaten you Bailey," Leah smiled.

"Well I was fighting with the cutest character ever!" Anasofia said.

"Ya, that's true," Bailey smiled.

"Yea," Leah added.

"Girls! 10 o'clock! Time to go to sleep!" Bailey's mom called from downstairs.

"Night!" Bailey screamed down. Each girl made a little bed on the floor and they all laid down for sleep.

_That morning..._

"Oh gosh, I'm so scared!" Leah said in the middle car seat.

"OMG, me too," Bailey said by a window.

"Me totally!" Anasofia said by the other window.

"Okay, here we are girls!" Bailey's mom said from the driver's seat.

"Whoa!" the girls all said in amazement at the huge school. It was huge and had a big, fenced in field in the back.

"It's as big as Bill Gate's house!" Leah gasped.

"Or bigger!" Anasofia said.

"And...this is _our_ school!" Bailey smiled.

"Oh yeah!" the girls yelled, and high-fived each other.

"Okay girls, I'll be here after school," her mom pulled the a stop by the curb.

"'Kay mom! Bye!" Bailey said, and started walking in with Leah and Anasofia. The girls walked in and there were barely any students around.

They're first day. Their new school. What could go wrong?


	3. The Secret

Okay, this goes out to Foxpilot, my first reviewer ever! Thanks!

* * *

"Okay...where's the front office 'cause it's not in the front!" Anasofia asked.

"Or a better question, where is everyone else?" Leah asked.

"Uh, Leah? We're early," Anasofia reminded her.

"Oh yea," Leah said.

"Let's just go look for the front office," Bailey said, and the 3 started walking around the endless halls of the school.

"Oh my gosh, where is it?" Leah asked, getting impatient.

"I don't know but if we don't find it soon, I'm going to kill someone," Bailey said.

"**Hey, are you lost?**" a voice asked. The girls turned around to see a boy about their age who had spiky blue hair (yes, it was blue!) with blue pointy ears at the top, a blue sweatshirt, dark blue sweat pants, red sneakers, and white gloves.

"Yes, yes we are. Do you know where the front office is?" Bailey asked.

"Ugh...I'm guessing in the front?" the boy asked.

"Well no duh, Sherlock. It wasn't there," Leah said.

"Oh, you guys are the new students, huh?" he asked.

"Yea, I'm Anasofia," the obvious person said.

"I'm Bailey. Hi!"

"I'm Leah."

"Oh, well I'm Sonic," the boy said.

Leah cocked her head at him, "My god, you look a lot like Sonic the Hedgehog," she said.

"Leah, I think your obsession has sent you too far," Bailey said.

"Totally. Next thing you know, you'll be seeing Shadow!" Anasofia said, and she and Bailey started laughing.

"Yea, Shadow. Hehehe," Sonic laughed nervously.

"Okay, so where is the front office already?" Leah asked, trying to stop Bailey and Anasofia's laughter.

"Here, I'll take you," he said, and started running. Withing 15 seconds he was already halfway down the hall.

"Holy crap! He's fast!" Bailey said, her eyes widening.

"Come on guys!" Sonic laughed, and continued running. The girls all ran after him. Finally, they reached a door labeled 'OFFICE'.

"Thanks," Leah said, and the 3 walked in the office. There was a desk and computer, the stuff of a regular office. There was a door in the back that said 'High Master H. and Mr. C. Razy'

"I guess this is it," Bailey said.

"Hello?" Anasofia called.

"Oh, are you the new students?" a voice called from behind the door.

"Um... yea. I guess," Anasofia said.

"Oh, sure. Come in, come in!" it said. The girls walked in and gasped at the sight:

Two big white hands with no owner, that were almost as big as them.

"Holy crap!" Bailey screamed.

Leah screamed like a girl in a horror movie while Anasofia stood their in shock, as well as Bailey.

"Hello girls. Don't freak out. I told you in the letter that this was a special school. I'm Head Master Hand," the hand with the voice from before said.

"A-As in....Master Hand and Crazy Hand?" Bailey gasped, seeming like she was the only one who could talk.

"Yes, exactly! We're the owners of this school. The point of this school is to train Smashers for tournaments," Master Hand said.

"Then why the heck did you choose us?!" Leah asked.

"'Cause your old school was the closest and Crazy chose you actually," Master Hand said, pointing to the other hand.

"Yea, and I wanted some ladies," Crazy Hand said, acting like he was flirting.

"Um....," Bailey said as all the girls looked gross.

"Yea, yea, so here is your schedules girls," Master Hand said, and handed them some papers from his desk. The girls looked at it.

**Anasofia's Schedule**

1st Period: Sword-Meta Knight

2nd Period:Ruling-King Dedede

3rd Period: Speed-Bowser

Lunch

Elections: Gym-Snake

4th Period: Surviving-Donkey Kong

**Bailey's Scheduale**

1st Period: Swords-Meta Knight

2nd Period: Cooking-Mr. Game and Watch

3rd Period: Guns- Samus

Lunch

Elections: Gym-Snake

4th Period: Spying-Sheik

**Leah's Schedule**

1st Period: Swords- Meta Knight

2nd Period: Cooking- Mr. Game and Watch

3rd Period: Speed- Bowser

Lunch

Elections: Gym-Snake

4th Period: Surviving-Donkey Kong

"Wow...this should be fun!" Bailey smiled.

"I GET TO MEET KIRBY! AH!" Anasofia yelled in a fan girl voice.

"And King Dedede," Bailey reminded her.

"AH!" she yelled, and fell like a fan girl.

"What's up with her?" Master Hand asked.

Bailey smiled and shrugged, "She likes penguins," she said.

"Do you have a music class?" Leah asked.

"Do you play?" Master Hand asked her.

"Yep, violin."

"Then you can take that instead of, say, speed?"

"Perfect!" Leah smiled as Master Hand wrote her a new schedule, changing 3rd Period Speed to Music with Captain Falcon.

_RIIIING!_

"Okay, off to 1st Period, y'all," Master Hand said.

"Um...Master Hand? Just because your down south doesn't mean you have to act and talk like us, 'cause you can't pull it off," Bailey said.

"Okay, whatever, just go," Master Hand said, and the girls left.

"Wait...does this mean we're Smashers?" Bailey asked.

"Of course," Master Hand said.

"O...M...G!" Bailey smiled.

"Wait...why is everyone human?" Anasofia asked.

"Oh, we need to hide this school. They're only in their regular forms when they're fighting. Now, go to class!" Master Hand said, and scooted them out.

The hallways had become busy with students, all humans looking like different video game characters.

"Oh my god, there's Mario!" Bailey said, pointing to an older guy dressed like Mario.

"Oh...why is Wario here?" Anasofia asked, pointing to the fat guy that looked like Wario...who was wearing teenage clothes that looked WAY to tight for him.

"**He's in collage. He's failed, like, 30-something times**," a voice said. The girls turned to see Sonic next to them.

"How old is he?" Bailey asked.

"I don't know, like 50-something?" Sonic guessed.

"Ew," the girls all said.

"Okay first class is...," Leah took out the paper, "Swords with Meta Knight," she said.

"Me too," Bailey said.

"Me too. Sweet, we have the same class!" Anasofia said.

Sonic chuckled, "Meta Knights gonna kick the crap out of you. Until you discover your powers, just try to survive, okay? To avoid him, just dodge, 'cause he likes to move quickly. Not as quickly as me though," he gave 2 thumbs-up, "Oh, and watch out for that sword of his. It's sharp as heck," he said.

"I think we know how to survive in there," Leah rolled her eyes.

"Well, I doubt. Your buddies might, but you look a little weak," Sonic smirked.

"Why you little-" she started to charge toward him, but Anasofia held her back.

"Leah! Why not just check it on my iPod? I do have that Super Smash Bros. Guide app, remember?" Bailey said.

"Oh sure, check!" Leah said. Bailey took out her iPod, connected to wifi (Bailey: "Wow, I didn't think they'd have wifi!") and pulled up the app.

"It's true. Everything he said. It says 'his horizontal movement speed in the air is pathetic which makes it harder for him to approach while aerial.' Oh, and watch out for his cape. My god I hear that's scary!" Bailey read aloud.

"Okay, now we gotta go. Come on girls," Leah said, and pulled Anasofia and Bailey.

"Uh...bye Sonic?" Anasofia said awkwardly.

"Um...bye?" he said, and ran past them.

"What's up with her? I would think she would like Sonic since she loves Sonic Shadow Yaoi," Bailey asked to Anasofia.

"**She loves WHAT?!**" a voice yelled.

"And I'm guessing Sonic just found out," Anasofia said.

And, of course, Sonic ran up to them, "Me and....Shadow?" he asked, disgusted.

"Yep, look," Bailey said, and pulled out her cell phone (yes, she is a tech geek) to show him a picture Leah sent her of Sonic and Shadow. She pulled it up and showed it to him and he fainted.

"Okay, class, quickly!" Leah ordered, and the girls ran. They came across a door that said '7.363: Meta Knight'.

"Okay, let's go!" Anasofia said, and the three opened the door.


	4. Day One: Getting the Crap Beat Outta Us

_1st Period-Swords:Meta Knight- Anasofia, Bailey, and Leah_

The class only had 2 or 3 students in it so far. In the front of the collage-looking classroom was an older man who was very short (Bailey and Anasofia were taller than him) with dark blue hair and a white mask on. He wore the same clothes as Meta Knight, the Kirby character.

"Oh my god, he's so short!" Bailey smiled at her friends.

"Okay guys, let's just go kneel and say hi," Anasofia said, then she and Bailey busted out in laughter. Leah was mad because she was only a few inches taller than him.

Leah tried to calm them down, "Okay, okay, all seriousness here, I hear he has a short temper," Bailey and Anasofia laughed harder, "So let's just go," she said.

"Okay, okay, okay," Bailey was breathing in and out, trying to calm down, "Let's go," she said, and walked down the stairs to the short teacher.

"Hey, are you Meta Knight?" Leah asked.

"Yes, who are you?" Meta Knight asked. His voice was deep and powerful.

Bailey leaned over to Anasofia, "But in that Kirby anime, he sounded like Dracula, with his freakin' cape over him like he was a vampire," she whispered.

"Yea, well this voice is much more menacing," Anasofia whispered back.

Meta Knight looked over at the two girls, "And you are?"

"Oh, I'm Bailey."

"I'm Anasofia."

"Well Bailey and Anasofia, I will take no childish humor in this class, so leave your antics at the door," he said.

"God, and I thought we got rid of Mrs. H(A/N: I'm blocking real name)!" Bailey whispered, then looked at Meta Knight, "Yes ma'a---I mean, sir! Sir!" she said and sweat dropped.

"So take a seat," Meta Knight said coldly and walked away.

"God he's mean," Bailey said when the 3 were sitting down. The classroom filled up after a few minutes and the girls watched Meta Knight showing sword attacks and sometimes calling people up to try it.

"**Leah, I'm going to kill you!**" a voice said next to Leah after about 45 minutes.

"Of course," Leah rolled her eyes, "It's our stalker Sonic," she said.

"Yea dude, you really are like a stalker," Bailey commented.

"True," Anasofia added.

"Okay, whatever," he pointed in anger at Leah, "Me and SHADOW?! DO YOU HUMANS HAVE ANYTHING BETTER TO DO THAN PUTTING GAY COUPLES TOGETHER?!" Sonic yelled.

"Dude, Sonic, shut up! Meta Knight's gonna kill you!" Bailey said.

"**Anasofia, Bailey, and Leah, come up here for a little...demonstration,**" Meta Knight called from the teaching platform.

"Oh no...way to go Sonic!" Anasofia said, and punch Sonic's shoulder as she was walking down.

"Don't let me die, don't let me die, dear god don't let me die," Bailey was silently praying.

They got to the bottom and Meta Knight took out a sword, "This is sword's class, so let's fight," he said.

"What?!" all the girls said.

"You heard me. Grab a sword," he said. The girls looked at him like he was crazy but went to grab a sword. There were many swords propped against the wall, so the girls chose one. They tried to pick it up and saw that it was pretty heavy. They had to use both hands and strain to hold them up.

"Ready?" Meta Knight asked.

"No," Bailey said, sounding scared.

"Too bad. Go!" he yelled. His cape flew back to reveal long black wings.

"Aw crap, are we the only ones without cool powers?" Leah moaned.

"Remember guys, hit him when he's in the air," Bailey whispered to Leah and Anasofia.

"Gotcha," Anasofia said.

"HAAAAA!!!" the girls yelled, running at Meta Knight with their swords up.

Meta Knight flew up and spun quickly into a Mach Tornado. The girls got hit by it and fell to the floor.

"Now I know what the SSBB characters go through!" Bailey said, rubbing her head.

"Crap...swing the swords!" Leah said, and stood up. The others stood up and gripped onto the swords.

"Go!" Leah yelled, and pulled the sword back then threw it at Meta Knight. Surprisingly, it went straight and he was almost hit.

"HI-YA!" Bailey yelled, swinging her sword by Meta Knight who dodged it.

"Watch out," Meta Knight said, and slashed Bailey on her back.

"Ah!" she yelled, and fell to the floor.

"Bailey!" Anasofia yelled, but kept her distance from Meta Knight.

"I'm good," Bailey half-smiled, "Ish.." she said, then grunted in pain. She put her hand on her back and brought it to her face to see she wasn't bleeding, "Why aren't I bleeding?" she asked herself.

"No one bleeds in Super Smash Bros!" Anasofia reminded her.

"Oh yea," Bailey said, then stood up.

Suddenly, Meta Knight hit Anasofia and Leah on their backs, making them fly forward and off the stage.

"Just me and you," Meta Knight said to Bailey. Bailey's face was in shock as she looked at him. Then she decided her fate...

"AH!" she yelled, and started running, dropping her sword, with Meta Knight flying after her. She jumped off the stage, but right as she was in the air, Meta Knight grabbed her and pulled her back. She slammed against the other wall as Meta Knight flew to her.

"I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm SO gonna die!" Bailey said, her scared eyes focused on Meta Knight coming closer.

_RIIIIIING!_ The bell rang for the end of the period.

Meta Knight stopped and looked at the class, "You can all go," he waved.

Bailey stood up and starting walking fast to her friends.

"I never felt so scared in my life!" she said.

"I was not going to hurt you, you know," Meta Knight reminded her, walking up. His wings were now covered by his cape.

"Oh gee, 'cause that back slash didn't hurt at all," she said sarcastically and rolled her eyes. Meta Knight glared at her and she squeaked and hid behind Anasofia.

"Leah, you know when you threw that sword and it went straight?" he asked Leah.

"Yea...it was weird," Leah shrugged.

"Well, I believe you would be a good bow person. If you get a bow from me, I will require you to train at home," Meta Knight said.

"Yes, totally!" Leah smiled.

"Good, here," Meta Knight said, and handed her some bows and arrows.

"Thanks, now we gotta go," Leah said, and the girls left for 2nd period.

_2nd Period- Ruling: King Dedede-Anasofia_

"Now today!" Dedede started in his class, "We will learn how to overpower a weakling such as," he looked around, "Kirby!" he picked.

"YAY!" Kirby screamed.

"Ah, naive little Kirby," Anasofia smiled, and continued watching.

_2nd Period-Cooking:Mr. Game and Watch-Bailey, Leah and Sonic_

"How is Mr. Game and Watch our teacher? He can't talk," Bailey said to Leah who was sitting next to her, both looking at the _Game and Watch_ character.

"**Exactly the point**," the stalker, Sonic, said next to Leah.

"Dude, Sonic? Why are you always with us?" Bailey glared at him.

Sonic shrugged, "I have the same schedule as Leah," he said, as all the blood drained out of Leah's face.

"So what did you mean that it's the point?" Bailey asked as Leah screamed on the inside.

"Oh, yea, he can't talk. In this class, we just kinda hang out while he cooks stuff for us. Of course, Master Hand doesn't know," Sonic said.

"How does cooking have anything to do with fighting?" Bailey asked.

"Well, Master Hand needs SOMEONE to cook for him. I mean, have you ever tried anything Crazy hand cooked? Like, yuck. But, you know Kirby's Final Smash involves cooking so..," he shrugged.

"Same...schedule...," Leah was still in shock.

Sonic smiled and put a hand around her shoulder, "Relax. I'm not all bad, you know," he smiled a cocky smile at her.

_WAM!_

"Oh...god...," Sonic said in a strained voice, then fell on the floor.

"What'd you do?" Bailey asked her.

"Attacked his weak point. Actually, it's any man's weak point," Leah smiled.

"Nice," Bailey laughed and high-fived Leah.

_3rd Period-Speed:Bowser-Anasofia and Sonic_

"Okay, now on the track, all of you!" Bowser boomed through the running gym.

"Oh gosh, I'm gonna so fail!" Anasofia said.

"Relax. Wario is usually last here. And only the last one fails," Sonic said next to her.

"Why are you in this class? I thought you had all classes with Leah?" Anasofia asked him.

"I did too, but she changed to music class so...," he looked sad.

"What? Do you like her or something?" Anasofia asked.

Sonic turned from blue to red in embarrassment and glared at her, "No! I just...," he looked down.

"Sonic, you-" but before she could say anything, Bowser fired a gun at the roof.

"Go!" he yelled, and Sonic zoomed off.

_3rd Period-Guns:Samus- Bailey  
_(A/N: So many things went wrong here, I'm not even gonna say. Let's just say Bailey got badly injured, okay?)

_3rd Period-Music:Captain Falcon-Leah_

"So what can you play?" Captain Falcon asked Leah.

"Violin and Base," she said.

"Well, we already have a Base player," Captain Falcon pointed to little Kirby, who's height didn't even reach the top of the Base, "But you say you can play violin?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh yeah, totally!" she smiled.

"Here," he said, and handed her a violin. She took it and shocks were sent through her body, making her hair frizz up like an afro.

"What the heck was that?!" she asked after the shock, her whole body dark, dark black.

"Well, it's an electric violin!" he smiled at her.

"We only play electric things!" Kirby called from across the room.

"Oh god..," Leah muttered.

"Just practice, you'll get it! I'm sure you can!" he smiled at her.

"Oh great...cheesy line," Leah rolled her eyes


	5. Day One: Continued

Okay, Ganondorf is the councilor, but nobody goes to see him because, hey, would you? I didn't think so. Sorry these chapters are so short, but just be happy they're good! Plus, I upload like 2 or 3 chapters at a time, so there. Be Happy! Just Kidding. Now, on with the show, er, story!_  
__Lunch-Everyone_

* * *

"So here, we kinda sit in groups," Sonic explained to them, "There's the kids," Sonic pointed to a table with Diddy Kong, Ice Climbers, Jigglypuff, Lucas, Ness, Toon Link, Pikachu, and Yoshi sitting together, "The girls," he pointed to a table with Zelda, Samus, and Peach sitting there, "The collage guys," pointing to a table with Falco, Fox, Olimar, Wario, Mario, and Luigi, "The swordies," he pointed to a table with Marth, Ike, Meta Knight, and Link, "The teachers," he pointed to a table with Captain Falcon, Donkey Kong, King Dedede, Mr. Game and Watch, and Snake, "And the tough guys," he pointed to a table with Wolf, Lucario, Ganondorf, Bowser, and...Kirby?

"Why is Kirby there?" Anasofia asked.

"No one knows," Sonic whispered, and continued walking.

"And this is our table, the middle schoolers," Sonic sat at a table with Pit and Red (the Pokemon Trainer) already sitting down.

"Hello, Sonic. Who are they?" Pit asked.

"Oh, this is Anasofia, Bailey, and Leah, the new kids," Sonic introduced the girls as they sat together.

"Oh, hey, I'm Red."

"I'm Pit."

Bailey blushed and Sonic chuckled, "Bailey likes Pit!' Sonic chuckled, loud enough for the whole cafeteria to hear.

"Shut up!" Bailey blushed in embarrassment. Pit was also blushing.

"So...when did Kirby start sitting with the tough guys?" Leah changed the subject.

"No clue," Red said. The whole table turned to look at the tough guys table. The whole tough guy table glared at the middle school group and Kirby smiled and waved sweetly. The tough guys turned their heads slowly at Kirby and Kirby slid down in his chair in fear.

"Well, that's not very nice," Bailey commented.

"You got that right," Leah said.

"Aw! How could they do that to poor Kirby? He's such a sweetheart!" Anasofia said.

"No clue. Kirby is actually in Middle School like us, but he sits with them. The tough guys are all older than him," Red said.

"Kirby, you're such a dork!" Bowser said at the tough guys table

"Yea, you little puffball! You are tinier than everyone!" Ganondorf glared.

"You continue on this roll and I'll send you straight to Hell," Wolf said with closed eyes, leaning back in the chair. Kirby's eyes started watering and Anasofia shot up from the table.

"That's it! I'm gonna kill them!" she said, and walked in anger to the tough guy table.

She slammed her fist onto the table, making the table shake, "What's your problem? Why do you have to mess with him?" she yelled.

Wolf opened one eye to look at her, "Look, lady, you're new here, so we'll let that slide this time," he said.

Anasofia put her hand on her hip and pointed one finger at Wolf, "I am not a lady, I am a female. Ladies are polite, and I'm not with jerks like you," she said.

"She's gonna die," Bailey said from her seat at the middle schooler's table.

"Yea, but look at Kirby. I think he's in love," Leah said. In truth, Kirby was siting at the table with hearts in his eyes.

"We'll miss you, Anasofia!" Bailey screamed to her.

Suddenly, the song 'I Will Survive' played.

"That's it!" Bowser screamed, and he, Ganondorf, and Wolf all jumped in a pile on Anasofia. Anasofia was buried for a minute, but then squirmed her way out from the pile, the tough guys still thinking she was in the pile.

"Come on!" Anasofia whispered to Kirby. He sat there, hearts in his eyes. Anasofia giggled and grabbed his hand (making Kirby feel SO happy), running back to the table.

"Hey Anasofia," Bailey asked.

"Yeees?" she asked.

"Where did that music come from?"

Anasofia looked around, "I have no clue," she said, and the music stopped.

"Wait!" Ganondorf yelled, and the 3 mad Smashers stopped trying to find Anasofia, "Look!" he pointed to where Anasofia was sitting down, waving at them.

"She tricked us!" Bowser said. Suddenly, the whole cafeteria busted out in laughter from all the student Smashers and chuckles from the teachers. The 3 embarrassed Smashers grunted and sat back down at their table, anger covering their faces.

"You did deserve that, you know. You never needed to attack Kirby with insults like that," Lucario said, trying not to chuckle. Lucario (in his human form) wore a yellow sleeveless shirt, blue shorts, and black boots. He also had on black gloves with spikes on the back of the palms. He had shaggy blue hair with blue ears pointing straight up and 4 black appendages in his hair.

"Since when have you been on the kids' side?" Bowser asked.

"I am just saying that if you be mean to people, people will be mean back. Like that girl. Anasofia, was it?" he said.

"Look, if you're gonna be on their side, why not go sit there?" Wolf asked coldly.

Lucario stood up and looked down at the mean Smashers, "I will," he said, and left. He walked over to the middle school table (even though he was in high school) and sat next to Bailey.

"Why are you here?" Sonic asked.

"I'm done with what those guys do to Kirby. It's not right," he said.

"Well, welcome to the group," Red smiled.

Lucario nodded, "Thank you. Now who are the new students?" he asked, looking at the girls.

"Oh, I'm Leah, and that's Anasofia," Leah said, pointing to Anasofia (who was busy hugging Kiby, who had hearts in his eyes).

Bailey turned her head towards him, "I'm Bailey," she said. The two stared into each others eyes for a moment, then broke it, making Bailey blush.

"Oh, well, I'm Lucario. Nice to meet you," he said.

"So what do you all have next period?" Pit asked.

"Dude, we all have gym," Red reminded him.

"Oh yea," Pit blushed and looked at Bailey.

_RIIIING!_

"And now let's go," Leah said, and stood up. Everyone got up and started walking to gym. Anasofia and Kirby walked together, Sonic, Leah, and Red walked together, Bailey and Pit walked together, and Lucario walked by himself.

"You know Bailey," Pit began, "You are like a radiant angel," he smiled at her.

"Thank you...so much," she blushed.

"Gr..," Lucario growled under his breath in jealousy.

_Elections-Gym:Snake-Anasofia, Bailey, Leah, Kirby, Sonic, Pit, Red,and Lucario_

"So what is gym anyways? I doubt it is like the one at our old school," Bailey asked.

"It's brawling! Duh!" Sonic said.

"Anyone want to volunteer as a fighter?" Snake asked at the front of the class.

"Snake?" Bailey laughed, "The gym teacher? Oh, I've seen it all," she smiled.

Lucario smiled and saw he could show how tough he was to Bailey, "I would," Lucario said.

"Okay, who will face the Aura Pokemon, Lucario?" Snake called out.

"Toon Link will!" Pikachu yelled.

"Wha-? No, no I don't!" Toon Link said, scared.

"Okay, Lucario vs. Toon Link!" Snake said, "Please step on the platform," he pointed.

"Oh gosh, Toon Link's gonna die!" Bailey smiled evilly. Lucario smiled at her then walked onto the platform. As soon as he stepped on, he changed into his pokemon form. As soon as Toon Link stepped on, he changed from a tee shirt and jeans to his Hero's Clothes.

"Go!" Snake yelled, and the two began fighting....

….And of course, Lucario won. He stepped out and walked to his group, "How did I do?" he asked, now in his human form.

"Sweet!" Anasofia said.

"Awesome!" Leah said.

"Whoa, just whoa," Bailey said in awe.

"Next battle!" Snake called, "This time, I'm gonna choose. Hm...you," he pointed to Leah, "and you," he pointed to Kirby. The two walked onto the stage and changed (even though Leah didn't change at all, she just took her bow out).

"How the hell do I fight him?" she asked, seeing that Kirby didn't even come up to her knees.

"Kick him!" Bailey yelled.

"Okay...," Leah said confused, and kicked Kirby. He flew and flew out of the stage, changing into his human form.

"Um...that was... so weird," Leah said, and stepped out.

"Kirby!" Anasofia yelled, and ran to him.

The group watched more brawls until the ball rang.

_RIIIING!_

"Okay, forth period. Go!" Snake yelled, and everyone left.

_4__th__ Period-Surviving: Donkey Kong-Anasofia, Leah, and Sonic_

"Today, we're going to we on a rolling log over a waterfall! Any volunteers?" DK asked his class.

Silence.

"How about the new girls?" DK asked.

Leah and Anasofia looked at each other, "Oh no," they said.

2 minutes later....

"This is crazy!" Anasofia yelled, running very clumsily over the log.

"You are crazy!" Leah yelled. DK was on the other side, busting with laughter.

"I'm gonna die!" Anasofia yelled.

_4th Period-Spying: Sheik-Bailey, Pit, and Lucario_

"Just be quiet and sneak up on him," Sheik told Bailey, who was crouched down.

"Gotcha," she whispered, and crawled to the corner and looked around it. There was Ganondorf, the villain of Legend of Zelda, who was sitting at his desk.

"Oh Zelda, how I love thee. Let me could the ways...," he said out loud.

"Oh, this is too good," Bailey said, and took out her phone. She opened the camera and pressed the button. But sadly, the shutter sound went off.

"Oh, shit," Bailey said. Ganondorf looked up at the teen at the corner.

"Why you-" Ganondorf began, and started chasing her.

"HELP!" Bailey yelled, and ran.


	6. Meet the Roomates

'Ello everyone! Here is the new chappie that the other writer of this story, Meena (who is also in the story) wrote from the part where Master Hand talks about dorms and so on. So me and Meena (hylian-ninja) are having a compromise where she is going to write Day Two, I'm writing Day Three, she writes Day Four, and so on, so I'll start posting chappie's in days, not times. So here's a message from her:

Meena: My chapter is awesome. Took me about 3 hours to write because I wrote it on, like, my iPod. Um, yeah. That's it. Um, yeah, so, yeah, enjoy! :P And just so you know, we're awesome and all in this together :)

* * *

_School's Over-Master Hand's Office-Anasofia, Bailey, and Leah_

"So how was today?" Master Hand asked.

"We got the crap beat out of us, that's what!" Bailey yelled. She now had a Tri-Force on the back of her palm that Link had drawn on her to protect her from Ganondorf.

"Don't tell me," he switched his voice to a yell, "Crazy, did you forget to give them their powers?" he asked.

"Whoops," Crazy Hand yelled from another room.

"Our...powers?" Leah asked.

"Yea, your powers. You know, to fight. I designed them based on what you guys like. You didn't think I would send you to fight Smashers with only your strength, huh?" Master Hand said, and then laughed.

"So what are our powers?" Bailey asked, excited.

"Okay, Anasofia first. Now, what's the number one thing you love to do?" Master Hand said.

"Um...draw?" Anasofia guessed.

"Exactly! For your power, whatever you draw comes to life!" Master Hand said, proud that he came up with it. He handed her a magic pencil, "Tap the drawing 3 times for it to come to life," he said.

"Okay, what's mine? I love to write. What kind of power is that?" Bailey asked.

"What's your favorite movie saga of all time?" Master Hand asked.

"Star Wars."

"And who are the heroes?"

"Jedi."

"And what do they use?"

"No way! I get to use the Force?!" Bailey said, very excited.

"Um...no," Bailey was sad, "But sorta. You can lift anything up with your hand and fling them around," Master Hand explained.

"Awesome!" Bailey smiled.

"Dude, you just ripped off Silver the Hedgehog's power," Leah said.

"And Leah...I see that you already have something?" Master Hand asked, referring to her bow.

"Oh yea," Leah took it off of her back, "Meta Knight gave it to me. Said he saw potential in me or something like that," Leah remembered.

"Well, that's good because you have a pretty cool power, but it takes time to develop," Master Hand said.

"Ah, okay," she said, and the girls started conversing to each other.

"Okay girls, your dorms are ready. There are six people per dorm, maximum. In your dorm, there will be-" Bailey then cut Master Hand off.

"Wait, dorms? As in LIVE here? That will be awesome!" Bailey said, and Anasofia and Leah nodded with smiles.

Master Hand cleared his throat, "Ahem. As I was saying, you three will be in a dorm with 3 other smashers: Amy, Autumn, and Meena. I'm sure you'll fit in with them."

"Wait," Anasofia said, "I've never heard of them in Super Smash Brothers Brawl."

"Yeah," Bailey agreed, stroking her iPod screen to scroll, "They're not in the guide app either," she said.

Leah suddenly gasped, "I remember in second grade...I knew this kid Meena, but halfway through the year she left. And there was an Amy and Autumn who just up and left in third grade. Are these...them?" she asked. Master Hand and Crazy Hand chuckled in unison.

"I don't know, you'll just have to see for yourself! Room 12.445. Now please be on your way," Master Hand said, then the two floating hands drifted away.

After several minutes of the friends being lost, the girls finally stumbled to their room.

"Ready to meet our new roommates?" Bailey asked excitedly.

"No," Anasofia and Leah said in a quiet voice.

"Well too bad!" Bailey said, and knocked on the door.

"Hold on a sec!" a voice said from behind door with hushed laughter followed by a 'shh!'

"Um, hello?" Leah said as the friends stepped into the room.

"_Hsssss_"

"What was that?" Bailey cried silently.

Suddenly, 2 red eyes opened a few feet from where they were standing. The girls, wide-eyed in horror, could make out two fangs and a pink tongue. They screamed in fear, but stopped when they heard the "Hissss" turn to "Ha, ha, ha!" The eyes changed from red to brown Someone switched on the lights to show a girl with olive skin, frizzy dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail, and brown eyes, rolling on the floor laughing. She was joined by a pale-skinned girl with frizzy light brown hair, and freckles dotting her face, and another olive-skinned girl with black hair and glasses, the tallest of the three (but Bailey was still taller than her).

"Wha-What just happened?" exclaimed Anasofia.

The girl who was rolling on the floor stood up and extended her hand which had a white and orange faded string bracelet on it, "I'm sorry," she said, smiling, "I just couldn't resist. My name's Meena," she said, and shook hands with each of the newcomers in turn, smiling mischievously, friendly, and eerily at the same time.

Anasofia wondered how she could pull off a smile like that.

_I feel like she's gonna stuff a bomb down my pants _Bailey thought.

Leah was frozen in fear.

"My powers for brawling," Meena began, still smiling with that smile, "are shape shifting. I can shift into anything I can think of, including that snake you just saw now. But I have to have this string bracelet on to be able to shape shift, or else I would have to limit myself. I can easily rip your head off, but I don't want to. I'm almost as good as Meta Knight with a sword, but I don't prefer to fight with one. I'm one of his favorite students, along with Autumn, Marth, Ike, Link, and the other sword guys," Meena explained.

"Oh hey, I'm Amy," the girl with the glasses on said.

The girl with freckles extended a hand, "I'm Autumn. My powers are, and don't laugh, acid spit. Crazy Hand came up with it, to my dismay. I'm also pretty good with a sword. Me and Amy practice together," she said.

"Meta Knight wants me to work with a bow...could you, Amy, give me tips and stuff?" Leah asked, finally speaking up.

"Sure, no problem," said Amy with a smile.

"Hey, wait a sec," said Meena, looking at Leah, "I remember you. I knew you at my old school, back when I left in...what? First grade or something? I dunno. But here at the school is where I belong...where we all belong, to harness out powers and abilities. Here, we make friends with people like ourselves. Ask anyone, they love it here. You guys will too. And we'll help you with your powers," Meena ended her speech.

"She's right, this is the best place for us," Amy said.

"That was really cheesy," Bailey whispered to Anasofia.

"It beats regular school, that's for sure," said Autumn, nodding her head.

"SO! We've introduced ourselves, so what is your names? And what do you like to do? What are you a fan of?" Amy asked. Anasofia, Bailey, and Leah all looked at each other.

Anasofia stepped forward, "I'm Anasofia and I like drawing," she said.

"My name is Leah, and I like.....," she thought.

"Yaoi," Bailey whispered, making Anasofia giggle., "Anyways, I am Bailey and I like...Star Wars and Jonas Bros. To tell you the truth, I'm a big video game nerd," she said.

"Cool!" Meena said.

"Oh god, not another Beleiu!" Anasofia shrieked.

"Um...okay," Amy said.

Suddenly, Bailey's phone started ringing (with the 'Paranoid' ring tone by the Jonas Brothers).

"Oh no! Mom doesn't know this is a dorm school!" Bailey said. She talked to her mom and explained everything (except for the powers part). Once her mom allowed her to stay, she handed the phone to Anasofia and Leah, who called both their parents. It was agreed that Leah's mom would bring the girl's toiletries and clothes. Now, everything was settled and the Smashers could sit back and relax.

Then, something began to chime. Meena pulled her iTouch out of her pants pocket. After turning off the alarm, she looked at everybody and said, "7:30. Dinner Time."

After dinner, Leah said, "Hey, that reminds me. How come we didn't see you guys at lunch?" she asked.

"Oh," bagan Autumn, "We eat fast. We're not that hungry around lunch and we got out before you guys came in. You didn't see everyone at lunch."

"Ah," said Bailey, "That makes sense."

"Well," Meena gestured to the 3 bunk beds lined sideways against the wall farthest from the door, "It's bed time."

"8:50? Are you serious?" Anasofia whined.

"Shh!" Amy hushed, then gave her a glare, "you need your rest for tomorrow's classes. Plus, Meena's schedualed for a brawl tomorrow at noon against Ike. Keep quiet; there are other people on this floor who need their sleep."

So, Meena climbed up on the top bunk, Amy climbed under the top one, and Autumn was on the bottom.

"Wait, Leah's mom hasn't brought our stuff yet!" Anasofia said.

"So?" asked Meena, "Just sleep in your clothes. It's just one night. If you can't survive one night with your pajamas, then you won't survive any brawl. Well, maybe against Kirby," Defient, the new Smashers crawled into their beds.

"We're tough! I can go one night without my jammies!" Anasofia said. After giving her one last weird look, Meena shut off the night, succumbing the room in darkness and putting the Brawled into a peaceful sheep.

**END OF DAY ONE**


	7. Day Two

Here's Meena's first chapter!  
Random Crowd that can't be seen: YAY!  
Welcome to Day Two...where anything can happen! And Day Three (the one I'm doing) is the weekend. What will happen then? :)  
(P.S. Sorry aboutthe line mistakes. If a sentence is half on one line and some on the other, that's my fault and not Meena's. Thank you have have a safe day _((unlike what these girls are going to go through_.._.))_)

* * *

_DUN. DUN. DUN._ Meena switched off the alarm on her iPod Touch. The newest Smashers groaned.

"Uhn…What time is it?" Leah asked sleepily.

"Six-Thirty." Meena replied as she stretched and jumped from her bunk. She walked over to her dresser and picked out a pair of old blue jeans and a black shirt that looked like it was meant for guys. She grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom in their dorm.

"WHAT? Six-thirty? Why so early?" Anasofia asked, propping herself up on her elbow and rubbing the sleep from her eyes with her hands.

"Well," Autumn began, "You need to get ready your breakfast and start warming up for the day. Remember, the first class normally starts at eight a.m.

The school day ends at around four p.m. And we have five hours of free time, including dinner. On top of that, there are six of us, and we all need to take showers and get ready."

Autumn went to grab her own clothes, a light green shirt and blue shorts. She picked up a towel and laid it out on her bed. Then, she proceeded to turn on the T.V.

and turn to Nickelodeon to watch Spongebob. Amy picked out a blue long-sleeve shirt and blue jeans and sat next to Autumn on the small couch. Suddenly, a voice

boomed over the intercom, "Will Bailey, Leah, and Anasofia please come to Master Hand's office."

"I wonder what he wants?" Bailey wondered aloud.

"Let's find out," said Anasofia, as she ushered the other two out of the room. They quickly found Master Hand's office, and knocked on the door.

"It's open," a voice called. The girls stepped inside. Master Hand and Crazy Hand drifted up to them.

"Well if it isn't our newest fresh kill, uh, I mean freshman," said Crazy Hand.

Master Hand smacked him.

"Sorry, ladies. He was just trying to mess with you…Um, well; Leah's mother dropped by and left these bags for you three." He handed them each a duffle bag and

began lightly pushing them towards the door. "Now we have some work to do." Quickly, so they weren't late, the girls ran to their dorm.

Inside, Amy had just gotten out of the shower, her hair still wet. Autumn's hair was a little wet, and Meena's hair was tied up in a floppy ponytail, slightly damp. The

more experienced three were still watching T.V.

"Man, you guys get ready fast," commented Anasofia.

"It's seven o'clock. Get ready fast; you have one hour to shower, dress, and eat breakfast. If your fast enough, we'll wait for you," Meena said, her eyes still glued

to the screen. Now frightened at the prospect of getting lost in the enormous school, Bailey, Anasofia, and Leah got ready as fast as they could.

Once everyone was ready, they tore down the hallway. Only twenty minutes to eat breakfast. The six smashers arrived at the cafeteria, which was empty except for a few other brawlers wolfing down food as fast as they could. The six grabbed trays and loaded them with eggs, sausage, and pancakes. Leah noticed that Meena had taken twice as much as the others.

"Why did you take so much?" Leah asked. Meena looked at her.

"I'm a shape shifter. I need to eat a lot to keep myself fit for all of my different forms and sizes. I only eat this much at breakfast to get the extra calories. At lunch

and dinner, I eat a normal amount. No matter how much I eat, I don't gain weight because shifting exercises it off. But it's kind of the penalty of having a power like

this. If I don't eat enough, I may not be able to shift. So, I stock up on the calories at breakfast, and get some extra calories at lunch and dinner. Since I eat like this,

the calorie deficiency isn't a problem. I can shift as much as I need to during the day."

"Oh. OK," Leah said thoughtfully.

At the tables, the six found Kirby eating alone and invited the boy to sit with them.

"Sure!" he accepted cheerily, looking solely at Anasofia, who blushed.

"C'mon guys! We got to eat fast. It's a quarter till eight!" Amy said urgently. The quickly ate their breakfast, Meena asking for the extras. Then they all went to a

class they had together: Swords with Meta Knight.

_1ST PERIOD: SWORDS-META KNIGHT-EVERYONE_

Anasofia, Bailey, Autumn, Amy, Leah, Kirby, and Meena sat in a row in the collage-like room. Meat Knight was taking role when they arrived. They were joined by

Sonic the Stalker seconds later.

Meta Knight began a short and to the point lecture about swinging wide arcs versus smaller ones.

"Now for a demonstration. Hmmm, how about…you, Link. And you may not use the Master Sword," commanded Meta Knight.

"Crap," said Link as walked from the back of the room and grabbed a regular sword form the rack. He scanned the room.

"Hey, Meena! Could you hold my sword for a sec?"

"No problem, Link," she said as she caught the sword after he'd thrown it. Bailey looked amazed that Meena seemed to be friends with Link.

"Are you friends with Link?" Bailey asked. Meena nodded.

"I spar with him sometimes. Don't think that me, Amy, and Autumn don't have friends besides each other. We've been here for years; were friends with Sonic,

Pickachu, Pit, Zelda, Peach…pretty much everyone."

"God, you guys are so lucky. You know the actual characters in real life!" Anasofia whispered. Sonic smiled.

"You guys'll make friends soon too. Just don't get on anyone's bad side, and you should be fine," he whispered back. After another hour of demonstrations and

short lectures, the bell rang for second period. The six friends split up to go to their own classes.

_2ND PERIOD: RULING-KING DEDEDE- ANASOFIA, LINK, MEENA & KIRBY)_

Meena sat next to Anasofia, who sat next to Kirby. Link sat a few seats away, next to Marth and Mario.

"Today's lesson," boomed Dedede, "will be on overpowering a stronger opponent. Let's have… Meena and…Kirby. Kirby, you try to overpower Meena." Kirby

went wide-eyed.

"But Meena's nice to me! Well, except for that time she put a sound bomb in my shoe…" Anasofia looked at Meena in horror.

"Why would you pick on little Kirby?" she demanded. Meena smiled.

"Actually, I didn't want to. But someone asked me to do it as a favor."

"Meena! Kirby! Up here today, please," Dedede commanded. So, the sweet boy and the mischievous girl went up to the stage.

"And…GO! Kirby, try to overpower Meena," said Dedede. Meena stood at one end of the stage. Kirby screamed, "HYAAA!" and bravely charged at Meena. He

hit, and she didn't even budge. Meena still stood with her arms crossed, trying to suppress a smile while little Kirby, half Meena's height, pounded on her legs with

his fists. Everyone in the room was either laughing or trying hard not to laugh.

Kirby began gnawing on Meena's left foot in an attempt to make her falter. Kirby failed.

I kind of feel bad for the little guy, Meena thought. Then she got and idea. Kirby, ran to the other end of the stage, yelled "HYAAAA!" once more, and charged.

This time, when the little guy hit, Meena pretended to take serious damage and fell over.

"YAY!" yelled Kirby, as everyone clapped for him. Meena sat up again.

"Man, Kirby! When'd you get so strong?" she asked, smiling. Kirby beamed.

_SECOND PERIOD: COOKING-MR. GAME AND WATCH- BAILEY, LEAH, AUTUMN, LUCARIO, AMY, SONIC, IKE, AND _

_PIT_

The gang conversed while Mr. Game and Watched cooked a few snacks and made drinks for them.

"What's up, Autumn?" Ike asked. Autumn blushed lightly as he sat down next to her.

"Nothing much. What's up with you?" she replied. Ike shrugged.

"Same old, same old. I'm a little nervous about the brawl with Meena, though. After I saw what she did to that human that tried to pick on her outside school, seeing

her makes me scared," Ike said and pretended to shiver, which got a laugh out of Autumn.

"Will you root for me?" he asked her. Autumn smiled.

"Sure, Ike."

Lucario was throwing paper wads at Bailey from behind.

"Dude, what's your problem?" she demanded, turning to face him. Lucario just winked at her.

Once again, Sonic attempted to put his arm around Leah. Once again, he got an attack to his weak point. Pit was shyly talking to Amy, while she quietly talked

back, the two occasionally smiling.

_LUNCH-EVERYONE_

At lunch, Meena ate slower, asking for just a couple left overs. She kept stealing nervous glances at Ike.

"What's wrong, Meena?" asked Sonic. Meena looked up at him.

"I have a Brawl scheduled with Ike after lunch. I'm getting nervous."

"Wait," said Bailey. "I thought we all had gym next." Sonic nodded.

"Yeah. That's when the brawls take place, if there are any that day. The two brawlers duel it out while the rest of us get to watch. Since Meena's in the brawl, it

should be interesting. Last brawl she had, she dominated. It…was against me. I think you actually gave me a scar from the talon of that eagle."

"But you were easy. Ike's one of the best brawlers, and he's almost three years older than me."

"So, grow to Ike's height," suggested Anasofia. Meena nodded. "Why not?"

Suddenly, a faint beep sound started up. Everyone looked around for the noise when they noticed a light red light blinking from inside Bailey's pocket. She quickly

pulled it out of her pocket and threw it-only to have it land in Meta Knight's lap. He picked up the small metal object as the beeping became even more rapid.

Suddenly, a sound erupted from the small object, so loud that Meta Knight fell over, and everyone else covered their ears with their hands.

The tiny object made the loud "EEEEEEEEE!!!" sound for several seconds before it came to an abrupt stop.

"Crap!" Meena said. "I didn't plan it landing in Meta Knight's lap!"

"WHO THREW THAT?!" Meta Knight bellowed. Meena pointed at Bailey, who pointed at Meena. Meta Knight roared and began chasing them. Bailey, while

running, used her power to make things get in the teacher's way. Meena had shifted into a cheetah and was running as fast as she could.

_CONNECTION: GYM-SNAKE-EVERYONE_

Meena walked out of one side of the arena dressed in a shirt and jeans. A sword was strapped to her side and a shield to her back. Ike walked out of the opposite

side, in his red cape and purple attire. He carried his sword, which was almost as tall as him.

Snake blew his whistle. "BEGIN!" he bellowed. In the stands, Sonic murmured to Bailey, "She's probably gonna wipe the floor with his ass."

Meena quickly scanned the arena for items, but quickly found that there were none so far. Ike held his sword with both hands and charged forward. Meena grabbed

her shield and defended just in time to avoid getting hit. Ike backed up, and, with a confident look, jumped up, and brought his sword down. Drawing her own

sword, Meena met his strike, pushed him away,and transformed into an enormous black dog, about seven feet tall, it's mouth foaming. The dog barked savagely and

bared its teeth. Ike, surprised, had no time to defend himself from the huge dark paw that was swung at him. The purple-clad swordsman landed about ten feet

away.

A simultaneous "Oooh," erupted from the stands, followed by several "Ow"s.

"Man!" exclaimed Anasofia. "Meena's ability is kind of Mary Sue-ish. Either way, I'd hate to go up against her. I hope I never have to!" Sonic smiled.

"Everyone has to brawl against her at some point, if they want to increase their rank. Meena ranks number three, in second is Link, and in first is Marth. I rank sixth,

Autumn is in…fifth, I think, and Amy is in fourth. That, or the other way around. This brawl is for a grade, not a rank increase." He turned his attention back to the

fight.

Ike had used his Eruption move, and Meena, now a lion, was temporarily stunned. Ike slashed several times, taking advantage of the stun. Meena was at 23%

damage when she finally got up again. The odds were in her favor, as Ike had 32% damage. Suddenly, a Poke Ballitem appeared, and Meena, human again, ran and

grabbed the item. She threw it, silently praying for anaggressive Pokemon. Out of the ball popped a Metacross, who immediately began attacking…both Ike and

Meena. By the time that the Metacross disappeared, Meena was left with 54% damage, Ike with 61%.

Ike used his move Aether, causing Meena's damage to rise to 65%. Meena shifted into a small drakon andspewed acid at Ike, his damage percent now at 70. Ike

tensed, and got up, ready again to strike, when a Smash Ball began floating around. The crowd gasped.

"Grab it!" screamed several spectators. A mad dash between Meena and Ike erupted; this one item could mean win or fail.

"Oh god, I hope Meena gets it," Sonic murmured.

"So she can win?" asked Anasofia. Sonic shook his head.

"Well, duh! Meena's Final Smash move is called Final Shift. She'll more than likely KO Ike. Final Shift is the ONLY way she can look like that."

Back on the arena, Ike and Meena were slashing at each other, trying to slow the other down. And just when the floating Smash Ball was just a foot away, Meena

lunged, and, by sheer luck, was actually able to grab it. Immediately after grabbing it, she activated the Smash Ball.

Then Meena turned into Final Shift Meena. Final Shift Meena looked like a black and red dragon, but with three heads and four tails. She was between ten and

fifteen feet tall. She reared up on her hind legs, and roared so loud that the entire gym trembled. Some spectators covered their ears.

"What does Final Shift Meena do?" Bailey asked. Lucario, a row behind, answered before Sonic.

"Each of the three heads shoots a special attack. One head shoots a beam of light, another a column of fire, and the last a blot of lightning. Each one inflicts 33%

damage at the most. In other words, Ike's screwed unless he can dodge, which he can't because he's so slow," Lucario finished with another wink.

After turning back to the brawl, Bailey found that Lucario was right. A beam of light exploded from the mouth of the first dragon head. Ike was almost able to

dodge it, but was caught in the beam. The second head reared back and then snapped forward as a column of flames erupted from its mouth. Ike took 28%

damage. He was KO'd.

Meena shrunk back to a human and nearly collapsed from exhaustion.

Snake blew his whistle again, and some people rushed forward to carry Ike to the Infirmary. A few others rushed toward Meena with a plate of food, which she

quickly wolfed down. Then, seeing as she had a sprained ankle, Amy and Link helped her get to the Infirmary. There, her leg was bandaged, and she ate a few more

things. Final Shift seemed to have drained her.

Link, standing next to her, pulled something out of a pocket on his tunic. He jingled it nervously in his hand for a moment before holding it out to Meena.

"Here." He said. "I wanted to give this to you before the brawl, but since Meta Knight was chasing you, there wasn't any time," Link finished quietly. Meena took

the thing from him. It was a gold colored necklace, with a triforce pendant.

"Oh, thanks, Link! It looks just like yours," she said, putting it on. Link patted her sprained ankle with a smile, apologizing when Meena murmured, "Ow."

Autumn was sitting next to Ike, who had escaped with only a single cracked rib, and a broken wrist.

"You did great, Ike," Autumn muttered with a smile "You almost won." Ike shrugged, and winced.

"Win some, lose some," he said and winked. Autumn blushed.

"So," he began again, "You know that party tomorrow? Will-will you be my date?" he asked shyly. Autumn turned from a slight pink to a bright red but she

somehow managed to nod.

At Meena's bed, Bailey was practicing moving things with her telekinesis and Anasofia was drawing small things, like flies and ants and making them come to life,

smiling all the while. Link cleared his throat nervously while Meena got up onto her feet, still limping slightly.

"Uh…You know that party tomorrow?" He continued after Meena nodded. "Will you…be my date?" Meena's eyes lit up as she blushed lightly.

"Um, sure Link," she said, nervously.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Bailey. "Meena and Link, like, dating?"

"What party?" asked Anasofia.

"Well, there's this party for all the Smashers. It's going to be out in the human world, at a Dave & Busters," said Meena.

"Oh cool!" said Leah. "I love Dave & Busters! I haven't been in, like, three years, though." Link smiled. Then, the bell rang for third period.

_THIRD PERIOD: SPEED-BOWSER- ANASOFIA, LINK, MEENA, AND SONIC_

"Ah, my favorite class," Sonic sighed, as he began running in place and warming up.

"Well, that figures," Anasofia said, "since your specialty is running." Bowser blew his whistle.

"Get out there you maggots! Go, go GO!" he roared. Once everyone was lined up on the track, Bowser shot his gun into the air and everyone took off. Sonic shot

forward, running faster than everyone else. Wario, who was in last, was barely trying. Link was a couple people behind Sonic.

"Use your ability! Draw something that moves fast!" Meena said to Anasofia before shifting into a cheetah and taking off.

Something that moves fast, something that moves fast! Anasofia thought to herself. Then, she got and idea. She stopped on the track, and pulled out her special

pencil and paper. She quickly drew a sketch and put the pencil away. Then, she tapped the drawing three times. A horse about six feet tall with obviously strong legs popped off the page. Anasofia awkwardly mounted it after folding the paper and putting it into her pocket.

"Um… run?" she said. The horse whinnied and began taking off at a speed that made Sonic look like snail. The horse, carrying a screaming Anasofia, quickly

caught up to, and passed, the leaders.

"Holy crap!" yelled Sonic as she passed him.

"Oh yeah!" praised Meena. "That's how you do it here!"

Anasofia and her horse went around and around the track several times, staying at least two laps ahead of everyone else and overlapping smashers. Every time she passed Sonic, he yelled curse words at her, which only made Anasofia laugh.

"This is the best thing ever!" she yelled at cheetah-Meena in delight.

Soon, too soon for Anasofia, third period was over. Before leaving for class, Anasofia tapped the horse three times and it disappeared.

_THIRD PERIOD: GUNS-SAMUS-BAILEY, LUCARIO, AND IKE_

"Oh, god, I hate third period," muttered Bailey as she sat in the row farthest back. Lucario looked over at her.

"It's ok, you'll get used to it," he said, sitting down next to her.

"Dude, what's up with you? I remember you from lunch but why do you always sit near me? It's, like, stalker-ish," Bailey demanded.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Lucario. Remember; those of us who aren't normally human look human until we're in a brawl." Bailey looked at him. Now that she thought about it, he DID a little like a Lucario.

"Lucarios are my favorite Pokemon!" Bailey exclaimed. Lucario smiled.

"Well that's one thing we both have in common." The rest of the period, the two talked together, and Bailey found she liked Lucario. They had a good bit in common, and got along well.

Right before the bell rang, he asked, "Will you go to the party with me as my date?"

The Lucario was very straight forward, and Bailey was stunned.

"Um, sure, that's be great," she said before she really thought about it. Lucario smiled broadly.

"Cool. Thanks," he said, before happily walking off to talk with Ike.

_THIRD PERIOD: MUSIC-CAPTAIN FALCON-LEAH, AUTUMN, AMY, KIRBY, PIT_

Amy sat down at the piano, Leah joined the other violinists, Autumn walked over to the other singers, Kirby ran to the base, and Pit went to the drums, next to Amy.

While Captain Falcon was taking role, Pit had his courage up and quickly asked Amy, "Amywillyougotothepartywithme?"

"Huh?" asked Amy. Pit took a deep breath, scared she would say no, but began again;

"Will you go to the party with me as my date?" Amy was surprised, but nodded.

"I'm so happy that I won't have to go alone!" she whispered. Class seemed to fly by that period. Pit and Amy held hands as they walked to fourth period.

_FOUTH PERIOD: SURVIVING:DK -ANASOFIA, LEAH, MEENA, KIRBY, SONIC, AND LINK_

There was a treat in Surviving that day; a maze. The Brawlers in this class were split into teams; Kirby, Meena, Anasofia, Marth, Leah, and Toon Link on one team,

Link, Sonic, Peach, Mario, Diddy Kong, and Luigi on the other.

"Ooh! Ooh! There is one exit. At the exit, there is a banana. First team to get the banana wins," chirped Donkey Kong. "Rules are: No fighting between teams.

Meena, you can't turn into a bird or anything that flies to get an overview."

"Shit!" whispered Meena, who got a stern look from DK, and laughs from everyone else in the class, including Link, who nudged her playfully.

"Anasofia, no drawing anything that flies."

"Aw, man!" she murmured. Meena smiled.

"Other than that, run wild!" DK finished, giving Diddy Kong a smile.

"Uncle Don-ke-ey!" groaned Diddy Kong as he put a hand over his eyes in embarrassment.

"Now begin!" said the teacher. Both teams went into a different passageway.

"Hey, Anasofia!" called little Kirby.

"Yeah, what?" she asked kindly. Kirby regarded her with his big, innocent eyes, a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Will you go to the party with me?!" he asked enthusiastically. There was NO way Anasofia could say no to such a sweet face.

"Sure, I'll go with you Kirby." Kirby screamed in happiness, and began a little dance. Anasofia smiled.

"Focus, guys!" Marth said, as he advanced forward.

"Hey!" said Toon Link. "Meena, why don't you turn into a dog to find the banana's scent?"

"Good idea, Toon." Meena shifted into a white dog and began sniffing at the ground. She shifted back. "There aren't any scent trails."

Suddenly, a monster popped out of the ground, a goomba.

"The hell?!" said Meena as Marth slashed with his sword, killing the goomba.

"This is survival, isn't it? I knew there was more to it than this," Leah muttered. "Come on. We can only go straight for now." Everyone followed her; she seemed

like the ideal leader at this time.

"Damn it," Marth said as his tripped over a vine. Soon, they had made a left, then a right, and then came across a boulder blocking the path.

"I got this," said Toon Link as he grabbed a bomb and placed it in front of the boulder. He lit it, screamed, "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" and ushered everyone a few

feet away from the bomb. A few seconds later, was a clear path except for some rubble.

"Awesome, Toon!" said Kirby as he slapped high five with the other boy. The team began running, Leah in the lead still.

Then, another Goomba popped up, along with a Koopa. Leah shot the Goomba with an arrow, and Kirby inhaled the Koopa. Kirby then had a green Koopa shell

incasing him, keeping him armored.

"Cool!" exclaimed Kirby, as he began trotting around in his new armor. The team made a left and reached a dead end. They turned around again, and made a right.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. A huge crack appeared in front of the team, all of whom scrambled backwards to void falling in. And then, out of the crack

jumped a…

"Darknut!" cried Meena, her eyes widening. The monster was at least eight feet tall and very heavily armored, with a sword almost taller than Anasofia. Its shield

was as tall as Kirby.

"We have to attack it together, or we won't be able to defeat it!" said Meena. "Leah, shoot at chinks in his armor. Kirby, distract him. Marth and I will attack while

he's distracted. Anasofia, help Kirby distract him! We need to people to distract." Everyone obeyed; it was a good plan.

Leah shot at the holes in his helmet, and the occasional chain mail shining dully from beneath its thick armor. The Darknut swung at Kirby, who either dodged or

wasn't harmed because of the shell. Anasofia drew little animals that scurried around his feet, sometimes making him falter. Meena and Marth hacked and slashed.

Soon, the monster was defeated, and the team could advance. Leah, who seemed miraculously gifted with a built-in GPS, led the way.

Finally, the team made it to the exit, where the banana sat on a pedestal, as if it was royalty. But the problem was that the other team was there too. All the

members of both teams dashed for the banana…but Link's team got there first. Sonic, the speedy bastard, grabbed the banana, declaring his team the winner. Sonic

held it up like a trophy, as his team cheered. Leah looked exceptionally pissed, seeing as she and Sonic where going through a love/hate relationship. She had to talk

herself out of shooting his 'weak point' with an arrow.

"You did awesome, Leah!" Meena said. Anasofia, Marth, Kirby, and Toon Link nodded in agreement.

"We all did well. If we hadn't worked together, we would've been squashed by that Darknut," said Anasofia. In the end, the winning team got to split the banana,

which was enchanted so it tasted like the food the eater loved most. Link offered Meena a piece which she shyly accepted. To her, it tasted like milk chocolate, and

felt like it inside her mouth too.

The bell rang, ending fourth period. There were five hours of relaxation in store.

_FOURTH PERIOD: SPYING-SHEIK-BAILEY, AUTUMN, AMY, LUCARIO, IKE, AND PIT_

The students in the Spying class were given a special assignment; they must sneak up on a Chomp-Omp, record what it did, then sneak up on Master Hand and

Crazy Hand and record what they do.

"GO!" said Sheik (who looked a little young to be a teacher) Bailey, Autumn, Ness, Amy and Olimar snuck together to see what the Chomp-Omp did.

Sniffs chain, bark at grass, drools on the ground, poops bolts, Bailey scribbled down.

Lucario, Pit, Ike, Red, and Pikachu snuck up on a Chomp-Omp. And wrote down what it did as well. Then, Autumn and her team quietly slipped into the main

building and outside Master Hand and Crazy Hand's office. They heard the two fighting over a muffin.

Fighting over muffin, slap-fest, recorded Amy. Quickly and quietly, the team ran back to Sheik.

"Good job, guys. I barely heard a sound," praised the teacher. Bailey was stunned.

"You mean you were following us? I didn't hear you, OR see you!" Sheik chuckled from behind his mask.

"I'm not the Spying teacher for nothing. I could easily sneak past all the guards at the white house, and I mean ALL of them." Bailey was a little creeped.

_END OF SCHOOL. BRAWLERS AFTER SCHOOL TIME_

After all the classes were over, the Brawlers in room 12.445 kicked back and watched T.V, browsed the net, or played games. Each was excited for the party at

tomorrow at eight.

_END DAY 2_

_**And they ALL survived!**_


	8. Day Three

_Dun. Dun. Dun. _Meena's iPod went off.

"Meena! Shut it off! It's Saturday!" Bailey moaned from her bed.

"So? It may be a Saturday to you, but it's Prankday to me!" Meena jumped up and stretched.

Anasofia sat up on her bed and yawned, "Prankday? I know you're good with pranks from that bomb that you put in Bailey's pocket yesterday-"

"How did you do that, anyway?" Bailey interrupted.

"-but what else are you going to do?" Anasofia finished.

"The answer to Anasofia's question is 'a whole bunch more' and Bailey's is 'because I'm awesome'!" Meena smiled.

"Okay guys, let's just get ready," Amy said, then walked into the bathroom.

Bailey stared at the bathroom door, "Since when has she been up?" she asked

"I have no clue," Leah shrugged.

After showers and such, the girls all went to the cafeteria to eat breakfast (with Meena eating her large amount).

"Where are all the teachers?" Anasofia asked.

"Oh, you didn't hear?" asked Amy, "They, along with Master Hand and Crazy Hand, went off somewhere. The only ones here are DK and Mr. Game and Watch,"

she explained.

"Yea, why do you think we're having a party at Dave and Buster's?" Meena commented.

"Why couldn't we have a party if they were here?" Bailey asked.

"Well, let's just say that Crazy Hand and Mountain Dew don't mix," she smiled.

"Yeah," Autumn remembered, "We were in 4th grade. We had powers, but didn't know them well because we were only 10. Almost died that day...," she smiled at

the memories.

"So anyway," Meena began, "We can scare anyone we want with our powers! It's become quite a hobby for me actually...so, anyone you guys wanna scare since

it so early?" she asked.

Bailey smiled at Anasofia, "I can think of one annoying 7th grader," she said.

Anasofia though for a moment and then smiled, "Oh yes...Larry!" she said.

_6:50AM-Larry's House_

"Okay, ready?" Bailey whispered.

"Meena, change," Leah reminded her.

"On it," Meena said. She transformed into a giant snake (the same one that scared Anasofia, Bailey, and Leah, but about 10 feet tall).

"Hssss," she hissed by the side of his bed.

"Wha-?" Larry called out to the darkness.

"Hssss," she repeated.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked. Bailey used her power to lift Larry's bed and made it shook a little. Autumn spit on the wall and it started to dissolve (if you

remember, she has acid spit).

"Wait...wait! Let me live, please!" Larry silently begged to God.

"Think we should?" Bailey whispered.

"Fine," Anasofia rolled her eyes and looked at Meena, "Meena!" she whispered kinda loud to snake Meena.

"Wait...Meena?" Larry asked.

Meena transformed back into her normal self, "RUN!" she yelled, and the girls all ran out.

Larry sat there is silence, "Creepy dream," he finally muttered to himself, and laid back down.

_7AM-Field by Larry's House_

"You almost totally ruined it Anasofia!" Autumn smiled.

"Well I'm so-o-ory that I told her it was time to go! Sheesh!" Anasofia said.

"Okay guys, 7 o'clock...so let's go to the park and freak some kids out!" Meena said.

"Scaring little kids? Fun!" Amy smiled.

"This will be awesome," Leah said.

_11AM-Park_

"Hey kids, come slide on this ladder!" Bailey said to a little boy playing in the sand, after hours of planning with her friends for the perfect prank.

"Make me!" the kid yelled, threw sand at Bailey, and ran to the slide.

"Ah! Sand in my hair!" she yelled and tried to get it out.

"Weee!"the little boy yelled on the black slide. Suddenly, the slide stretched out and twisted and turned, sending the little kid on a terrifying, spinny trip.

"MOMMMYYY!" the kid yelled, the the girls all doubled over in laughter.

"This is just too good!" Amy laughed.

"So fucking funny!" Leah added.

"Stupid kid...throwing sand in my hair," Bailey muttered to herself, then heard the kid screaming, "Ha! Payback time, bitch!" she smiled and started laughing.

"So, super sweet," Anasofia laughed.

The slide stopped and the kid dropped out of the slide in horror, crying hard and running to his mom. The black slide formed a little into a girl in a black shirt.

"That was awesome Meena!" Autumn laughed.

"I know, I know. I'm awesome," Meena bowed.

"Change into one of those spinny things that people hold on to. You know...a roundabout!" Anasofia said.

"Perfect!" she smiled, and changed into a black roundabout with metal bars on it.

"Hey kids, look how cool!" Bailey yelled and all the kids turned to the spinner. They all screamed in happiness and ran to it. They gripped onto the bars and held on

tight.

"Ready?" Amy asked, seeming like she was going to spin them.

"Yea!" they all yelled. Amy backed away and the spinner started spinning really fast. It was so fast that some kids fell off.

"How fast do you think that is?" Leah asked in awe (as well as everyone else).

"80 miles per hour, at least," Bailey said. Suddenly, one kid flew about 20 feet in the hair and landed on his head in front of the moms.

"Oh my god, he broke his neck!" one mom yelled. The girls' eyes widened and they looked at each other...

...and busted out laughing,

"That...is...!" Bailey couldn't even finish her sentence because she was laughing to hard. Even Amy was on the floor trying to catch air.

After the paramedics were called (Meena had to stay as the spinner while the other girls ran to the woods), the girls met back up with Meena, who was on the floor

laughing.

"I," she started, "am a GENIUS!" she smiled.

"Oh yes, totally!" Amy smiled.

"Okay guys, I'm hungry. Let's go home and eat lunch," Autumn said.

"Yea, let's go," Bailey agreed, and the girls started walking back.

_1PM-School/Home-Lunch_

"Okay, what to eat...," Meena looked in the giant refrigerator.

"How about just ordering pizza?" Amy asked, laying her head on the table with the other starving human Smashers.

"Because Pizza Hut burned down, remember?" Meena said.

"Okay..what about ramen?" Anasofia asked for the 100th time.

"NO!" Everyone else yelled.

"Okay, is there any cooked chicken here?" Bailey asked.

"Yea, there's that chicken in the freezer," Meena said.

Bailey looked up, "Is is cooked? Like, safe to eat?"

"Yes," Meena said.

Bailey stood up, "I call it!" she said, and ran into the freezer. She came out shivering with frozen chicken in her hands.

"Why that? Kinda stupid, ya know? Frozen chicken?" Anasofia asked.

"Hey, I'm a carnivore! I am a meat-lover. Plus, it's better than that super spicy curry in the fridge," Bailey shrugged and ripped the package open.

"Curry!" Anasofia smiled and jumped up.

Amy gasped, "No wait! Anasofia, it's-"

Autumn covered her mouth, "Just let her go," she smiled, and Amy giggled.

_3 minutes later,,,,_

"AHHHH!" Anasofia yelled with fire coming out of her mouth. She ran past Bailey and almost hit her.

"Ah-ha!" Bailey had and idea and held her frozen chicken in the fire, then took it out to see with was gold and crispy.

"Fried chicken!" she smiled, then looked at Anasofia (who was still crying tears of pain), "Who's stupid now?" she asked.

"HELP ME!" Anasofia yelled.

"What the hell is going on in here?" DK ran in.

"Anasofia ate super spicy curry and I got fried chicken!" Bailey smiled.

"Oh god, you ate Crazy Hand's only super spicy curry? He's gonna kick your asses!" DK said scared.

"Hey, just relax. We'll just could tell him the R.O.B did it," Amy said. The R.O.B in the room shook and sped away.

"Hank, no! She was kidding!" Meena yelled, and ran after it.

"Well, come on Anasofia. Let's get you to the infirmary," DK said, and pulled Anasofia to the infirmary.

"Ok...just us now," Bailey said to Leah, Amy, and Autumn.

"Well, Leah, you wanna go practice bow now?" Amy asked.

"Yea sure," she said, and the two walked away.

"I'm gonna go spar with Ike," Autumn said, and walked away.

"And the-e-en there was one," Bailey said.

"**Not really**," a voice said. She turned to see Lucario leaning against the door frame.

"O-Oh, hi," Bailey said, nervous.

"Hi. Come on, let's go to this spot in the woods I found. It's really secluded," he said.

"O-Okay," she said, and stood up, following him.

6 PM-Cliff

"You want us, to bungee jump," Bailey looked over the cliff, down at the spi

ky rocks, "down over 300 feet?" she questioned, turning to Meena who was smiling.

"Of course! It's, like, an initiation type thing. You do this and you will be officially be considered a Smasher by the whole school," explained Meena.

"But didn't Master Hand say we were Smashers on the first day?" Leah asked.

"Not officially! Now, come on, let's do it! Amy and I will go down with you!" Meena said, then started helping the girls hook up to the bungee equitment.

"We're lucky we can do this," Amy whispered to Autumn.

"Yea, if the teachers were here, we could do it," Autumn whispered with a giggle.

"And if we did…," Amy started.

"…we'd be dead by now," Autumn finished.

"Guys! Time to go!" Meena called from the edge of the cliff.

"Be ready with your spit," Amy said. Autumn gasped in embarrassment and punched her in the shoulder. Amy then ran to the other 4, who were at the side of the

cliff, ready to jump.

"If I die, I'm so gonna kill you," Bailey threatened.

"Well, Geronimo!" Meena yelled, grabbed Bailey and Anasofia's wrists and jumped with them.

"Holy shit!" Bailey yelled. Then, Amy grabbed Leah's wrist and jumped too.

"Go Autumn!" Amy yelled before she jumped.

Autumn ran up to the bungee cord that held the girls and spit on them, making them dissolve. Suddenly, they all broke.

"Meena! They broke!" Leah yelled.

"Exactly!" Meena laughed really loud, "Save yourselves!" she then transformed into a bird and flew back up. Amy smiled and waved goodbye, and used her arrow

with a rope to get up to the top. Anasofia quickly stumbled with her magic pencil and, roughly, made a squiggly thing with wings, flying her up. Bailey quickly lifted a

large rock and put it under her feet, taking her back up. The 5 all looked at each other at the top, and then remembered there were usually 6 people. They all looked

over the cliff for a split second, then all said 'Ooh' and shut their eyes.

"Meena, Master Hand's gonna kill you," Amy said and, for the first time, nodded in agreement.

_7:30PM-Front of School_

"Where are Anasofia and Kirby?" Meena said next to Link, who was

in a green Hollister shirt and dark blue jeans.

"They are coming soon," Lucario said, holding hands with Bailey. He had on the clothes he wore usually but didn't have the gloves on.

"But it's been 10 minutes, and everyone else already left," Amy added, holding hands with Pit, who was in a white button-up shirt and faded blue jean without his

wings.

"Ugh...can we just go?" Autumn said, and laid her head against Ike's shoulder (who was wearing a blue hoodie and jeans).

"No, we have to wait for them, guys," Meena said.

"Meena, this is taking too long. The teachers will be back before we even go," Sonic, who was wearing his normal clothes, said, standing next to a very bruised and

cut-up Leah (Leah: "It's NOT a date!").

"No, just wait!" Meena said. Suddenly, Anasofia and Kirby came busting out of the doors, holding hands and laughing.

"Where the crap have you guys been?" Bailey asked.

"Anasofia drew a giant bird," he threw his arms in the air to show how big it was (even though he only stretched his arms not even the size of a normal teenager),

"And we went EVERYWHERE! The Amazon, China, Hawaii, and even Kansas!" he said.

"Kansas?" everyone said at the same time.

"Kirby, we're not in Kansas anymore!" Anasofia said with a giggle.

"Whatever, let's just go," Leah said, and went into the minivan that the girls all rented.

7:50-Dave and Buster's

"This place is so noisy!" Amy yelled over the sound of all the games.

"Let's go play some games and meet up at 8:30 at the restaurant in here," Meena suggested.

Everyone nodded and went off with their dates to play games.

Dave and Busters-Amy and Pit

"Pit, I don't think you're very good at basketball," Amy said in front of the basketball game.

"No!" he looked up, "Goddess Palutena, grant me strength!" he said to the sky (or, the roof), then threw the basketball…

…and missed.

"Pit, come on! Just forget it!" Amy said, wanting to play on the racing game against him.

"No! I WILL WIN THOSE TICKETS!" Pit yelled, and pit more tokens in.

Amy groaned and banged her head against the machine, wondering if she could just steal the tokens from his pockets.

Dave and Busters-Bailey and Lucario

"So, how do you play this?" Lucario asked, looking at the little punching bag.

"You put a coin in, pull the thing down, and hit it. The harder you hit it, the more tickets you get!" Lucario made a face of 'no' at this, "Pleeeese?" Bailey begged, remembering how strong Lucarios are.

"Okay...if you want me to," he answered. She put a coin in and pulled the bag down. Lucario charged his entire aura in one fist and hit it hard, knocking the bag off.

The game said '3,000 TICKETS'.

"Oh my god, Lucario, you rock!" Bailey smiled and hugged him.

"It really wasn't much. But now we have to wait for all of these tickets to come out," he said, wrapping his right arm around Bailey's shoulders.

"Let's hope it finishes before the manager sees you broke the bag!" said Bailey, and the two waited for tickets.

Dave and Busters-Meena and Link

"Gosh Link, who knew you were so good at Jurassic Park?" Meena said, aiming her gun at the screen. The two had been on the game for over 30 minutes, having been killed many times and using most of their tokens.

"Well, these dinosaurs are just like this old guy, my friend's dad, in my village of Ordon. That guy had such a low self-esteem, and I always loved to hit him in the

butt with my slingshot. Guns are no different," Link said, pressing the trigger a lot.

"You hit that poor guy in the butt?" she glared at him, then her face softened, "That's so cool! I should have done that to my old teacher!" she laughed.

"Oh my god, T-Rex!" Link yelled.

"No! Die, bitch!" Meena yelled, shooting her gun like crazy. After the few minutes, the screen flashed and the dinosaur died.

"High score! Yeah!" Meena yelled, and high-fived Link.

"Did this game come with any tickets?" Link asked, looking near the place where they put the coins.

The two looked around and couldn't find a ticket dispenser.

"Well this sucks," Link said, and Meena nodded in agreement.

Dave and Buster's-Autumn and Ike

"Hey look, a photo booth!" Autumn pointed to the colorful booth.

"Would you like to go take a picture?" Ike asked. Autumn nodded and the two went in the booth, putting quarters instead of tokens in.

"Okay, which type would you like?" Ike asked.

"You choose," Autumn smiled. Ike picked the one that said 'I Love You' on it.

For the first picture, Ike and Autumn just smiled at the camera. They made silly faces for the second one, and Ike actually kissed Autumn on the cheek for the last

one.

"These are good pictures," said Autumn, her face still flushed from when Ike kissed her.

Dave and Buster's-Anasofia and Kirby

"Okay, close your eyes," Kirby said to Anasofia, his hands behind his back. Anasofia chuckled and put her hands over her eyes. Kirby brought his hands up in front of her face, "Now open," he said. She opened her eyes to see

he had a stuffed penguin in his hands.

"Oh, Kirby, I love it!" Anasofia smiled, holding the little doll.

"Oh, it was nothing, really…just about 10 tries on that stupid claw machine," he blushed.

"Well, it's really cool! Thank you!" she said.

Dave and Buster's-Leah and Sonic

"You can't beat me!" Leah yelled.

"Too bad I am!" Sonic said. The two were playing Dance Dance Revolution against each other.

"You will lose!" Leah yelled, and then danced like she never danced before. The two battled it out for a few minutes when they finally finished….

…and Sonic won.

"Haha! In your face!" Sonic yelled.

"Ugh!" Leah grunted in defeat and glared at Sonic. In a matter of seconds, Leah was on top of Sonic, trying to punch him in the face.

Dave and Buster's-Restauraunt-8:05

"Okay guys, we have about 40 bucks left, so we either can all eat an appetizer or we can split a meal with our dates," Meena said, counting the money left.

"I say the splitting," Autumn said.

"I agree," Pit said.

"Okay then, choose something. Leah, I guess you and Sonic will have to split something," Meena winked at the two beat-up Smashers. Leah glared at Sonic and he

glared back (both with a black eye).

"I'll just get the appetizer," Leah and Sonic said at the same time, earning more glares from each other.

After a few minutes, they all decided what to eat. Ike and Autumn got a chicken salad, Meena and Link got a double cheeseburger, Bailey and Lucario got chicken

fingers, Amy and Pit got chicken wings, Anasofia and Kirby got ramen (DUH) and, surprisingly, both Leah and Sonic both ordered mozzarella sticks (separately, of

course).

"Mmm, this is good," Bailey said, chewing on a chicken finger.

"I can't even fit this in my mouth!" Meena said with her half of the double cheeseburger.

"But that won't stop you from eating it," Autumn pointed out.

"True," Meena said, and everyone chuckled.

"A'IGHT EVERYBODY, GET ON DA FLOOR! WE GOT GUNS!" they suddenly heard. They all looked at the door to see two men in ski masks with machine

guns in their hands.

"Oh my god," Bailey's eyes widened.

"We should play along for now. Any sign of trouble and we kick their asses," Ike said.

"Good idea," Autumn said. The Smashers stood up and went to the floor.

"Oh my gosh, I'm scared," Anasofia said.

"I am too," Bailey agreed.

"I won't let them lay a hand on you," Lucario assured her.

"He's overprotective, just like you like him," Leah whispered to Bailey, who was lying next to her. Bailey punched her in the arm, giggling a little when she said 'ow'.

One man in a mask walked over to them, "Money, NOW!" he yelled.

"We don't have any. Just paid the bill, sorry," Meena said.

The man kneeled down to her, "Well, we have to get something…how 'bout 'dat necklace of yers?" he asked, grabbing her Tri-Force necklace that Link gave her.

"Back off, bitch!" she yelled, grabbing the necklace from his fingers. His face went red and gripped onto her collar, pulling her up to her feet.

Link stood up, "Let her go!" he yelled. But Meena just winked at him and transformed into water. She dropped out of his grip then turned back into herself.

"Is this trouble?" Bailey asked Ike, still on the floor.

"Eh, good enough," he shrugged. Immediately, Bailey shot up and held her hand out, pushing the man to the wall.

"Dude! I didn't know I could do that!" she said, smiling.

"Mark! God damn!" the other man yelled. He gripped his machine gun and pointed it at Bailey, who was holding the other man, Mark, against the wall.

"Bailey, no!" Lucario yelled. He jumped up and pushed Bailey down before she could get hit, knocking Mark unconscious on the floor.

Meena gasped at the gun and dropped, along with Link.

"A'ight! One of ya! Get the hell ova here!" the man yelled. No one moved. "A'ight den, her," the man pointed the machine gun at Autumn. He aimed and shut his

eyes, as Autumn stared at him, frozen in fear.

"NO!" Ike yelled, and jumped over her to shield her.

Bambambambambam! The machine gun went off. It fired at Ike for a few seconds, then quit.

"Huh?" Ike asked, surprised he was still living to only feel like someone punched him a few times and that the bullets went straight through him.

"What da hell?" the man yelled.

Then, it came to Amy, "Smashers don't get killed. They can't die, only get bruised and damaged. We live!" Amy said. Everyone stood up and gave the man a cocky

smile.

"Amy, you and me can get Mark over there," Bailey said. Amy nodded and the two walked over.

"Anasofia, draw some handcuffs," Meena said, and transformed into a sword. Link gripped it and ran toward the man, sword Meena raised in the air.

11PM-Human Smasher's Room

All of the girls were lying on their beds watching George Lopez on Nick at Nite, talking amongst themselves. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Master Hand entered with Crazy Hand floating behind him.

"Um, enter?" Leah said about them just coming in.

"Turn on the news, channel 4," Master Hand commanded, his voice sounding angry. Meena grabbed the remote off her bed and switched the channel.

"Today, just a few hours ago, police came upon what they think was a 'power unlike any other'," the female announcer started, then the screen switched to the

Dave and Buster's that the Smashers were at earlier, "A few hours ago, 2 armed gunmen, later identified as Mark Jones and John McCarther, stormed into the

Dave and Buster's, machine guns ready. It is said that they never leave anyone alive, but something happened here that some people could of never guessed," the

screen showed a middle aged woman with flashing police lights behind her. Underneath her, the screen said she was a witness.

"It was crazy. One of the guys went over to this group of teenagers with their dates and demanded something. He wanted one girl's necklace and she refused,

making him angry and picked her up. The girl's date stood up to him, and then another girl stood up. But that girl held out her hand and the man flew back to the

wall! No one touched him! That other man was about to hit the magic girl, then her date pushed her down, as the first girl and her date got down. The man was

about to hit another girl in their group, and her date jumped on her. The man fired, like, 20 times but the date was still living! Then another girl said that a thing called

'Smashers' couldn't get hurt, so they all stood up. One girl and the magic girl went to the first man where one girl hit him with a bow and arrow. Another girl

TRANSFORMED into a sword and her date grabbed her and cut the other man. Then, they all ran off. No one believes it," the woman finished. Then the TV went

back to the news anchor.

"And the police did have a video that they weren't going to show to the public just yet, but it just disappeared. We know nothing else as of yet, but we know that

those people will be regarded as heros," the woman finished, then Meena shut off the TV.

"Go to sleep, we'll talk about this in the morning," Master Hand said, and floated out.

"You had a party without me?" Crazy Hand sniffled.

"Sorry bud, but you know you and parties don't mix," Meena said. Everyone actually felt a little bad.

"I still like to party," Crazy Hand muttered, then floated away.

"Well, I'm going to sleep so Master Hand doesn't kill us anymore than he should," Autumn said, and laid down along with everyone else.

End of Day 3

They all survived…..for now


	9. Day Four

_Bailey: Also guys, be sure to check the new poll on my profile because it'll help us a LOT in this story. Thank you and have a nice day ;)_

_DAY 4 BY MEENA! (And also some parts done by Bailey)_

_UPDATED because Anasofia wanted the "Pointless" part out, sadly! I will update it later once Meena works out the fight part in the end :) _

* * *

"Will Bailey, Anasofia, Leah, Amy, Meena, and Autumn come to the Master Hand's office, along with Link, Ike, Pit, Lucario, Sonic, and Kirby," a tight voice said over the intercom at about seven a.m. Sunday morning. The twelve requested Smashers nervously headed to Master Hand's office.

"Did he find out we had a party?" Sonic asked the others on the way to the office. Amy nodded.

"How did they find out?" asked Lucario, his arms around Bailey.

"You know how those humans tried to rob the place?" Autumn continued once the guys had nodded.

"Well, the entire thing was reported on the news. A witness saw us use our powers and the police began investigating the incident," Ike shook his head, "Really, it's irritating when the humans stick their noses in everything," he said.

Everyone murmured in agreement. When the twelve reached the room, they knocked quietly on the door. "Come in," a curt voice said. They nervously entered the office, Link and Lucario bravely walking in first. Kirby was clinging onto Anasofia in fear.

"Well, if it isn't the party-goers," Master Hand said, the frown obvious in his voice, "Do you twelve realize what could have happened?! We could have been exposed, left for tests and various studies!"

"B-but we weren't the only ones there! The entire school was there!" Ike exclaimed.

Master Hand wagged a finger at them. "I'm not upset about the party, I'm angry that you nearly exposed us. And by the description of abilities, I knew it was you twelve." The twelve had their heads down in shame.

After a few seconds of silence, Link spoke up. "So, what, were we supposed to just let them kill the humans?"

Master Hand sighed and began drumming his fingers on his desk, "I suppose it was a great deed...Fine. I will let you off without a weeks detention. Just be careful; you're all young, thirteen at the oldest-"

"Actually, I'm fifteen," Lucario cut in.

"-and you should enjoy life. Just don't take it overboard," Master Hand finished.

"Yeah, and invite me to the next party! Looked like you guys had a hell of a lot of fun!" said Crazy, as Master Hand sighed.

"Now off to your Sunday activities." The hands ushered the teens out. Once outside, the twelve friends gathered together.

"So, what do we do now?" Meena asked.

"Well, it's early, so let's get something to eat," Autumn said.

"Yea, how about Waffle House?" Ike suggested, and everyone nodded.

_11 A.M.- Waffle House-Meena, Autumn, Amy, Bailey, Pit, Link, Ike, and Lucario_

"Uhh, I'll have...the breakfast special, the one with waffles, eggs, and bacon," Link, who was wearing a dark green Abercrombie shirt, dark brown cargo shorts, and black Nikes. His silver earrings gleamed in the sunlight shining through the window. The 8 kids all sat in two's on a square table with their dates from before.

"Same here," said Meena, wearing a dark blue shirt and black shorts, with white Ecko Red shoes. She was sitting next to Link at their booth. Link's arm was arounder her shoulders.

"Me too," Lucario agreed. He was wearing a yellow Hollister shirt and dark blue shorts. (Noticed yet that the Smashers, original and OCs, dress nice?) He'd left his signature gloves at home in the school. His bright red eyes were focused on Bailey, who he was hand-in-hand with. The waitress was staring at the some what odd looking teens.

"Why not just get a big plate and we all share it?" Bailey asked. She was wearing a gray shirt with black circular and cubular (A/N: It's a word!) shapes at the top by her neck with short sleeves and Aeropostale jeans on. Autumn was actually wearing a red dress and Amy was wearing a gray jacket with a white button-up shirt underneath and jeans.

"Aren't you all a little young to be dating?" she asked mockingly.

Link smirked. "Depends. Aren't you a bit OLD to be wearing a skirt?" The waitress flushed red and stormed away to give the order to the chefs.

"Looks like you succeded in pissing her off. Good job, Link!" Ike said, as he put out his fist for a fist bump.

Link smiled and hit his fist, while Meena laughed a little. "So since I have some money in the bank account my parents made for me, we have money to go some where. How about when they get back from church we all go to Six Flags?" Meena asked. Everyone's faces lit up.

"Dude, that'll be awesome. All twelve of us can go, right?" Lucario asked.

Meena nodded. "I can buy us all tickets, food, and we can play games."

"Damn! Your parents must save A LOT," Link said. Then their food got there. Quickly, they gobbled down their breakfast, Lucario paye the bill and they left.

_3 P.M.-Six Flags- you know who's there._

"Ooh, let's go on that one!" Pit said, pointing at the Acrophobia ride. The group of teens stared at the huge ride as the current riders came crashing down, screaming all the while.

"Oh yeah," agreed Meena

"Totally," Link said.

"Hell yes!" shouted Leah. Everyone else (except one person) nodded enthusiastically.

"What's wrong? Why don't you want to go?" Lucario asked Bailey, the only one who didn't nod.

"I-I'm petrified of roller coasters. I went on one in Disney Land when I was 7, scared the crap out of me," Bailey said, shaking.

"Well, don't worry, I'm here. I'll save you, and you can always shut your eyes," Lucario assured her, squeezing her hand with his. Bailey smiled and winked at him.

After nearly an hour of waiting, they finally got to go on, each sitting next to and holding hands with their date. Slowly, the ride began twisting upwards. When it finally came to the top, it stopped for a second, showing an amazing view of the park.

"Whoa! Th-this is-" Bailey started, but halfway through her sentence, the seats came crashing back to the ground, shrill screams escaping from the riders mouths. The twelve got up at the end, each a little shocked still.

"Dude, that was awesome," Ike said.

"Woah, that scared me so bad when it just suddenly dropped, but it was still great," Amy said. Kirby was clinging to Anasofia.

"Hey, let's get cotton candy," Anasofia suggested.

"Sure," Meena replied, and they started toward the cotton candy vendor. Once everyone had a bag, they sat down at a few tables and let the sweet treat melt in their mouths. When they were all finished, they decided to go on the Mind Bender rollercoaster. The wait line wasn't that long, about fourth five minutes. They sat in the carts which had groups of four, next to their dates and another couple from their group. The ride went slowly up a hill, and then quickly turned. After a few seconds, they came to the first loop.

"Oh SHIT!" Link yelled next to Meena.

"WHOO!" screamed Bailey and Autumn.

"OH MY GOD!" Anasofia screeched. Kirby was screaming. Even Lucario and Ike lost their cool and were screaming. Mere seconds later, the rollercoaster screeched to a stop. Ike's hair was whipped back, as if he'd gelled it. Autumn giggled and ruffled it up.

"Ok, one more ride and a couple more games, guys," Meena said. Everyone agreed; this was coming out of her pocket. It was decided that they would ride the Goliath, the meanest rollercoaster in the whole park. This wait line took nearly two and a half hours. When they finally got to the ride, it was almost seven o'clock pm.

"Geez," Pit said, pulling his harness down, "You come to Six Flags for four HOURS and ride just three or four rides. It's been fun though." He grabbed Amy's hand and smiled at her. She smiled back.

The rollercoaster took off, slowly climbing up the hill. It stopped for a second on the peak, and the sped down at top speed. Screams erupted from everyone. In just two minutes the ride was over. The twelve teens headed down to the nearby stalls to play a few games to win prizes. Kirby won Anasofia a Tweety Bird doll, Ike a Taz for Autumn, and Meena bought a red Superman cape for Link. Link started trotting around in the cape, head held high. Everyone else laughed.

"Anyone hungry?" Meena asked. All twelve of the Smashers nodded.

"Ok, then how about we order that thirty piece chicken fingers? We can all split it and then have some icecream," Sonic suggested.

"Great!" Pit agreed. They all nodded. Meena walked over to one of the many stalls and ordered the food. A couple minutes later, they were all chowing down. Soon, they'd finished the chicken, and were heading to an icecream stall.

"What do you guys want?" Meena asked.

"Strawberry," Ike said

"Chocolate chip cookie dough!" Bailey ordered.

"I'll get chocolate," Anasofia said.

"Vanilla!" exclaimed Pit.

"I want that three-in-one, with strawberry, chocolate, and vanilla," Autumn requested.

"Chocolate, please," Lucario asked.

"Vanilla," said Amy

"Starwberry!" Kirby requested.

"Oreo," Leah and Sonic asked at the same time, earning glares from each other.

"Uh...I'll have cookie dough," Link ordered. Meena went to get and the pass out the icecream. Within seconds of getting his cone, Kirby had strawberry icecream sticking around his mouth. Everyone laughed.

"Lets stop by the bathroom to wash up, and then leave," Link suggested.

After a trip to the restroom, the friends started to leave, when something strange happened. The sky turned a light red color. Small purple and black specks began falling from the sky, and then collecting to form what looked like robots. Some had glowing swords, others boomerangs. There were about hundred of them in all. Humans screamed and scrambled in every direction. The robot things began advancing on the group of smashers.

"Holy shit! There's a ton of them!" Bailey shouted. The Smashers were immidiatly ready for a fight.

"We could use the practice," Sonic said.

Bailey moved an ice cream machine, and slammed into a group of five robots, all of whom broke to pieced. Anasofia drew a sword and handed it to Link, then drew a bow and a quiver of arrows and gave that to Leah. She quickly sketched a bow and arrow for Pit and another sword for Ike. Then she sketched a lion that began tearing the robot things to pieces. Meena transformed into dragon and breathed fire everywhere, turning the area into a minature hell. Autumn was flying up and spitting acid on the things, and they dissolved. Amy shot lasers that took out whole rows of the enemy. After about half and hour, there was nothing laft except for pieces of robots. The teens gathered every piece together and burned it, so the humans couldn't interfere; this was obviously a 'Smashers only' matter. Meena transformed into a huge dragon and flew off, the others on her back.

They all knew they were in a world of trouble with Master Hand.


	10. Day Five: Bailey

**READ THE BEGINNING! DON'T JUST SKIP THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!!! IT'S IMPORTANT!!!**

Hey guys, Bailey here. We're sorry for the long wait, I was suppose to write this chappie but I had writer's block and so Meena took it over than SHE got writer's block. So sorry for the long wait!!

Just to clear things up, the Smashers are, to us, inhumane because they can't die. So, technically [to us] none of them are human. To you, they are I guess, but while being human in look, they're not technically...human. [TO US] More like immortals or something like that. Just to clear things up.

Also, here's a new thing. To introduce our OCs, we're going to do each day focused on one person. Of course, this will me about Bailey [AKA me] and tomorrow will be about Meena because we wanted to do each other first. After meeting the characters, I think we will start Tabuu's invasion. Okay, read on! (P.S, the last two periods are kinda short because Meena was pressured so much to finish)

* * *

Dun. Dun. Dun. Bailey groaned.

"Meena! Turn off the god damn iPod!" she said groggily.

"Never!" came the rebelious reply.

Dun. Dun. Dun.

Fed up, Bailey jumped from her bed and walked over to Meena's. "Meena, turn it off, or I'll kill you!" she threatened. Meena snickered.

"How're you going to kill," she began, turning into air, "what you can't see?" Bailey growled and ignored the mocking shape shifter. She walked over to the dresser and pulled out a Jonas Brothers T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

After seeing Amy dashing for the bathroom, she muttered, "Oh no you don't!" She ran for the bathroom, getting there a split second before Amy. "Crap!"

When Bailey had finished getting ready, she walked out with the others and hurried to the cafeteria.

"We got half an hour till first period," Autumn said in the cafeteria.

Bailey picked up one of the red trays, and piled it with waffles, bacon, and eggs. She grabbed a carton of milk and headed for their usual table. She ate her food, and between bites she talked with her friends. Though it was still early, the only other people in the cafeteria was Olimar and Ness, who were sitting together.

"If it's still early, why is no one here?" Bailey asked, chewing on a slice of bacon.

"There's a field trip in Swords today. We're going to a duel in the past to watch them sword fight. Basically, it's a two hour long bloody, gory fight that we're watching for educational purposes," Meena explained, shoving waffle after waffle in her mouth.

"Sweet! Two of kid's favorite things; blood and gore!" Bailey said, smiling.

_FIRST PERIOD-SWORDS: META KNIGHT (BAILEY)_

"As I am sure you all know," Meta Knight began, hushing the students, "we will be going on a field trip to a real duel arena. I expect you to behave well. You may challenge the duelist, but don't be surprised when he tries to cut your head off." Meta Knight swiped his hand in the air before him. A door appeared, and the Smashers in the room made a bee line to it.

...

"Oh my god," Bailey muttered, shocked. It was an enormous arena, half the size of a football field. There was a row of bleachers, and the school settled down. After a few minutes, an announcer bellowed,

"BEGIN!"

A door on the right side slammed open, and out ran a thin, feminine dude, who was wearing a toga, and had a helmet on, it's blue plume high in the air. He had a sword strapped to his side, and was carrying a shield. He looked a little nervous.

Chains rattled, and a door on the left opened to reveal a tall, skinny guy, who was dressed similarly to the guy on the right, except his plume was golden. He looked far more confident than the guy on the right.

"On the left, we have Predonus, the CHAMPION!!" the announcer shouted.

"Oh, and we have fresh kill on the right. What was your name? Justein

Beiner? Ok. On the left is dead meat Justin Beiner. BEGIN!"

Predonus ran forward, his sword raised. He brought it down, but Justin blocked the strike with his shield. Predonus back flipped, frowning.

"Woo! Go Predonus!" Bailey yelled. Lucario, his arm wrapped around Bailey's shoulders, chuckled.

"Bring on the gore!" Leah shouted.

Predonus aimed to please; he would indeed being the gore. Acting as if he was going to strike again, Predonus quickly pulled out the bow and arrow off his back and shot an arrow at Justin.

"Aurgh," he groaned and grabbed his wounded shoulder.

"That's what I'm talkin' ABOUT!" Leah screamed.

"GO ARROWS!! WHOO!" Meena turned to glare at Bailey.

"Bailey, did you let Leah have coffee?" she asked. Bailey's eyes widened.

"No-o...Ok, maybe a little..."

SMACK!

They turned back to arena to see that Justin had punched Predonus in the face with his good arm.

"Ooooohh," the crowd murmured.

But Predonus was back on his feet in seconds. But the he did something that amazed the Smashers: Predonus jumped up five feet in the air, shouted, "Flaming Dragon!" and clapped his hands once. From the clap, fire spiraled out and formed into a flaming red dragon. The dragon blew blue fire at Justin, who began running around madly, swatting at his flaming clothes.

The Smashers turned to Meta Knight, and he answered, not taking his eyes away from the fight, "Medieval Smashers." Everyone nodded and turned back to the battle.

Justin punched the air. "Sonic wave!" he yelled in his high voice. Waves of sound rushed from his fist and slammed into Predonus, knocking him backwards and stunning him. Justin seized the opportunity and slashed at him with his sword. Predonus eventually got up and punched Justin in the face, when...

"GRAB IT!" someone screamed. A Smash Ball appeared. Predonus smacked Justin, and knocked him off his feet. The champ began running towards the ball, and then repeatedly slashed it with his sword. It broke, and Predonus felt its energy rush through him.

The champion smirked. "This," he started, in a low voice, "Is why I barely lose." Predonus activated his Final Smash.

"Satan of Fire!" he yelled. The champion grew to five times his normal size. His skin first turned red and started to sizzle and smoke, but seconds later, it burst into flames. The fire molded over him, and gave him the shape of himself, but with a pointed tail and long, crooked horns.

Predonus brought his fiery fist down on Justin, who rose to 113% damage. Predonus took a deep breath and breathed out fire on Justin, who was now KO'd. The champion shrunk down to his normal size, and nearly collapsed. Some kid ran up and sprayed Justin with a fire extinguisher, and then helped the teen up.

"That was frickin AWESOME," Bailey said as she got up with the rest of the Smashers. She stretched and looked behind, and saw a dude painting.

"Oh, that'd be a cool picture," she commented, walking out the magical door.

Second Period-Cooking: Mr. Game and Watch (Bailey)

Mr. Game and Watch was scribbling on the whiteboard in abrupt motions. When he was finished, it read; 'Field trip to Art Museum.'

"Oh sweet!" Bailey said to Leah.

"Yeah. But what does this have to do with cooking?" Autumn inquired.

Sonic shrugged. "Who cares? Museums are fun...ish!"

The Smashers boarded a plain yellow school bus, and drove in the winter chill towards the art museum in the human world.

_THE ART MUSEUM_

"This is a replicated Mona Lisa, so it is not the same as the real one, which is worth...millions now, I believe?" the tour guide explained, pointing to a painting of Mona Lisa. The Smashers stood before the painting, bored. They moved on to the next painting.

"This was scavenged from the debris of a school that had caught fire, but was rebuilt just a couple years afterward. The artist is unknown, and so is the meaning-slash-purpose of the painting." At this photo, the Smashers were gawking. It was an accurate painting of Predonus and Justin fighting, Predonus using his fire attack, Justin using his sound waves. The painter had even drawn the crowd, but one member stood out...

"Is that-Is that...KIRBY?" Bailey asked, pointing to the small pink haired boy in the bottom right corner of the painting.

"I think it is!" Lucario replied, chuckling.

"I don't believe this! It's to weird!" Autumn exclaimed. The rest of the tour showed a few more paintings from the school, but none as significant as this first.

_Lunch_

Bailey grabbed a tray, and went to get her lunch. She bought a cookie, a cheeseburger, a small bag of chips, soda, and ice cream. Then she went to sit with her friends at the center lunch table.

"So what's up, guys? Anything happen in Ruling?" Bailey asked, taking a bite from her burger.

"Nah, nothing much. You?" Anasofia asked.

"We went to an art museum and we saw a painting of that brawl we went to in Swords! And Kirby was in the painting!" Bailey said.

"Really?! I was in a painting?! Cool!" exclaimed Kirby, as he squealed.

"Rawr! Roar! GRR! Fear me, bitches!" Meena cried, clawing the air. She was shaking for some reason.

"What the hell?" asked Bailey, a look of confusion, and freaked-outness on her face.

"...Anasofia, did you guys eat anything in second period?" Amy asked cautiously. Anasofia thought for a moment.

"Dedede gave us a choice of coke or coffee, Meena had both, and he gave us lots of chocolate and candy, all as a treat for excellent grades on tests that happened before Bailey, Leah, or I got here. And we watched a movie."

"Oh shit." Autumn muttered. "Shouldn't have done that."

"Why?" Bailey asked.

"Meena is the equivalent of an ADHD kid on crack if she eats enough sugar. The last time this happened...uhng," Amy shuddered at the memory.

"What happens?"

"Well, she goes through this uncontrollable shifting, where she shifts into different things, a new one every other minute. She's also...messed up in the head right now. AND she breaks everything! So, for the next half hour, we'll have to stay with a mental freak. Thanks a lot, Dedede!" Amy groaned.

"Oooh! Oooh! I can tame it!" Bailey said, jumping from her seat. She aimed her hand at Meena, and the shape shifter slammed into the wall.

"What-a the hell are you-a doing, Bailey?!" Mario cried, jumping from his seat.

"Taming a sugar-crazed kid. Wanna help?" Bailey responded simply.

"No-a!" Mario said, slinking back into his chair.

"Be careful Bailey. Don't seriously hurt her," Link warned.

"Relax. What's the worst that could happen?" Bailey asked, her hand still outstretched, holding Meena to the wall.

"What the fuck?! Let me go!" Meena demanded, still loopy, but feeling intimidated.

"Calm down first," Bailey said.

"Nevah, bitch!" Meena's sugared mind took over, and she shifted into a bear. Bear-Meena stomped, slowly, VERY slowly, forward, barely resisting Bailey's Telekinesis.

"Nah-ah-ah! Can't let you do that!" Bailey put more power into her force, and Meena hit the wall again.

"Dammit!" At this point, the entire cafeteria was watching. Some were rooting for Bailey, others for Meena, who shifted again, this time into a T-Rex. She roared and the room quaked, but Bailey held.

"Guys, I could use a little help!" Bailey said.

"Uhh...No thanks," Leah said.

Meena shifted into a bird and flew up against the wall, out of Bailey's current reach.

"Shit!" Bailey yelled, and used her power to lift a chair. She aimed at Meena and flung.

The shape shifter dodged groggily, and began laughing...until Bailey flung another chair and Meena was hit. The shape shifter spiraled to the ground and shifted back into her normal self. She got up wearily and rubbed the back of her head.

The hell? What just happened?!" she demanded, jumping up.

"You went on a sugar craze and Bailey beat you and knocked you back to your normal self," Leah explained. Meena tensed.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Leah was confused.

"Uh...Bailey beat you?" The telekinetic Smasher gave Meena a cocky grin. Meena glared and then shifted into a dragon.

"No one beats me! Especially not an amateur!" she yelled in a demonic voice. Bailey looked up and sweat dropped. Her right eye twitched nervously as a fireball came flaming towards her.

"OH SHIT," Bailey muttered. The impact shook the building and left a scorch mark. Bailey clawed her way out of the crater it had left, burnt and smoking.

"I'm ok," she croaked. She focused on a lunch table and flicked her wrist; the table responded and went flying towards Meena, who flew out of the way. The shape shifter snickered at the telekinetic.

"It's gonna take more than that to take down one of the top three, newbie!" Meena shouted. Bailey smirked.

"Not done yet!" She shot her hand out and Meena flew back to the wall.

"GOD DAMMIT, WILL YOU QUIT DOING THAT?!" Meena yelled. She shifted into her human form again and struggled against the hold. Whilst she was squirming, she failed to notice that with her other hand, Bailey was flinging another table towards her. When she saw the shadow of the table, Meena sighed.

"Aw, shit," she muttered as the table crashed into her. Bailey laughed, but stopped after a minute when she realized Meena hadn't come out of the debris yet. Bailey gasped and began tearing through the splintered plastic and wood.

"Meena?" she called when she did the find the shapeshifter. Then she heard the faint rhythmic beat of wings, and looked up to see a huge eagle swoop down and grab her.

"Surprise!" it said. Bailey, freaked out and squirming, yelled, "How the hell did you get out of there without being noticed?!" Meena chuckled.

"I shifted into a fly and flew out. Then I shifted into this eagle,"she explained. "Well...see ya!" Meena let go of Bailey and let the telekinetic drop fifteen feet to the floor, which was nothing for a Smasher. Meena flew back down and changed into her normal self. She smiled at Bailey in a friendly way.

"You did really well for a beginner," Meena praised.

"Thanks," Bailey said, standing up and playfully punching Meena's arm. But then Bailey noticed the cafeteria; there was a huge, smoking crater in the center. The right wall was webbed with cracks, and broken wood was every where. The other Smashers climbed out from under the surviving tables.

But to their disbelief, some of the teachers actually PRAISED the two, especially Bailey, who deserved all credit. The telekinetic bowed dramatically. Then the bell rang.

_CONNECTIONS-P.E. (EVERYONE)_

"OK!" Snake bellowed. "Red and Bailey, get your asses up here!" Nervously, Bailey climbed the stage to meet up with Red and his Pokéballs. Red grimaced.

"Sorry Bailey," he whispered. "Go! Charizard!" He threw a Pokéball onto the stage, and the dragon pokemon Charizard appeared in a flash of white light. He beat his wings and roared as if to say, "You're going down."

"You know the rules. One K.O. to win. BEGIN!" Snake yelled, and flipped of the stage.

A Pokéball appeared immediately. Bailey grabbed it and tossed it at Charizard. Metacross popped out and began attacking Charizard. Bailey closed in with her sword and slashed at the Dragon-type. Metacross quickly disappeared, and Charizard had taken 68% damage. He stomped forward and blew fire at Bailey, who was trapped in the vortex of flames. She became stunned and Charizard stomped forward to break a rock over Bailey's head. The telekinetic went up to 53% damage.

Bailey stood up and preformed a sword move Link had taught her. She tensed her arms and pulled the sword in line with her head. For a moment, she charged up some of her energy into the sword. Then she jumped into the air, spun the sword, and came crashing back down, heaving the power onto Charizard's head. Charizard slumped forward, but quickly got back up, with a close-cut 88%. He could be out from the next attack.

Roaring angrily, he flew up and came crashing back down on top of Bailey, who was too surprised to move. Dizzily, she hopped back up to attack...but then a Smash Ball appeared. The audience gasped on queue.

"GRAB IT, BAILEY!" Anasofia screamed, pumping her fists in the air and taking a sip of her Coke. Lucario munched nervously on popcorn nearby, worried for his precious Bailey. Leaping into the air, she brought her sword down and pulled the ball her way. Then she repeatedly swung at it until it broke; she then felt it's energy flow through her as she began to glow different colors. Charizard flew up in an attempt to escape, but soon fell back. Bailey used the power up.

First, she stuck out one arm to hold Charizard in place. Then she threw a sword at him and leapt into the air, still holding him in place. She came closer to Charizard and his pupils dilated. Bailey, who had a murderous look in her eyes, stopped feet below Charizard. She raised her free hand and Charizard's hands flew to his throat; he was being strangled. After a few minutes, Charizard flew off the stage. Bailey had won.

"A, Bailey. Great job," Snake murmured as he marked something down on his clipboard. "NEXT! Pikachu and Toon Link!"

After a few more Brawls, the Smashers left for third period.

_THIRD PERIOD. GUNS. BAILEY_.

"Bailey, keep your stance like this!" Samus commanded, demonstrating the pose. Bailey copied it and aimed her gun at the target. _Please let me live through this! _Bailey thought. She pulled the trigger, but the force blasted her backwards.

"WOAH!" she screamed as she slammed into the wall. Samus walked over and helped Bailey to her feet.

"Excellent. You destroyed the target, but you need to keep your feet firmly on the ground." Bailey groaned.

_I hate Guns..._

_FOURTH PERIOD-SPYING-BAILEY_

Bailey crept up onto Sheik.

"One, two, three..." the teacher counted in a bored voice and dodged to the side as Bailey flung herself at him.

"Crap!"

Shiek sighed and pulled Bailey up. "Bailey, you should really be lighter on your feet. And you should've worked with your group instead of-" Suddenly, Lucario jumped from the bushes and tackled Sheik. Bailey chuckled.

"All part of the plan, Sheik," she said, giving Lucario a hug.

The teacher stood and clapped. "Very nice. I like your tactic! Keep it up, guys."

With that, the bell rang for the end of the day.

_SMASHERS- PRACTICING IN THE BACK FIELD AT THE END OF THE DAY._

Meena was sparring with Link, and Bailey was hugging Lucario, chatting with the Pokemon. Anasofia was drawing presents for Kirby, while Autumn and Ike were target practicing. Sonic and Leah were arguing close by, and Pit was sweetly flirting with Amy.

_OUTSIDE THE SCHOOL FENCE_

"C'mon, Kevin! They're either super-smart dorks or really stupid mental kids! Just a little scare will even be fun!" a kid whispered to one of his friends.

"I dunno, Ralph. I heard they're different," Kevin replied. Their other friend snorted.

"Of course they're different. They're geeks. Now quit being a wuss, and let's scare 'em!"

"...I'm blaming you if anything happens, Jack," Kevin said, beginning to climb over the fence. Jack and Ralph followed. The three friends jumped over the fence.

"Wassup, freaks?" Ralph taunted, snickering until the Smashers turned to face their group.

"They have swords! What the heck?!" shouted Jack. The Smashers looked at their weapons, and turned slowly to the three kids. Then the Smashers smirked, raised their weapons and charged the kids to give them a scare.

"AHHHH!" they screamed as they scrambled over the fence. As they were running, Kevin shouted; "JACK YOU BASTARD! I TOLD YOU WE SHOULDN'T HAVE GONE IN!"

"THAT'S YOUR FAULT FOR LISTENING TO ME!"

The Smasher laughed at the kids.

"Ah, the entertainment people here can bring," Sonic said, wiping a tear from his eye.

_END DAY FIVE._

_And somehow, they're still alive..._


	11. Day Six: Meena

hey guys! To make up for the long wait for the last chapter, I made this and updated it quickly for you guys!

_I...am very proud of this chapter. I gave it a lot of humor and I hope you like it!__

* * *

_

_School Stairs-3:30 AM_

"Hey, don't drop her!"

"Speak for yourself, Sonic. Leah's tiny, can't you hold her?"

"Duh! But why does she have me all over her?"

"Will you two stop fighting? I still don't think this is a good idea…"

"Me either *grunt* I can't hold her up."

"What, is she heavy?"

"Shut up Link! Kirby's just tiny so I guess it's hard. You guys are strong so you have it easy."

"Speak for yourself Pit! Why don't you _walk_ down the stairs like us instead of flying?!"

"Will you both stop?! Waking up this early makes you two irritable. Link, if you keep arguing with everyone, you'll wake them up!"

"Whatever."

_Main School Hall-8:00 AM_

"Mmm," Meena murmured. She heard snickers and laughs all around her. So she propped herself up on her shoulders and rubbed her eyes. Her bed was stiff, almost solid. But her bed, filled with all the toys and video games she had lost 3-4 years ago, was usually stiff. But she freaked when someone else's arm brushed against hers.

"What the hell?!" she yelled, jumping up in fear. Then, she realized she was in the middle of the floor with her other roommates, all asleep in their pajamas.

Her pajamas were a Kakashi tee shirt and basketball pants. Autumn wore a white shirt and green shorts. Amy wore gray sweatpants and a black sleeveless shirt. Bailey wore light pink and dark pink striped PJ pants and a hot pink tank top. Anasofia wore a 'This Is It' tee shirt and black pants. Leah, surprisingly, was wearing a light blue top and dark blue pants with Sonic's face all over it.

"Wake up!!!" Meena yelled, shaking everyone. Everyone slowly opened their eyes and saw where they were.

"What the hell kind of practical joke is this?" Bailey yelled.

"This is not funny," Autumn admitted.

"Who did this?" Amy asked.

"I don't know, but whoever did are **jerks**!" Anasofia yelled loud enough for everyone in the hall to hear. Down the hall behind the crowd were Link, Lucario, Pit, Ike, Kirby, and Sonic. They all looked at each other and quickly ran off. Meanwhile, the girls all ran upstairs to the dorms to change quickly for first period.

_1__st__ Period- Swords-Meta Knight_

Meena's eyes were slowly closing while she listened to Meta Knight about how to hold a sword correctly. Apparently, a few Smashers were holding them wrong, so he had to go over it again. She felt like still sleeping and finally shut her eyes.

"Meena!" In her dream, she was about to kill Justin Beiber and, right when she was about to shoot him (shaped as a machine gun), he yelled that in a weird, deep voice.

"AH! Justin Beiber!" she screamed as she jumped up. Everyone in the class was watching her and a few laughed at her comment. She leaned over to Amy, "I fell asleep again, didn't I?" she asked. But before Amy could answer, a huge sword came flying at the two. The girls screamed and moved their heads. The sword landed in the wood of the wall behind the girls and they glared at Meta Knight like he was crazy.

"Show me how to hold a sword correctly," Meta Knight said, signaling the sword in the wall. Meena stood up and Bailey looked at Anasofia and Leah.

"Well that is defiantly not how teachers got students' attention back at our schools," she said. The other girls nodded.

Meena walked over to the sword in the wall and grabbed the handle. She gave it a hard tug and it didn't budge. She tried again and still nothing. Finally, she grabbed the handle and lifted up, putting her feet on the wall. She was standing horizontally trying to pull it.

"God...damn…fucking…," Meena was murmuring (and a lot more).

"Did she just call the sword the z-word?" Autumn asked, shocked.

"I think she did," Amy said, also shocked. Anasofia, Bailey, and Leah stared at the two in disbelief.

"The z-word?" Leah asked.

Amy smiled, "When you've been at this school as long as we have, you learn that there is a curse word for every word in the alphabet."

Meanwhile, Meena finally gave a hard tug and she (with the sword) went flying a few rows. She fell behind Mario's seat then stood up like nothing happened. So Meena showed the correct handle of the sword, nodded, and then went back to her seat.

"Well that was fun," she said.

_2__nd__ Period-Ruling-King Dedede_

Dedede smiled at the student, "Today, we will have a battle," he said.

Anasofia raised her hand, "What does this have to do with ruling?"

Dedede smiled, "Dominance goes along with beating people. Plus, it's pretty fun to watch," he said. "So,' he clapped his gloved hands together, "I want Link vs. Wario!" The two Smashers got on stage.

"Don't sit on him!" Meena yelled to Wario. Wario did his evil laugh and Dedede yelled, "Begin!"

Wario quickly pulled his motorcycle out of his pocket (Anasofia: "What the-?") and jumped on. He ran and hit Link fast, giving him 20% damage. Link pulled out his bow and shot an arrow to the _Mario_ character, giving him 35% damage.

"Go Link!" Meena yelled. Link winked at her and pulled a bomb from his back and threw it, ending Wario with 55% damage. Wario ran up, his face enlarged, and he bit Link's head. Link kicked around then finally jumped out with 57% damage. Then, a Smash Ball appeared.

"Grab it Link! Use the Triforce Slash!" Anasofia yelled. Link jumped up and slashed the Smash Ball with his sword. He started to glow with a rainbow aura and jumped in front of Wario. Wario gasped and tried to get away, but it was too late. 2 golden Triforce symbols surrounded him and slashed him many times. He finally pulled his sword back and held it there for a minute until he thrusted really hard with his swords. Wario flew off the stage into the wall.

"Winner: Link!" Dedede yelled. Link then went and sat next to Meena, receiving a hug.

_Lunch_

"There are so many things wrong with this," Bailey said.

"Why would Master Hand even let him do this?" Meena asked.

"Mr. Game and Watch is sick. But seriously, I bet Meta Knight could cook better than this," Leah said (earning a glare from Meta Knight, who was behind her).

The girls all stared in horror at what they saw: Crazy Hand was cooking. The things he cooked were either gray, or mushy, or both. The girls got their slob along with sodas from the vending machine and sat down.

"I think it just winked at me," Autumn said.

"I think mine is trying to crawl away," Meena said. And she was right, it was halfway off her plate.

Lucario walked up to the grossed-out students with a bag in his hands, "I think you all will like me very much," he said.

"Why?" Meena asked. Lucario poured the contents of the bag out to show delicious red apples and grapes.

"Where did you get these?" Bailey asked. All the Smashers at the table were glaring at the fruits.

"They grow in the forest I go to. You all can have as much as you want," he said. As soon as he said that, everyone jumped on the fruit, grabbing as much as they could.

"Oh, this is so good! Next time Crazy cooks, I say we go to the forest," Meena said. The Smashers all ate and had a better time than most of the other Smashers at lunch.

_Connections-Gym-Snake_

"Okay, Meena vs…hm….Peach!" Snake declared.

"Oh god," Meena said. The two were total opposite.

Meena stepped up and so did Peach. Peach took one look at Meena's Pac-Man tee shirt and dirty jeans and smiled, "I have this beautiful pink dress that would look fabulous on you!" she said.

Meena growled, "Oh, she's so dead," she said. Quickly, she shaped into a wolf, looking a lot like Link when he was a Wolf of Twilight.

She growled at Peach and Peach laughed, "You look so pretty as a wolf!" she said. Meena growled more and started to run. Peach quickly moved to her and used the Peach Bomber. A pink heart engulfed Meena and she flew back, getting 20% damage. When Meena moved toward Peach, she pulled out Toad.

"Toad! Oh my gosh!" Bailey yelled from the sidelines.

Then, a Smash Ball appeared. Peach hit it quickly with her parasol and glowed.

"Oh yea!" she yelled, and hearts went everywhere. Meena fell over, asleep. So Peach ran over and hit the wolf until she flew off the stage. Link quickly ran over to Meena, who had turned back into her normal form.

"Meena, are you okay?" he asked, lifted her head in his arms.

"I was BEATEN! By PEACH!!!" she was absolutely horrified. "First Bailey and now Peach? How many pink girls am I going to get beaten by this week?" she yelled. A few feet away, Bailey and Peach were talking and laughing at Meena.

"Win some lose some, Meena. It's probably because you didn't have many calories at lunch with those fruits," Link assured her.

"Yea. I would NEVER lose to PEACH!" Meena said.

_3__rd__ Period-Speed-Bowser_

"Okay, today we will-"

"Bowser, please come to the front office," the microphone answered.

"What'd he do?" Anasofia whispered to Meena.

"Probably tried to kill Mario and Luigi again," Meena whispered back.

"AGAIN?!" Bowser yelled, shooting fire out of his mouth. "You guys run until I get back," he said, and left. Of course, everyone just stood their and talked to their friends.

"Gosh, it's hot in here," Link said, and he pulled his shirt off to reveal a six-pack. Meena stared at him in shock. Link just smiled and hugged her, making her gasp in total adorement.

_4__th__ Period-Survival-DK_

"Today, you will go though a maze of lava. No shape shifting, drawing, or motorcycles," DK announced. The class was inside a volcano. "And don't step in the lava!" he added.

"Oh crap!" Meena yelled. The toes of her tennis shoes were burnt.

DK laughed, "Okay, now don't step in the lava unless you want to end up like Meena's shoe," he said. Kirby looked a little scared so Anasofia grabbed his hand.

"GO!" DK yelled, and everyone started running.

Everyone had to jump over rivers of lava and had to do things such as swinging on a rope over really hot lava. But everyone was also fighting each other to get to be first. Meena and Link ran together and Meena got in the front.

"Look! The finish line!" Meena yelled.

"Hi-ya!" She turned to see the Ice Climbers hurling at her. But Link tackled them to the ground.

"Link! You got 'em?" Meena asked.

"Yea, just go!" Link yelled. Meena kept running and finally reached the end.

"Meena, you get an A," DK said.

_An A? That's it? For all this shit? _Meena thought.

"Oh, and don't forget this!" DK said. The next thing Meena knew, a big bunch of bananas knocked her over.

"Food!" she yelled, and started eating.

_Anasofia, Autumn, Amy, Bailey, Leah, and Meena's Room-7:30PM_

"Hey guys, look. Those guys from yesterday are back," Amy commented, looking out the window. All the others also ran to the window.

"I got this,' Meena said. She grabbed something from her drawer, jumped out the window, and then flew up as a bat. She flew near them and the boys all watched her. Then she landed on the grass as a human. Her teeth were long, like a…

"Vampire!" Kevin yelled.

"This place is so awesome and scary!" Ralph yelled. Then all the kids ran away. Meena flew back to the room.

"Well that was fun," she said, putting fake vampire teeth on her dresser. Everyone else laughed at her trick.

_End of Day 6_

_And they're all alive except for Vampire Meena!_


	12. Day Seven: Leah

Hey guys, Bailey here. So Anasofia (AKA starsinspace78) wrote this chapter because I let here. This day is based on Leah! YAY! ANd here is a message from her:  
_I'm so thankful to be writing this chapter, and I hope the person I'm writing it about enjoys it too. I listen to a lot of music so it influences what I write. Thank you for reading and please review if you can! Thank you._

Also, **please go to http :// jonasgirl80. deviantart. com (remove the spaces) (my account) and look in my gallery to see pics of the MSoGA characters, thank you!**

* * *

_Morning-The girl's dorm- 7:30 AM_

_Dun. Dun. Dun_.

"Why do I even bother…" Bailey muttered groggily.

Meena laughed at Bailey's remorse and sat up, turning off her iPod. Quickly glancing at the bathroom door, Leah was already walking out, showered and dressed. She looked pretty enthusiastic for the morning.

"Someone looks a little excited", Anasofia said as she peacefully stretched, she was pretty glad Bailey and Meena weren't at each other's necks like usual, pretty odd.

"What's going on?" Amy asked quickly, peeping out the covers.

"Well, for your information, today I get to kick the shiz out of Sonic today in swords class, I've been practicing and I have had this freakin' anger towards him welling up in me for too long now."

"But doesn't Meta Knight just randomly choose who battles?" Autumn whispered, swiftly pushing a curl behind her ear, and yawned.

"Actually no, he has these files, stacked with notes taken on how well we do, our tactics and techniques, and our will. He also writes who will fight the next day." Leah said.

"Expand, I mean how did you even get into his files, wouldn't he murder you?" Bailey questioned curiously.

"I have my ways, just ask Sheik…" Leah's eyes were suddenly darker and scarier than usual.

"N-no, I'm not going to…" Meena said, her usual strength totally drained.

"SHAMONE THEN, let's get ready so we can eat breakfast!" Anasofia yelled, impersonating Michael Jackson, wiggling her finger and moon walking to the bathroom door. Everybody sighed and stood up.

"Fine then, I just can't wait though" Leah huffed.

_Breakfast-8:00 AM_

During breakfast, Sonic glared defiantly at Leah who was casually munching on a Granny Smith apple, barely noticing.

_Why doesn't she care about anything I do? Maybe she knows something I don't, dang, or maybe she just doesn't care about me at all. For goodness sake, I got to stop acting so weird; I'm starting to drive ME insane. Maybe Leah isn't so bad… _Sonic thought.

"Hey, Leah, you know, maybe you should stop chewing like a cow and come over here for a sec'." Sonic challenged, not paying attention to his feelings.

The rest of the group of girls looked confused, but shrugged it off.

"You can do whatever you want, but don't start Meta Knight's class so early, 'kay Leah?" Bailey giggled loudly.

"Yeah, man, then WE could get killed" Meena said as she stuffed her mouth in preparation for whatever comes out her.

"I'll see what I can do." Leah whispered as she slapped her friend's arms, rolling her eyes as she walked towards the other table.

"What's up?" Sonic asked.

Leah just smirked.

"So it's going to be THAT way, just tell me, what's up?" Sonic pointed at her, with a sly smile painted on his face. In truth, he was getting pretty clammy and cold.

"Just ready for what's coming up later, Link taught me all he knows…"

_What the heck, what does she mean by that? _"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing and EVERYTHING!" Leah yelled, loudly enough for the lunchroom to hear, then suddenly there was a string of whispers escalating.

RINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG

"You'll find out soon enough," she said.

"Heh-heh, whatever, I DON'T CARE, DON'T TELL ME, I DON'T WANT TO KNOW", he yelled manically shaking his glove-covered fists in the air.

_Man, I really want to know._

…

_Meta Knight- Swords-1st period-9:30_

"Okay. Class, today, I have decided the perfect demonstration, if you have noticed my choice is all about the combination of brains and swiftness, combining into one." You couldn't see it, but Meta Knight was already mischievously smiling.

"SONIC, LEAH, YOU TWO WILL BE FIGHTING!" Meta Knight heightened his voice.

You could already hear murmuring throughout the class.

He brought it down a couple of notches when he noticed Sonic turning his head and looked at Leah, whom waved and smiled happily.

"Okay, Sir-dude-Meta-thing—"

"It's Meta KNIGHT" He yelled in a brisk manner, interrupting Sonic.

"Whatever, I'm not scared, but why her, she'll hold a grudge on me for sure when I beat her…"

"Don't be so sure, she might outwit you, and she's pretty strong. Why are you so worried about her thoughts, it's not like you." Meta Knight seemed surprisingly worried.

"Don't know, don't care, I was just curious that's all." He pushed every feeling away, and stretched, trying to prepare.

"Okay, everyone observe, Bailey and Anasofia, watch closely."

Bailey muttered something irritable under her breath and Anasofia just obeyed, wincing from her seat further away.

Leah looked at Sonic, readily placing her weapons in reach and Sonic lightly balancing the sword on his pinky.

"GO!" Meta Knight screamed out.

As Leah was more prepared she quickly slashed her sword out, warding Sonic away from her. He spun around the platform and tried to move away, and then with a tight jerk he pulled out his sword and began hitting hers as she approached towards him. She turned behind him and grabbed the neck of his shirt and tugged briefly which caused him to fall; from the looks of his eyes he couldn't accept that. He quickly jumped just as fast as he fell, but came into an awkward position when he stood up, because Leah was right in front of him, nose-to-nose. Leah smirked at her chance, and when she put up her arms to push, he grasped them as he pulled her into a tight hug then let go of her, making her tumble aimlessly.

The crowd all winced and felt the pain, but Leah wasn't over just yet.

"Oh great, she's tougher than I thought, but still not tougher than me." Meena whispered to Amy, and turned to Link who grinned and agreed.

Leah slid across the floor and smacked her leg at Sonic's; he fell on the ground for the second time. She unsheathed another sword and began to hit him with it. Sonic rolled away as fast as he could, but it wasn't the same as running, he tried to keep things fair since Leah didn't get her powers yet…

His strength began to decrease to 55%, but he fought on. Using the little kick boxing skills he knew he started to turn a simple demonstration into a competition, his pride trying to settle in. Leah couldn't take the throws, so she ran at him an angle and she jumped with agility. "AHHHHH!" she yelled as she kicked him right in the face then slashed him with her sword, making him drop his; she put him in a tight headlock and pinned him down.

"Leah wins at 65%!" Meta Knight proclaimed.

"I can't breath-so-tired, heh…" Leah sighed out. Sweat droplets lacing her forehead, she tried to wipe them away, but she was so weak. Bailey, Anasofia, Meena, Autumn, and Amy ran down to congratulate her, though she was distracted. She kept looking at Sonic, who was trying to sit himself up; he was heaving and breathing hard. Leah walked away, her friends unaware of Sonic being in pain.

"Hey man, you okay?"

"I guess-ugh-no, I think-I need someone to take me to the nurse's office."

"Well, I suppose I should take you, is that okay?"

"Sure." He was so beat that he couldn't come up with a good comeback.

"Leah WHERE are you going, you just WON over Sonic!" Meta Knight spoke fiercely.

"I need to help him."

"Fine, but don't come back to this class, just go to your next period after you take him. By the way, you got an A."

"Wow, thanks." Leah strained pulling Sonic across the floor. All the other girls were instructed to go to their next period by Meta Knight, and went after several threats that involved dangerous material that shouldn't be mentioned.

"Man, you're heavy." Leah said, half dragging have carrying Sonic to the office.

"It's probably the weight of my muscles…" Sonic carried the conversation by chuckling.

"Show-off." Leah said as she opened the doors of the nurse's office, and wearily carried him unto the bed. She started preparing ice in a baggy and softly pushed back his blue hair away from his left eye to put it on.

"Listen, I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hurt you so badly, I know it was for class, but I feel awful now."

"I'm too annoying, I probably caused it in the first place. You did what you have to do and I'm totally one hundred percent proud of you." He grinned and tried to pull himself up a little bit, when he lost his place, and grabbed unto Leah for support.

"Whoa, my goodness, unngh…", he uttered, but instead of letting go, he just positioned himself to where he pulled her into a tight embrace, his face reddening up.

He grasped harder and smiled, he was finally tearing down the walls that kept them apart… (A/N: Credit that final phrase about the walls to Michael Jackson, it's part of his song 'Invincible', check it out, it reminds me of their relationship!) She sat there and took it, and held on, she was actually enjoying it, not kicking ANY of his weak spots; she nuzzled her face on his shoulder. Unfortunately, it was over soon, as Sonic felt weaker and finally let go.

"L-Listen, you should rest. I think the nurse went to grab a bite in the lunchroom, she'll probably be back in a minute." Leah said trying to change the subject; she turned up the A-C to cool both of them off while they waited, which took longer than a minute. They caught up with each other and chatted, even sharing laughs, it was pretty weird for them at first, but later started to enjoy it.

…

"So that's what Eggman said, my God, he's hilarious!" Leah giggled.

"Yeah, it's amazing what you hear from people!"

She almost fell from laughing so hard.

_I've never seen her so animated before, I can't believe I can make her this happy, it's pretty cool. I want to see this side of her more often…_

His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden swing of the door, it was the nurse.

"Oh, I'm SO sorry Sonic; I didn't realize you were here. Bowser had an ear ache, and was being REALLY annoying about it.," the nurse said with a squeaky voice. Sonic felt a quick edge of turmoil in his realization that Leah probably had to leave then and there.

"Looks like Leah knows how to take good care of people, considering Sonic looks so happy", she half-smirked looking at his wounds, and Leah smiled to herself.

"I believe it's okay for you to go now, and by the way you should head onto third period, second is over by now for sure."

Leah's smile faded as a pang of dread washed everything away. "Aw, third period?"

"Yes, now go", her uppity voice starting to melt into another disciplining adult.

"Bye Sonic, get better soon so we can start practicing more together, okay?" she said, blushing slightly.

"Okay", he said warmly and winked at her.

She cherished his rare token of kindness, and walked outside the room.

…

_Hallway to 3rd period-_

Meena was chewing on a sandwich as she treaded tiredly after fighting in King Dedede's class with other students.

Her eyes widened as she saw Leah walking down the hallway.

"WHERE WERE YOU!" she yelled as she took a swing of her arm and hit Leah's back.

"Ow! Helping Sonic, where did you get that sandwich?" she asked confusingly.

"Oh, Autumn scored it for me at Mr. Game and Watch's class, MEENA AND HER SANDWICHES WILL ALWAYS PREVAIL!" she shouted, taking a large bite of it.

"They made sandwiches huh, no big deal then, I thought it was going to be cake or something…" Meena ignored her and just ate on, trying to gain her energy back.

Leah just chuckled, and saw Captain Falcon waiting at the door for her.

"Well, better get to class, I am probably going to blow up every instrument as usual."

"Well, do it with pride, I always do when I put bombs in Bailey's pocket."

"I'll try." And with that she ran into the door.

…

_3rd period-Music-Captain Falcon_

"You're a little late, what's going on Leah?" Captain Falcon said as he handed an electric violin to her.

"I was just helping Sonic by taking him to the nurse after I defeated him in Meta Knight's class." She said as she hurriedly sat down on her chair.

"Oh my, is he okay?"

"He'll be fine…"

"Well, a great friendship revolves around give-or-take, and you certainly are a great friend!" His said with a stoic expression.

_He may be cheesy, but I guess he's right…_

"HI LEAH!" Kirby yelled across the room, waving at her like he was crazy, or was he?

Leah simply shook her hand meekly and took a seat next to him.

"Tell Sonic I said to get better soon, please?" His bright blue eyes shone cutely.

"And tell Anasofia to save me some onigiri at lunch."

"Sure." Leah didn't feel like responding too much, she was still tired and wasn't certain on which song to play.

"Let's start with the simple Mario Brothers theme okay?" Captain Falcon said tapping the wooden pew.

"Hmm, simple, I can deal with that." Leah sighed.

Then suddenly everybody broke into the theme as quickly as he ordered for them to, and played in a super fast tune.

"Oh. My. GOD!" She urged in her head.

She kept up with the pace as best as she could, and took it as a competition. She thought of her and Sonic. She could also hear him encouraging her with the sweet words he said before, and suddenly she began to play better. (A/N: I mean, just imagine the fiddler in the Geico commercials!)

"GREAT JOB LEAH!" Captain Falcon shouted through the loud music being produced together by all the students.

She began to sweat again, but it was nothing compared to the great flow of determination going through her veins.

"I… can…do…this!"

She bit her tongue and played on; at the end everybody took a huge breath as it ended.

"Wonderful, wonderful, why don't you all take a break and head out to lunch early?" Captain Falcon responded.

All the students quickly ran out of the door, playing like a maniac sure kills off tons of energy…

…

_Lunch-Everyone_

"So I heard you were helping out Sonic?" Bailey asked.

"YES, can we please talk about something else? I mean, how are you guys doing?" Leah snapped.

Amy glanced at Autumn, whom glanced at Anasofia, however she wasn't paying attention because she was giving Kirby the onigiri he asked for.

Bailey just took the order lightly and answered. "Pretty good, but I've noticed that Lucario is either always getting nervous around me, or really overprotective."

Leah nodded, but came into attention as she saw Lucario easing up to the table, confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, hey Lucario. It wasn't that important." Bailey retorted.

However, Lucario already knew what they were talking about, with his over-sensitive hearing. He shuffled his shaggy hair, and placed his head on the table.

Meena wanted to switch the subject around. "So Link, is it true you were helping Leah prepare for her brawl?"

"Hmm, yeah, it's true. I was showing her some different moves, I wanted Meta to think she had diverse fighting techniques."

"Well, I think you did a great job, considering she got an A."

Leah just smiled, but Link's eyes clouded with gratification and surprise and his cheeks were a little red at Meena's comment. He gave her a short-lived hug, and turned to pick at some peas. Meena just sat there, mouth agape.

"Well then, who wants cake?" Leah said, pushing a piece of her leftover to the middle of the table.

"Me!" Both Pit and Ike said at same time, grabbing it.

"Oh no…" Kirby whispered to Amy and Autumn.

"I think you should go in and just suck it in; nothing can happen if it's gone." Amy assured him.

It did however end up having Kirby yelled at for the next two hours…

...

_4th period-Surviving- Donkey Kong_

"Today, students, we will be climbing trees."

Everybody chuckled at what seemed to be the seemingly easy task.

"Unfortunately for you guys, it's this tree." He pointed to Wispy Woods, which volunteered to be Donkey Kong's new method of torture.

"You will climb him and avoid his attacks, which includes him flinging apples at you, pinching you with his branches and possibly shake you off of him, get to the top and get the banana I put on the largest branch, and NO using powers. Anasofia, Meena, Leah, and Amy GO!"

Leah wanted to turn away and run for the hills, but she could already see Meena making leeway to it.

Leah ran up to it alongside her and watched as Amy and Anasofia ran up to her too.

"I cannot believe we're doing this, this is the worst challenge yet!" Anasofia yelled as she smacked the branches that were getting in her way.

"Exactly, well put!" Leah yelled as she chucked apples at the tree's face. His face twisted and he shook in anger. Meena held her place as he did, and stood her ground, err tree. All the other students stood watch, trying to learn their techniques.

Amy was starting to get pestered because the dumb tree pinched her left-to-right.

"Hey, stop it!"

He was reddened in anger and began to drop apples on her.

"OWWWAA!"

Meena kicked if from the side and pulled up branch-by-branch.

"Don't worry Amy!" She grabbed onto the banana and threw it to Leah who was halfway up Wispy.

She then lost her place trying to grab that it fell on the ground, were one of his branch-hands picked it up. He started to play monkey-in–the-middle with Anasofia, using two different branches, throwing the banana to each branch were Anasofia couldn't reach.

Immediately she tugged briskly on of his branch-arms and twisted it, making him drop it in pain. Leah slid down along with Meena and ran to Anasofia who both sprinted to Amy. All four girls ran as quickly as possible to Donkey Kong who eyed the banana's shape. He grinned and looked up to them.

"THIS is what I expect from you guys. Well done." The group of girls all hugged one other.

"Leah, when did you get so strong?" Meena questioned noticing how quickly she climbed up the tree.

"Don't know."

Sonic.

...

_-Autumn, Leah, Meena, Bailey, Amy, and Anasofia's room_

"Man, you guys must have worn me out, because I'm never this tired!" Leah moaned as she jumped into her bed.

"You need to get used to it, this school is like that, tiring." Autumn said quietly as she neatly tucked herself into bed.

"Hmmm, yeah." Amy whispered, shutting her eyes.

"Do you guys hear something?" Bailey muttered.

"Hey, yeah, I do. Like whispering or something." Meena added.

Anasofia ran up to the window and saw Sonic climbing up the wall of their dormitory with these strange boys.

"Ehhh, Sonic?" Anasofia opened the window and whispered loudly enough for them to hear.

"I told you, Kevin, don't talk too much!" Sonic said rolling his eyes.

"That was Ralph's fault!"

"Sonic! Aren't you supposed to be in the nurse's office right now?" Leah questioned as she walked quickly to the window.

"I couldn't take it in that stuffy place. I HAD to split."

"Why are these boys with you though?" Meena asked, still lying in her bed.

"No reason." Kevin said.

"WE JUST WANTED TO ASK SOME QUESTIONS OKAY!" Ralph admitted.

"They're like your fans." Sonic groaned. "They saw me sneaking out and asked for help, okay."

"Well tell them to sneak in another day, we're tired," a tiresome Leah responded as she crawled back into her covers.

"Yeah, please, we need all the sleep we can get!" Autumn yelled as tried to shut her eyes.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU BOYS DOING THERE!" a loud Ganondorf-like voice sounded.

Sonic ran on the wall he climbed on and hid away.

"Close the window!" Bailey urged Anasofia.

"Got it."

And all the girls closed their eyes, giggles escaping here and there.

_End of Day 7 _

_And they pretty much survived, (well at least I hope for Ralph and Kevin)._


	13. Day Eight: Amy

Hello people! Sorry for the long update...school is out for the summer. Currently, I (alone!) and writing on saturday to monday, so it might be a while. From the beginning to third period is what Meena wrote and the rest was me. Currently, Meena is working on the epic ending fight and we are so excited! We already planned out how this fic is gonna end and we are telling NO ONE! it's going to be so EPIC! Expect the fic to end by the end of the summer but, dont worry, we have about 2 sequels planned!

Now, on with the show!

* * *

_Dun. Dun. Dun._

"FOR THE FUCKING LOVE OF GOD, TURN THAT LOUD SHIT OFF!" Leah roared an early morning 6:30. Meena was a bit stunned, but smiled evily as she saw it got on her friend's nerves. Meena silenced the alarm for a second, and then tiptoed to Leah's bed. Meena plugged her ears, and restarted the iPod's alarm right next to Leah's ear.

The sound blasted through Leah's ears for a second. Meena stuffed her iTouch in her pocket and ran to the bathroom, slamming and locking the door shut just as Leah reached the door.

"YOU STUPID MIDGET!" Leah shouted, glaring even more once she heard Meena cheerily thank her from the other side.

"Dude, it's okay, Leah. She did it to me once when I first came, too," Amy said, turning on the TV and motioning for everyone else to come watch.

She flipped through the channels until she got to Spongebob.

"Ahh. This reminds me of when I was still full human," Amy sighed. "I could go for some waffles!"

"Your outta luck! French toast, eggs, bacon, and chocolate cake today," Autumn read off the lunch menu.

"Chocolate cake?" Anasofia asked. Amy nodded.

"Yup. Every other week they throw in something like that, mainly because it helps some people stock up on energy. The people who need that have special attacks that drain energy, but sugar usually helps. Me, Autumn, Meena, and Pit are a few," Amy explained.

"Why Pit?" Anasofia asked.

"Flying requires more energy than you'd think. Why do you think he doesn't fly everywhere?" Amy murmured.

"Oooooh. That makes since," Bailey said.

Meena walked out of the bathroom, her hair wrapped in a towel. "Next!" Meena shouted.

Amy jumped off the couch, grabbed a towel, and ran to the bathroom. Soon, Amy emerged and everyone else quickly finished up.

"Thank god! For once, we can be on time for breakfast!" Meena exclaimed, shifting into a cheetah had running to the cafeteria.

The other five laughed as they heard Peach scream. Meena ran back out, still a cheetah, a piece of Peach's pink dress clamped in her mouth.

"We should BURN IT!" Meena yapped, tossing it to the side. Amy nodded, and smiled evily. She stared at the piece of fabric. After a second, it started sizzling and then combusted. She grinned and walked into the cafeteria, everyone else staring back at her, horrified.

"That was f-ing awesome!" Bailey exclaimed and ran after Amy. At the breakfast line, they had to wait a moment. Then, Amy piled her tray with French toast, eggs, and a slice of cake. She headed to their usual table and doused her French toast in syrup. Then she squirted some whipped cream on top and began eating.

"Waffles would still be a hell of a lot better!" Amy muttered to everyone else. Pit, whose face was smeared in chocolate icing, nodded in agreement. Amy giggled at his face.

"Pit, you've got a little chocolate on your face," she said, pointing to his face. Pit's eyes widened and he wiped his face with a paper towel.

Bailey laughed at Lucario, who'd checked his own face for chocolate.

FIRST PERIOD-SWORDS: META KNIGHT

"Marth! Even though you are well with a sword, I DO expect you to pay attention in my class!" Meta Knight glared.

"Sorry, Knight," Marth turned from talking to Pit to face the front.

"Now then, class. Who would like to volunteer to spar with someone?" the masked teacher asked. No one raised their hand.

"Nobody? Well, I'll pick someone then. Let's see...we'll have Amy versus... uh bu bu...Sonic. Grab your swords and come here!" Meta Knight ordered, beckoning the two. Sonic walked over to Amy.

"It's ok, I'll go easy on you," he whispered, giving her a thumbs up. Amy smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Even if you tried your hardest, I'd kick your ass to Jupiter," she whispered back, as she grabbed a sword. Sonic gave a little "Hm," and grabbed a sword himself. He balanced it perfectly on his pointer finger.

"Top that." Amy smirked and balanced the sword on her nose, and let Sonic gawk for a moment.

"Sonic! Amy! TODAY please!" Meta Knight muttered irritably.

The two Smasher walked up to the huge stage. They raised their swords in a ready position. As soon as the masked swordsman bellowed "Go," Amy's eyes widened, and she pointed a shaking finger behind Sonic.

"W-what is THAT?" she asked fearfully. Sonic stupidly took the bait and looked behind himself.

"Wait, there's nothing-" Sonic was cut off as Amy brought her sword down. Thanks to his quick reflexes, his mind registered the attack and he raised his own sword in time to block. Amy charged forward, sword pointing outward. Sonic jumped up and came stabbing down. Amy rolled to the side.

"You're pretty good...but not good enough!" Sonic cried as he leapt into the air. Amy jumped to meet his strike, but her timing was a bit off. Sonic ended up grazing her arm.

"Playtime's over, hedgehog. The game starts now!" Amy made a quick turn and back slashed Sonic into the wall.

"Damn," the blue haired student groaned as he sat up again. Amy was already on him before he could even stand. She swiped over and over, cutting Sonic's clothes to ribbons.

Eventually, Sonic pushed her away and swung a wide arc with his sword. Amy grunted as the sword slashed her stomach. She growled and gripped her sword, ready to strike again Sonic mimicking. Then, the bell rang.

Amy dropped her sword and ran to grab her stuff. She smirked at Sonic and followed her friends out of the room to second period

THIRD PERIOD-COOKING: GAME-AND-WATCH

Mr. Game-and-Watch had written on the whiteboard.

'Today, you will be making your OWN food for a grade. You may work in groups of two. Kirby, people are NOT ingredients! Refrigerate your products and I will grade them when I am feeling well.

-Mr. G-A-W'

"Aw man! And I can make the best People Stew!" Kirby muttered, then added when he noticed everyone was staring at him horrifically; "I spit the people out again!"

Everyone backed away from him for a few moments. Amy and Autumn teamed up and started to work on a chocolate cake.

"Here, let me get the flour," Amy muttered as she reached into the pantry. She pulled out the white paper bag and a cup and measured the amount. She leveled it off and dumped it into the bowl. Autumn cracked two eggs perfectly, not allowing even a bit of the shell inside. Amy added milk, butter, sugar, and a drop or two of vanilla. Autumn stirred it up and poured the batter into a pan, staring at the clock the whole while. They had forty five minutes till lunch.

"Forget the oven!" Amy stared at the bottom of the pan until you could see the faintest yellow-green outline. Amy heard the batter boiling and baking.

After about five minutes of a staring contest, Amy loaded the slightly baked cake into the preheated oven. She set the timer for ten minutes and talked with Autumn until they heard the 'ding' of the timer. Autumn carefully removed the pan from the oven to see a yummy looking cake.

The two began spreading it with chocolate icing, and sprinkled sprinkles on the top.

_RIIIING!_

Grabbing her stuff, Amy ran from the classroom, after setting the cake in the fridge.

LUNCH-EVERYONE

Today was pizza day from Pizza Hut, so everyone had a slice of their favorite pizza. Amy and Pit both got pepperoni and sat together.

"So Medusa is the Goddess of Darkness in your world? And she trapped you in the Underworld?" Amy asked, shocked.

"Yea, but Goddess Palutena gave me this bow and I escaped and saved her," Pit explained, blushing.

"May I see it?" Amy asked. Pit handed the Sacred Bow of Palutena and Amy felt it with a look of curiosity on her face. She pressed it and the bow split into two blades.

"That's so cool!" Amy said with a grin on her face.

Meena, who was across the table, looked at Link. "Can your bow turn into two knifes?" she asked him. Link laughed awkwardly and looked at his bow.

GYM-EVERYONE

"Today, I want Pit vs…hm… how about Fox?" Snake declared, and the two entered. "GO!" Snake yelled.

Fox quickly used a left hook jab, giving Pit 2% damage. Pit used the Wings of Icarus to fly up in the sky then drop down to hit Fox with a slash, giving him 12% damage.

Fox didn't waste any time to use his side smash and spin kicked Pit, ending it with Pit receiving 20% damage for a total of 22%.

"Come on Pit! Get the Final Smash!" Amy yelled. Pit looked up to see the Final Smash ball. Hearing Amy made him smile and he shot up and hit it as fast as he could. Fox tried to hit it, but it was to high up.

"All troops! Move out!" Pit screamed. Then, a huge impression of a woman with green hair showed up in the stage. Millions of angels came out upon Pit's request.

"So who is that?" Amy asked.

Bailey, looking at her iPod, answered, "That's Pit's Final Smash: Palutena's Army. Those little angels are Centurions and that lady is the Goddess Palutena," she explained

Meena smirked. "Looks like you have a little competition Amy. He _did_ save her from the Underworld. And she seems to like him," she teased.

Anasofia punched her arm. "Oh, shut up Meena. Pit and Amy like each other, you know that," she reminded her. Meena laughed evilly and looked back at the stage.

On the stage, many Centurions were slamming into Fox, giving him 30% damage with every hit. After about 5 hits, Fox had, in total, 172% damage. Pit quickly hit his with his Sacred Bow and Fox flew off the stage. Pit walked off the stage and Amy hugged him.

"That was so awesome, Pit!" Amy said, hugging him.

"Oh, uh, thanks," Pit thanked while blushing.

FORTH PERIOD- SPYING-SHEIK

"I can't believe we're actually doing this!" Amy whispered while she, Bailey, Lucario, Ike, and Pit were crouched down.

"Come on. It's nothing big and we'll get a good grade. I'm sure Sheik will return it," Ike assured her. The group was hiding in front of Master Hand's office and, just to the outside, was a shelf of Maxim Tomatoes. The challenge Sheik gave them was to steal three of the tomatoes without using their powers.

"But where's Crazy Hand?" Pit asked.

"It seems that he's on the internet right next to the tomatoes," Lucario noticed.

Amy's eyes widened. "I got a good idea," she said, and jumped up. When she took one step into the room, the hand quickly gasped and shut the laptop.

"Um…w-what do you want?" Crazy asked nervously.

Slightly curious, Amy asked him, "What were you doing?"

"Nothing. And if a big biker guy named Big Mike comes, I'm not home and I know nothingabout calling him a vegetable!" Crazy said.

Amy, stifling a laugh, nodded. "Okay then. Well, I'm just here to tell you that the soda machine in the cafeteria is broken and it's spewing out Mountain Dews for free," she lied.

Crazy looked as if he was trying to control himself. "O-Okay, I'll get right on it," he said, and Amy left. As soon as she was crouched down with the others by the door, Bailey looked strangely at her.

"And what was the point of that?" she asked.

"3," Amy counted down, "2. 1," as soon as she said one, the hand was already speeding down the hall to the cafeteria.

"Go, go, go!" Ike ordered as he held the door open and everyone ran in. They grabbed the tomatoes and quickly ran back to Sheik.

"Here you go, three tomatoes!" Pit said, setting the tomatoes down on the table.

Sheik smiled at the students. "Good. A-plus, everybody," he said.

ROOM 12.445

The girls were all sitting around. Bailey and Anasofia were watching a Michael Jackson music video on Bailey's iPod, Meena was watching Japanese Naruto on youtube, Autumn was jamming out to 90s music, Amy was chatting with her family on her cell phone, and Leah was drawing.

"Wow…we haven't heard from Kevin and Ralph all day today. You think they may be planning something?" Leah asked.

"Maybe they finally decided to get a life," Meena said, her eyes glued to the screen.

"I wonder what happened when Ganon_dork _got to'em," Bailey asked.

The Brawlers all thought for a moment till Autumn answered. "Knowing Ganondorf, they're probably dead or petrified to come here anymore," she explained. All the other Smashers thought for a moment then all said 'yea'. They relaxed a little bit longer then went to sleep.

_End of Day Eight_

_And they all survived._


	14. Day Nine

__

Hello everyone! This day (and Sunday and Monday) will and are written by me (Bailey) because Meena is currently working on the epic fight scene. So today, as a saturday, is not focused on anyone. I'm so sorry this is short, but I didn't have many ideas for this since it's a weekend and I dont have certain critera for each class. Tomorrow is about Autumn and will be sorta short too so...yeah. LOL.

"GOOD MORNING HUMANS!" a voice bellowed throughout the room. The girls all screamed and jumped up to see Crazy Hand in the middle of their room.

"What the fuck? What time is it?" Meena asked.

"Three thirty on the morning!" Crazy yelled, eccentric. He was soon met with six pillows thrown at him. Oh, come on. Everyone's awake, 'cause we're going on a field trip!" he explained.

A field trip? To where?" Bailey requested.

"A museum," Crazy answered.

"Why this early? Doesn't a museum open at, like, seven or eight?" Amy questioned.

"Yes, well we can get everyone in using our powers and we don't have money to pay for thirty-seven tickets," Crazy Hand clarified. "The bus is leaving in ten minutes so you guys better be there or else," he said.

"Or else what?" Autumn wondered.

"Or else we'll leave without you, MWAHAHAHAHA!" Crazy cackled like he was evil and left.

"Anyone up for sleeping in?" Bailey suggested.

"Nah. This is the first field trip we've had in a long time, so let's get ready," Meena said, sitting up and yawning. The girls all got ready very groggily and walked down the empty hallways where they met up with the boys.

(A/N: the "boys" refers to Link, Kirby, Lucario, Ike, Sonic, and Pit and the "girls" refers to Meena, Anasofia, Bailey, Autumn, Leah, and Amy)

"What's wrong with you guys?" Sonic asked.

"Too...tired," Bailey mumbled out. The boys chuckled at the girls and walked outside to the bus.

Standing in the front of the bus were two men who looked to be in their mid-twenties. One had combed out white hair, pale skin, and blue eyes that were so pale that they almost looked see through. He wore a white button-up shirt, faded jeans, and white gloves. The other man looked almost exactly like the first man except that he had longer, more crazy hair, red eyes, and wore a top hat. This man wore a white Hollister shirt and faded jeans.

"Who are those guys?" Leah grumbled.

Sonic smiled at her. "That's Master Hand and Crazy Hand! They usually don't go in their human forms," he answered. The girls all dragged themselves to the bus and sat down. Meena sat with Link, Amy with Pit, Autumn with Ike, Bailey with Lucario, Anasofia sat with Kirby, and Leah sat with Sonic because there were no more seats (well, except the one next to Wario). And within five minutes of the ride, the girls were asleep on the boy they were sitting with's shoulder or lap (except for Leah, who leaned against the window).

"Great conversations, eh Ike?" Link whispered to the blue haired swordsman who was in front of him.

"Oh, just let them sleep. We'll get them a soda or something when we get there," Ike suggested. Link shrugged and put his hands behind his head, hoping to catch a few Z's himself.

MUSEUM

The girls were all shaken away and led inside to the museum. They were still a little tired, but they were awake. Crazy Hand used his destruction powers to destroy all of the alarms and security cameras. Master Hand used his powers of creation to create a door and they all walked inside. Everyone was exploring the wondrous painting but the girls got bored quickly. Even Autumn and Anasofia, who were big art freaks, burned out on it eventually.

"Three more hours of this? Oh, I don't know how much more I can take!" Bailey complained.

"This place is so boring. Why couldn't the hands take us to the water park like last time?" Meena wondered.

"You guys went to a water park?" Anasofia asked.

Autumn nodded. "It was a lot of fun," she added.

"Wait... Isn't there a 24-house movie theatre around here?" Leah asked. The girls stared at each other for a minute, and then Bailey quickly opened her Fandango app on her iPod.

"Let's go see that movie Death at a Funeral! I saw the original one and it's pretty fun," Meena suggested loudly.

"I wish. It's rated R and we can't get in without an adult. And what adult do we know that would take us?" Anasofia questioned.

"I know the perfect guy," Meena snickered evilly.

MOVIE- CONCESSION STAND 

"Thanks for buying the tickets," Autumn thanked, handing a Mountain Dew to Crazy Hand. Crazy didn't say anything, just took a huge sip of it. The girls, boys, and Crazy Hand all quickly went into the theater and sat down. The movie previews started with movies such as Nightmare on Elm Street and signs saying to turn your cell phones off. Then the movie started and the theater filled with laughter.

But in the middle of the movie, something was wrong with Crazy Hand as he finished his fifth Mountain Dew. He started shaking violently and his eye was twitching.

"Crazy, what's wrong?" Autumn asked, worried. Crazy just stared intensely at the screen.

Suddenly, Crazy jumped up on his seat (earning a few mad yells from the other movie goers) and held his hand out.

"Burn, baby, burn!" he screamed as fire spewed out of his gloved hands. The movie screen quickly caught on fire and the front part of the theater.

"Holy shit! What's wrong with him?" Leah bellowed, astonished.

He's on a sugar high! Come on guys, we got to get everyone out of here!" Bailey ordered, and everyone got to work grabbing the people and pushing them into the lobby. Afterward, Ike, Lucario, and Link all jumped and tackled Crazy Hand from behind and they flew about ten rows foreword to the level where the exits were.

"How can we calm him down?" Amy asked.

"We gotta go get Master Hand! He's the only one that knows how to calm him!" Bailey declared.

Meena grabbed Bailey's shoulders. "Don't you fucking dare! If Master Hand finds out, we are DEAD!" she bellowed angrily.

Bailey pushed her away and put her hands on her hips. "Then what do you propose we do?" she asked.

Autumn will go to that pet store next store and use her spit to make a hole in the wall. Then she'll grab a tranquilizer and we're put him to sleep, Meena ordered. She nodded her head at Autumn and she shot off to the store. After a few minutes of trying to hold Crazy Hand down to the ground, Autumn finally returned and stuck the tranquilizer in Crazy's arm. He squirmed for a few minutes then fell out. By then, the fire was roaring and fire trucks could be heard in the distance.

"We have to get out of here!" Amy screamed. Everyone nodded and Lucario and Link quickly lifted Crazy Hand up and ran out with the others. They ran slowly back to the museum (earning a few concerning glances from others). When they got back, people were already running into the museum and the bus was no where to be found.

"Shit they're gone!" Bailey cursed.

"How about this?" Anasofia asked from behind. Everyone turned around to see she drew a giant Hummer.

"Quick question, Sherlock. How are we gonna drive it?" Leah inquired.

"Well, Lucario is fifteen, isn't he?" Anasofia questioned.

"Yes, well I am also a pokemon, if you remember. I cannot drive," Lucario discouraged the artist.

"How about you draw an autopilot or something?" Amy suggested. Anasofia drew an autopilot in the car and they all got in. Lucario was in the driver's seat and Crazy Hand (who was still knocked out) was in the passenger seat. They got back to the school quickly and snuck in.

"Where the hell have you all been?" was the first voice they heard when walking in. Everyone stopped and gasped, making Link and Lucario accidentally drop Crazy Hand. He opened his eyes woozily.

"Ugh… What happened?" he asked. Master Hand was still in front of them, waiting for an answered.

"Well you see, Crazy snuck out to see a rated R movie and we went to stop him. But he got a little high on Mountain Dews and caught the theater on fire," Meena explained, mumbling the last part.

"Oh, okay then. I'll watch Crazy next time," Master Hand assured, then waved them away. The quickly ran up to their rooms before Crazy could say anything.

But as soon as they were gone, Master Hand chuckled to himself. "THEY went to stop CRAZY in an R rated movie? Yea right," he muttered to himself, and helped his brother to their room.

ROOM 12.445

"That was surprising. I'm surprised he believed us!" Meena exclaimed, sitting on her bed. The girls all hung out in their room, watching TV and playing video games. The girls didn't leave their room for the rest of the day in fear that Master Hand could find out the truth. Soon, at around eight, they heard a yell from outside.

"Hey giiiiirls!" it yelled. The girls all looked out the window to see Ralph and Kevin, who were bruised up and cut badly.

"What do you douche bags want?" Meena yelled at them.

"How did y'all get into that school? We googled this school and there was nothing on it!" Ralph questioned.

"Are you effing kidding me? It's a private school; they don't let everyone in!" Leah said, rolling her eyes.

"Come on!" Kevin begged. The girls just laughed and shut the window.

"Night guys," Amy said.

"Night!" everyone else said, falling asleep.

End of Day 9  
And everyone survived

_

* * *

_

_Oh, please check out http: / / starsinspace78 . deviantart . com/ (remove the spaces). That's Anasofia's deviantART and she's uploading some cool art of the characters as humans. Also, check out starsinspace's fanfiction account (Im following her for a quicker way) and she's put on her profile some good descriptions of the girls. Okay, enough with the talk, on with the show!_


	15. Day Ten: Autumn

**ATTENTION EVERYONE! PLEASE READ THE NOTICE BELOW!**

Hello guys. So, this story won't be uploaded for a while. Tomorrow, I am leaving from camp until June 13th. Then, from the 15th to the 20th, I'm gonna be in another state visiting family. Meena, on the other hand, is off to another country. The ending is written so, if I upload it b4 Meena gets back, it still won't be for a while.

So, to make up for it, I'm uploading Autumn's Day and Anasofia's Day now! Since I was so busy recently, my friend Hayat (firestone866) wrote this chapter. Well, the part between Ike and Kevin was written by me, but the rest was Hayat. It is very romantic *wink, wink*

* * *

Autumn awoke this morning extremely exited. She was going on a date with Ike! But not a group date, like before. They were going by themselves. Alone. Her and Ike. Thus realizing this fact, she got super nervous. _How should I do my hair? _she thought. What should I wear? She decided to wear her hair curly, and to wear a pink paisley dress. After she got ready, she decided to watch some t.v. while waiting for Ike. It was 4:30. Ike said he would be here at four. _Where is he?_ Autumn thought.

_Knock. Knock._ Autumn got up to get the door.

"Sorry I'm late," Ike apologized," Got you this though." Ike said handing her a scarlet lily.

"Thanks." Autumn said, putting the flower in a vase.

Ike was wearing khaki shorts, a navy blue shirt, and a gray hoodie. "So, where are we going?" Autumn asked.

"I didn't tell you?" Ike asked.

"Not that I recall." replied Autumn.

"We're going to the carnival," replied Ike.

"How? We can't drive anywhere." Autumn said.

"Its only 6 blocks away," he said, "I thought we could walk.

"Sure." Autumn said.

At The Carnival

"Hey let's try that," Ike suggested, pointing to a Ring The Bell game.

"OK," Autumn said, giving the man operating the game a ticket and taking the hammer.

Then, she pulled the hammer back behind her head, and pulled down on it with all her might. The hammer hit the platform and the little wooden block went up a foot and fell down. Anger sizzled through Autumn as she heard Ike laughing behind her. She whipped around and gave him the death glare, which stopped his laughing immediately.

"Why don't YOU try it then," Autumn said pointing to Ike.

"OK," Ike said before handing the operator his ticket and grabbing the hammer. Ike pulled the hammer back, a little ways behind his head and brought the hammer down swiftly why yelling "Hi-Ya!". The block flew up and hit the bell letting out a high-pitched _Rrrrriiiiiiinnnnnnggggg!_

"Show off." Autumn mumbled.

"Then I'm guessing you don't want this?" Ike said from behind her, holding out a small, light brown, bear.

"Aww it's so cute!" Autumn said while she hugged the bear. After wondering through the carnival for a while Autumn pointed to a Gold Fish Toss game. "Let's try that." She said.

"OK," Ike replied. This time he went first, giving the man stationed at the game another ticket.

"1 ball in, you get a gold fish, 3 balls in you get a plushie, Get all five in and you get some nun-chucks." The man said.

"This should be easy." Ike said while grabbing the balls the guy gave him. His first three shots were poorly aim, not even touching the goldfish bowls (One hitting the man). The fourth one hit the edge of a bowl, and then bounced to the floor. _Come on Ike!_ Ike thought to himself. Trying to force all his raw will into making the ball get in a bowl so he could at least win Autumn a gold fish. He threw the ball extra hard in to the air this time ...and...The ball dived straight down into a bowl; but then it struck the fish inside, and bounced out. "COME ON!" Ike yelled to no one in particular.

"I think you killed that fish." Autumn said.

"This game is rigged." Ike replied.

"Lemme try" Autumn said. She handed the man her ticket and taking the balls. She threw each ball perfectly into a bowl. The man then proceeded to hand her a pair of real-looking nun-chucks.

"Here you go." Autumn said, handing Ike the nun-chucks.

"Thanks," Ike said taking the nun-chucks, "You know I used to be pretty good at this."

Then Ike started to some very cool moves and tricks with the nun- chucks. But then he started to twirl the nun-chuck, which then proceeded to him getting smacked in the face. Hard. Autumn couldn't help but laugh, and eventually Ike started to laugh at himself to. They spent the rest of the day playing games and riding rides laughing till their sides felt like they would burst.

Then it started to get dark. "Let's go on the Farris Wheel and then leave." Ike said, and Autumn nodded in agreement. After handing over the last of their tickets, they both climbed onto the seat. Then the Farris Wheel started up. First it spun them around a full time, then after a long metallic groan the Farris Wheel stopped them at the top. After about being up there for a minute they heard some one from the ground yell," Sorry folks, seems that the Farris Wheel is acting up, you'll all be up there until we can fix it."

"Just our luck." Ike mumbled.

"I kinda like it up here," Autumn said, "The stars are so pretty."

_True. And so are you,_ Ike thought.

"Is there anything more beautiful?"

_You! You! YOU! _Ike thought, but didn't dare say out loud. Instead he just put his arm around Autumn's shoulder.

"Today was great, thanks for bringing me here." Autumn said, resting her head on Ike's shoulder.

Today was only great because you were with me, Ike thought in his head, if only I could tell her how I really feel!

"Okay folks the Farris Wheel is up and running." Said the guy operating the Wheel as it led each person off.

* * *

The Walk Home

"Brr, its cold out here." Autumn said moving closer to Ike.

"Here." Ike said handing Autumn his hoodie.

"But you'll freeze."

"I'll be fine."

"Ike..."

"No worries just take it."

"OK." Autumn said putting it on.

Then some music started playing. Softly at first, then getting louder. _Who's That Ladyyyyy...Sexxyyy Ladyy..._ The music went. Then they saw two shapes looming up ahead.

"Hey you there..." Guy #1 said.

"Yeah the pretty one..." said Guy #2," What's a girl like you doing with a guy like him?" Ike growled menacingly.

"Leave us alone," Autumn said, "We didn't do anything to you."

The First Man smiled. "Oh hell yeah you have. You don't remember us?" They stepped into the spotlight to show that the first man was Ralph and the second was Kevin. They were both very, very drunk.

_How did they get alcohol? They're only teenagers! Oh, what this world has come to…_ Autumn thought.

Then Ike noticed that Kevin had a switchblade in his hand. He moved in front of Autumn and put a hand in front of her. "Look, we don't want any trouble," he said.

"I do. You wanna dance, pretty boy?" Kevin asked. Ike shoved Autumn softly behind her and stepped toward Kevin.

Kevin swung the blade and Ike quickly ducked and dodged it. Kevin, dazed, swung again and Ike dodged it again.

"Come now. You're too drunk and I'm too swift for you to win," Ike said. Kevin threw the blade over his shoulder and made a fighting pose. He wanted a fist fight. Ike dodged a quick punch then punched back, knocking the teen on the ground. The blue haired mercenary just shrugged him off and walked to Autumn.

"Come on, let's go," he said, gripping Autumn's hand. She smiled back at the unconscious drunk and walked with him.

"That was really brave, you know," she said.

"It was to keep you safe," he admitted, blushing.

"You're so strong. And sweet," she admitted.

"Don't think of me of an angel. I'm a mercenary. We do things for money," Ike said, moving his glance away from Autumn.

Autumn put her hand on his head and moved his face to his. "Come on, Ike. You're the sweetest man I've ever met, Ike." Ike just smiled and the two walked back to the School.

* * *

In Front Autumn's Room

"Hey Autumn," Ike said looking into her eyes.

"Yeah..."

"Did you mean that stuff you said about me out there," Ike asked.

"Umm...well...yeah." Autumn says blushing.

A small smile spread across Ike's face. "Today was the best date I've ever had," Autumn said.

"I thought it was your first date."

"That's why it's the best," Autumn said causing both of them to laugh.

"Well I'd better be on my way." Ike said

"Bye," Autumn replies. Then Ike started to lean towards her, first his whole body then just his face. And then his lips met her in kiss. But then, way too soon, he pulled his head back and started down the hall.

"Good night Autumn." Ike said

"Bye." Autumn said.


	16. Day Eleven: Anasofia

Hey guys! Second day since it wont be uploaded soon... sorry! Even if this is about Anasofia, it's a lot about Kirby.

**No Kirbys were harmed in the making of this chapter...well, only his stunt doubles. **

For the first time, I say this: SSBB and all the characters in it are not the property of mine, but they delong to Nintendo. Meena, Bailey, Leah, Anasofia, Amy, and Autumn do...no, jk. They belong to themselves.

* * *

_Dun. Dun. Dun._

Bailey, who had had enough of Meena's iPod, grabbed a hold of the iPod and shut if off quickly before anyone else could wake up. She walked over and quickly woke up Anasofia, Amy, Autumn, and Leah.

"Just be quiet guys. Let's let Meena sleep in today," Bailey ordered with a wink. The other Smasher snickered and silently got ready.

BREAKFAST 

Our friendly group of Smashers all sat at the table together eating pancakes and sausage.

"Where is Meena?" Link wondered, worried for her.

Anasofia almost chocked on her pancake. "Don't worry, she's just," she looked at Bailey and the two laughed loudly, "Sleeping in, that's all."

The eleven Smashers all ate quickly and talked about why Master Hand was looking so nervous recently. The Hand was running all around the school and all the teachers looked as though they had something to hide. But the students just shrugged it off and left for first period.

FIRST PERIOD-SWORDS- META KNIGHT

Meta Knight was in the middle of a lesson on destroying an opponent when the doors to the room swung open and Meena, her messy unbrushed hair pulled in a ponytail, rushed in.

"I'm sorry I'm late Meta Knight, I," Meena turned to look at Bailey. "You! You bitch!" she screamed. The shape shifter started to run to the telekinetic, but the teacher grabbed her.

"If you want to fight, then you can. Bailey, get your ass up here," Meta Knight ordered, flinging Meena to the wall.

Bailey's eyes widened and she looked over at Anasofia, who was praying for her to live. "Um...Meta Knight? Meena and I brawl very often, so I believe we should show some diversity to... enrich the battling experience of all," she pleaded her case.

Meta Knight thought for a moment. "Kirby! You're up!" he ordered. Bailey breathed a sigh of relief and laid her head on Lucario's shoulder. Kirby, who was holding hands with Anasofia, shook.

"I don't want to die!" he squealed, looking at the pissed off Meena.

Anasofia squeezed his hand. "You're brave, Kirby. You'll do great," she comforted. Kirby, blushing at the words, stood up and reluctantly walked down the stairs to the front.

"Don't kill him, Meena!" Anasofia yelled out.

"Kill him, kill him, kill him!" many mean Smashers yelled. And even...Bailey and Leah?

"Guys!" Autumn yelled at them.

Bailey smiled a coy smile. "Hey, it's better than ME getting killed!" she said. Meanwhile, Kirby was stepping onto the stage and Meena was smiling a soft smile. But everyone could see past her smile and into the evil that lurked underneath.

"Begin," Meta Knight said, not realizing that he was assuring Kirby's sure doom. Kirby quickly puffed up and flew up to a book shelf. Meena turned into a wolf and ran after him. Wolf-Meena quickly growled at the Star Warrior as she backed up. When she was out from behind the bookshelf, Kirby quickly jumped and transformed into a spiky ball. It landed on Meena's back and she was thrown to the wall with 15% damage. But Meena fought back by biting Kirby hard on the arm, giving him 25% damage. He cried out in pain and Anasofia, still in her seat, shot up.

Bailey shot a look at her. "Relax, Anasofia. It's just a brawl. Besides, it's not like Meena would actually kill him, right?" she comforted, looking over at Lucario.

Lucario pulled his hand from Bailey's and crossed his arms. "The outcome does not look good. I read Meena's aura and it is blood red," he stated. Anasofia gasped in horror and covered her eyes.

Meta Knight looked and saw that it was almost time for the bell to ring, so he released a Smash Ball. Kirby jumped for it, but Meena jumped over him with her wolf skills and reached it first. She was glowing a rainbow colored aura as she turned into the dragon and used Final Shift. Kirby was trying to avoid the lethal Meena, but she soon-

_RIIIIIIIING!_

-knocked him off the stage. Everyone just left the classroom like nothing happened, but Anasofia and the girls all ran to help Kirby.

"He's fine. Go to your second period," Meta Knight ordered. Anasofia glanced back at Kirby, who was almost to tears, and then at Meta Knight, who had a deadly look in his eyes.

"Come on, Anasofia. He'll be fine. He's been through many brawls before," Autumn said, pulling her by the arm. Anasofia, reluctantly, followed.

SECOND PERIOD- RULING-KING DEDEDE

Anasofia met up with Kirby after first period. He was covered in Band-Aids and bruises. "Are you sure you're okay?" she kept asking him. He always nodded and told her that there was nothing to be worried about, but inside Kirby, there was a sad little defenseless puppy sobbing. He had had enough of everyone beating him up.

Dedede silenced the class. "So today, we are going to have two "rulers" and one "ruled". The "rulers" will be Marth and Ike and the "ruled" will be," he smiled evilly, "Kirby."

Kirby's eyes widened as he looked at the huge swordsman. They were his friends! Wouldn't they go easy on him? No, they wouldn't risk a grade. One 'F' and you would be kicked out of Super Smash Bros. Anasofia looked over at poor Kirby and the evil Dedede.

She stood up. "Look, I know that you're mad at Kirby because you both ate the Warp Star, but that is no reason to pick on Kirby!" she yelled. Dedede glared at her. He was both angry that she yelled and surprised that she knew so much about Kirby and Dedede.

"Well then, I guess you wouldn't mind detention after school today," he glared. Anasofia was mad at the penguin, but happy that she stood up for Kirby.

"Ness, get your ASS up here!" Dedede screamed.

"Thank you, Anasofia," Kirby said quietly.

Anasofia ran a hand through his pink hair. "No problem. Anytime," she said, and watched the swordsmen "rule" the PK Kid.

THIRD PERIOD-MUSIC-CAPTAIN FALCON

Kirby was a little scared in Music Class. This day had been going all wrong for him and in this class with _electric_ instruments, something was sure to go wrong. But surprisingly, the class was normal and he played beautifully.

"So who wants to put the instruments away?" Captain Falcon asked. Kirby, who felt better about himself, raised his hand. "Good! Nothing ever was done with slack!" he said, making everyone roll their eyes at the cheesy comment. He soon left the room and everyone eyed Kirby.

"Okay, I'll put everything away!" Kirby said. Soon, he was covered in instruments. "It can't get any worse, right?" he asked himself.

"Kirby, wait!" Amy screamed, but soon a huge bright light covered the entire room. Then, Kirby crawled himself out from the instrument pile, the smell of burnt flesh enveloping him.

"Oh, Kirby," Amy said, stifling a laugh. She knew it was wrong, but it was kinda funny. But she helped Kirby put everything away and walked to lunch with him.

LUNCH

"Oh my goodness, what happened to you, Kirby?" Anasofia asked as soon as she saw him. Kirby sat next to her and everyone was giving caring looks to the burnt puffball.

"He got a little burned in Music," Amy answered, since Kirby was looking down and using his fork to play with his food. Everyone stared for a moment then went back to their own conversations.

"Kirby, are you okay? And don't say 'Yea, I'm fine' when it's obvious that you're not," Anasofia asked.

"It's just a rough day, is all. I'm fine. How about we go get some ice cream after school?" Kirby asked.

Anasofia sighed. "Oh, well, I have detention, remember?" she reminded him. Kirby just sunk into his seat lower, feeling guilty.

GYM-SNAKE

"Anasofia vs. Amy!" Snake called out. The friends looked at each other and quickly ran up to the stage. "GO!" Snake called.

Amy quickly glared at Anasofia and she had to jump to avoid the laser. Anasofia quickly pulled out her notepad and pencil and drew a giant box around Amy. She stood back with pride as the walls, on the inside, had spikes come out and hit Amy. She screamed and her damage points were ranking up. Then, the laser shot out and destroyed the building, leaving Amy with 37% damage. Amy quickly fired many lasers at Anasofia, hitting her enough to give her 28% damage.

Anasofia hit her back and yelled in pain. Kirby shot up and Bailey rolled her eyes. "He's just as bad as Anasofia!" she said.

A Smash Ball appeared with many 'Ooh's from the crowd. Amy shot for it but Anasofia quickly drew sunglasses and threw them on Amy. Anasofia jumped up and hit the Ball, making her glow with the rainbow aura.

"Ooh, Anasofia's Final Smash must be fun!" Autumn exclaimed.

"Well it ain't gonna be fun for Amy," Meena added.

Soon, Anasofia was going crazy with her notepad. Ten small beasts that looked like tiny savage dogs came out and attacked Amy, each giving her 10% damage with a total of 137% damage. Then, a huge black dog with three heads appeared.

"What the hell is that?" Bailey asked.

Meena smiled. "I read about that in Percy Jackson! It's Cerberus!" she said. The dog attacked Amy and she flew off, defeated.

"What is your Final Smash called?" Snake asked her.

Anasofia pressed her pencil to her mouth. "Um…Savage Smash?" she declared, and Snake wrote it down.

4TH PERIOD-SURVIVING-DK

"Today, we will be cliff diving and you have to use your powers to save yourselves!" DK declared. Everyone stared at him in shock then lined up at the edge of the cliff, looking at the unforgiving rocks below them.

"Oh, this is just my day," Kirby whispered to himself sarcastically. Anasofia, who was next to him, grabbed his hand and smiled at him. He found a reassurance in her smile and felt safety in her hand.

"GO!" DK screamed, and everyone jumped. They all found a way to get back up. Meena transformed into a bird, Anasofia drew a magic carpet, and Kirby puffed up to fly up. But then, he lost his breath and started falling. He was screaming in darkness and felt as though no one could hear him.

But then a soft hand grabbed his and pulled him up onto a platform. The Star Warrior soon was wrapped in a hug and he smelled sweet strawberry. He soon realized that it was Anasofia who saved him.

"T-Thank you," Kirby said, his heart slowing down.

"No problem, Kirby," she said, and they flew off.

DETENTION-KING DEDEDE 

You know how everyone portrays detention as a bunch of juvenile delinquents with knives sitting at a desk and sending death glares at everyone? Well imagine that with a bunch of Smashers who could, literally, kill you and get away with it. Anasofia sat in the desk, slumped down and scared. The only other people there were Wolf, Sonic, and Wario. Then, the door opened and Ike ran in.

"Excuse me, King Dedede, but Master Hand wants to see Anasofia right away," he said. Dedede glared at Anasofia and let her go. She quickly ran out the room and met up with Ike.

"What does he want me for? Did I do something?" she asked.

Ike smiled. "He doesn't want you. I got you out for two reasons. One, it looked like you weren't having fun in there. Two, go outside," he said. Anasofia gave a huge smile. She hugged him in a friendly way and ran outside.

"Hey, Anasofia," a voice called. She turned to see Kirby, sitting on a bench with ice cream in his hands.

"Aw," she said, and sat next to him. The two ate their ice cream when Anasofia pulled out her iPod and played a song. Once Kirby realized what song it was, he dropped his ice cream and ran away screaming.

The song?

Bad Day by Daniel Powter.

* * *

Ha ha ha...i will never listen to that song the same ever again! LOL. Hope you like it! Next up is the ending and I'm off to camp and writing the sequal in my free time! R&R plez!


	17. The Beginning of the End

_And here we come to the end! Two more chapters till the end and the sequel! So, camp was awesome and I am leaving again on tuesday until sunday. I am uploading the next part today and I'm writing the last chapter. This was written by Meena, who has left for another country this morning! So, here it is!_"Everyone, please hurry to the gym for an assembly," a shaky voice said over the intercom.

* * *

"What the hell? It's not even six yet," Meena muttered, checking her beloved iTouch.

"What time is it?" Bailey asked sleepily.

"It's five-twenty-three. It must be urgent if he wants us this early." The Smashers hopped out of their beds. They hurried to the gym along with the other students.

Master Hand was floating and Crazy, who was next to MH, was fidgeting nervously.

"What is it, guys?" Sonic asked, a look of confusion etched on his face.

"Students, we have bad news. T-Tabuu…he is back," Master Hand announced. Bailey, Leah, and Anasofia gasped, while everyone else looked dumbfounded.

"Who's Tabuu?" Toon Link asked, jumping in the air to be seen behind Bailey.

"You guys are part of the SSBB game! How could you not know?" Leah shouted.

"No, you three. You see, after they defeated Tabuu, which was not easy, I wiped their memories. But for some reason, Tabuu has reformed."

"Don't look at me!" Ganon said. "I didn't have anything to do with it this time, nor did Bowser or Wario or anyone else."

"I know."

"How do _you_ remember?" Peach asked.

"Crazy never wiped our memories. In exchange for letting us remember that time and for the Hands to let us stay here, we swore not to help or cause another uprising."

"But that doesn't-a answer who-a Tabuu is!" Mario stated.

"H-hey…I'm starting to remember something…" Marth said. "A-a kind of glowing man. He was powerful…I remember, I almost died for real!"

"Yes. Tabuu was a powerful villain. But now, he's rising, and I'm afraid that he's stronger than before. And this time, I'm sure, he will come with more minions." Master Hand sighed. "But, unfortunately when we fight him this time, I won't be able to help. I fall subject to his powers too easily, and I could accidentally kill you all…"

"It's ok. We understand," Lucario said; everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Thank you all. Now, you must start preparing; Tabuu is sure to be here by tomorrow."

"Oh, can I please show them my powers since I won't be able to?" Crazy Hand begged.

"Fine. Just don't kill anyone," Master Hand said, mildly annoyed. Crazy Hand turned to the crowd of Smashers, all of whom took a huge step backwards.

"This, young weaklings, is how I destroy _my_ enemies!" Crazy Hand pointed a finger randomly into the crowd. A high-pitched _EEEE _sound could be heard as a greenish-white ball of pure energy charged onto the fingertip. The energy blasted from his finger and made a line towards…Meena. She sulked.

"Why is it always me?" she asked as everyone else moved away.

_BAM!_

"FUUUUUUUUCK YOOOOOOOOOOU CRAZYYYYY!" Meena yelled as she was blown off the stage.

"You do realize that she'll murder you when she respawns, right?" Link said, smirking. Crazy Hand screamed like a little girl and sped away.

* * *

"No, Toon, just follow my movements," Link said. Link pulled the sword next to his right shoulder and held for a second. Then, he leapt into the air and swung the sword down with enough power to splinter the earth before him. Toon Link clapped.

"Awesome! Let me try again." The smaller copy mimicked it. "HIIYYAAAAA!"

"Excellent, but try to be a little quieter," Link praised. Meena smirked.

"I'm still better than you at swordplay, Link," she taunted, raising her favorite sword. Link pulled the Master Sword from its sheath.

"Care to put your money where your mouth is?" Link asked playfully.

"I would, actually. Bring it on, Hylian!" Meena challenged.

* * *

"No! Try again, Bailey!" Meta Knight ordered. Bailey, her face beaded in sweat, sheathed her sword. Meta Knight advanced towards the telekinetic, sword raised. Right when the swordsman was about a foot away from her, Bailey whipped her sword out of its sheath and struck Meta Knight with all force possible. Meta Knight deflected the strike with his own sword.

Meta Knight nodded. "Good. That was better. Remember; a battle would be hard to win with Telekinesis only."

* * *

"That was great, Leah!" Amy complimented. Leah had made a bulls-eye on every target.

"Pssh. Amateur, kid! I could do better with my eyes closed," Sonic teased her playfully, leaning against a tree.

"Thanks for the support, Sonic," Leah sarcastically said, smirking at him.

"Hey, that's what hedgehogs are for!"

"Sure they-" Leah's remark was cut off as she collapsed to the ground, hands covering her eyes.

"Leah! What's wrong?" Sonic rushed over to her, Amy right behind him. Amy helped up Leah, whose cheeks were washed over in tears.

"M-my eyes...they're stinging!" Leah cried out.

"They're smoking! Oh god, what's going on?" Sonic demanded in full panic. Leah looked like she was going to claw her eyes out.

"Here, let me see," Sonic said. He pushed her eyelids up and was shocked. Leah's eyes had turned a silvery grey, with flecks of light blue swirling around the pupil.

Suddenly, Sonic felt like his body was melting. He looked around and saw that everyone was fading away. Sonic's left arm exploded into a horde of spiders, sickening black widows. He screamed in agony and felt like he was burning to ashes. Sonic felt his eye melt into a disgusting white goop. The torture seemed to go on for ever, and then...it was all over.

Sonic fell onto the ground. After a second of breathing heavily, the speed demon struggled to his feet, and stared amazedly at his arms. He felt around himself; no burn marks, not one spider! His eye was still in place and Amy and Leah were still there.

"W-what the hell was that?" Sonic asked fearfully.

"Uh... you guys just looked at each other for three seconds and you started feeling around your body just now. I...I think that was Leah's Final Smash! Master Hand told me that your power would make you psychic, and he told me not to tell until you'd got your power," Amy explained.

"Nice to know," Leah groaned as she stood up.

"N-no way that was just three seconds! For hours my body melted!" Sonic testified.

"Well, maybe she sent you to a torture realm type thing. I dunno. What d'you wanna call it, Leah?" Amy asked.

"Um...maybe...Torture Glance?" Leah shrugged.

"That'll be fine."

"That was...that-it...what the heck?" Sonic stammered.

Suddenly, Leah stared straight forward, as if in a trance. She looked dreamily before her. Then, she shook her head as if to clear it, eyes widening.

"What? Did you see something?" Amy asked, a curious expression on her face.

"N-no. Nothing," Leah said, looking a bit frightened.

_Oh god, please don't let that happen! _she thought.  
**_**

"Is that ALL you do in your spare time? Watch stupid Naruto?" Anasofia asked, staring at the computer housing the anime.

"The hell? Naruto PWNZ...! I just got an idea!" Meena shouted. She concentrated for a second and quickly shifted into a boy in a bright orange jumpsuit and yellow-blonde hair with blue eyes.

"Now I'm Naruto! Believe it!" Naruto-Meena said, one hand on her hip, the other pointing in front of her, a goofy smile on her face, winking . Anasofia groaned.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of something being thrown against the side if their room.

"Probably Ralph and them again, believe it!" Naruto walked over to the window and lifted it up.

"Holy shit! Naruto!"

"Yeah, what do you want, you gay-ass fags?" Naruto shouted.

"First, why the hell are you there? You're not supposed to be real!" Ralph said.

"Oi! You want something real? KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" (Shadow Clone Jutsu) Naruto cried, jumping out the window. Two clones of Naruto appeared in puffs of smoke. The main Naruto held out a hand and one clone began molding Chakra in a circular motion.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled, the sphere of Chakra whirling in his palm. He slammed it into the ground, the impact making a crater.

"Oh my god! Do it again!" Kevin shouted like a five year old.

"No! Go away before I call Ganon to kick your asses again!"

The two guys paled, remembering the painful encounter, and ran off. Naruto-Meena jumped back on the window.

"That should've scared 'em! Believe it!" Naruto said, smiling. Anasofia, a murderous look in her eyes, walked over to Naruto.

"Great job!" she praised, giving him a pat in the back...hard enough to knock him off balance.

"OOOWW!" Naruto writhed in pain before turning back into Meena.

"Oops!"

"THAT WAS ON PURPOSE! YOU GREAT DICK WEED!" Meena screamed, shaking a fist at Anasofia. Meena shifted into a hawk and flew back up to the window, blushing a little because everyone was laughing at her.

"Fine! I was planning on turning into Michael Jackson, but you can forget that," Meena taunted, arms crossed. Anasofia's eyes widened and she dropped to her knees begging.

_THEY HAVE SURVIVED. THEY WILL SURVIVE! ...maybe._


	18. The Final Battle

_And here is the ending! One chapter left to wrap it up. This chapter is sad... _

_Hope you like it!_"Here, try this on," Lucario said, handing Bailey a piece of armor. Bailey eyed the protective gear.

* * *

"Lucario, I'll be alright! Don't worry," Bailey said, pecking him on the cheek.

"I know, but from what I remember from our first battle with him, Tabuu alone was strong. And this time, he'll have more with him. I just want you to be safe," Lucario said, pulling Bailey in for a hug.

"I know, but don't worry, Lucario. I know how to fight." Bailey smiled.

"Ok..." Lucario still looked worried.

"Aw, c'mon, Lucario! She can defend herself!" Sonic said playfully, arms crossed.

"Fine. Just be careful, Bailey."

"Link! Link! Link!" Pikachu cried out.

"Yeah? What is it, 'Chu?" Link asked.

"Meena was showing Toon how to do a prank and it somehow backfired! Now, they're stuck in a hole and can't get out!"

"How come Meena couldn't shift and get out?" Link demanded.

"She didn't have breakfast! Come on!" Pikachu ran towards the scene of the accident, Link right behind him.

"There, in that hole," Pikachu pointed, and Link peered over the edge leading into a ten-foot hole.

"Hey, there's no one-Oof!" Link was pushed into the hole. As he scrambled to get up again, he heard laughter above him. He shielded his eye from the sun and looked up to see Toon, Meena, and Pikachu laughing down at him.

"Not cool guys! Come on, help me out," Link said, attempting to climb out.

"Nope! Not until you say it!" Meena said.

"What? Uncle?" Link guessed, crossing his arms.

"No. Say I'm the best sword-fighter you've ever seen!"

"NEVER!" For the next fifteen minutes, Link tried to get out if the massive hole, but without luck. He groaned.

"Fine. You're the best sword fighter ever," Link mumbled, glaring at the ground.

"What? Couldn't hear that!" Meena shouted down, cupping a hand around an ear.

"I said YOU'RE THE BEST SWORD FIGHTER EVER! Happy?"

"Yes. Yes I am. Toon, throw him a rope, buddy."

"Ok!" Toon Link threw a rope he had tied around his waist down the hole. Once Link had grabbed it, Pikachu, Meena, and Toon pulled the rope to lift the hero out. Once back on the surface, Link began glaring daggers at the three, who were laughing their heads off.

"You should be practicing, you GREAT DICKWEEDS!" Link fumed.

"Aw, c'mon, Link! We were just messin' with you!" Pikachu said, trying hard not to smile.

"...whatever." Link walked off.

"And THAT, Toon, is how you pull an awesome prank!" Meena said, fist-

bumping with Pikachu and Toon Link.

Kirby, Anasofia, Leah, Amy, and Pit sat at the steps of the school, licking at ice cream cones.

"You guys don't seem worried about the fact that Tabuu could strike at any moment," Pit commented, swiping his tongue around his ice cream.

"Well, I am, but I just want to enjoy my treat!" Kirby said, his face covered in strawberry ice cream.

"Same here," Anasofia said.

"Me too. Just relax a little, Pit," Amy murmured, leaning against Pit's shoulder.

"I am. I've prayed to my goddess, and she says that all will be well...but I could tell she was hiding something. I know that something bad may happen, but it probably won't be too big," Pit said, slightly worried.

"Don't worry Pit!" Kirby consoled. "We'll beat him again, just like last time!"

"Yeah! It probably won't be too-" Pit stopped and squinted at something making its way over to the group. It was one of the small primid that they'd seen at six flags. It was holding the white flag of truce, though they knew it was temporary.

Soon, the thing arrived. "Tabuu has declared war against this school. He has said for your school to meet him in the field's one mile away. In two hours. Do not be late." And with that, the primid erupted into a mini-explosion.

Eyes wide, the four went to tell the Hands the news.

"What are in these packs?" Autumn asked, lifting the brown packs.

"Two Smash Balls, and two special pills to eat to regain energy after using the Smash Balls. In the pack's of those of you who need it, there is some food. Don't forget; there is only one thing that can kill a Smasher- a wound to the heart. Make sure your chests are protected!" Master Hand warned. Every Smasher had a bit of armor covering the area.

"I am confident that each and every one of you will defeat Tabuu and his forces. You can only use this once. Blow it hard to call Crazy and I. Blow it only when Tabuu is left and you need help," Master Hand said, giving a conch shell to Meta Knight.

"Understood," the masked swordsman said, nodding to his superiors.

"Everyone in their normal form?" Master Hand asked. The Smashers nodded gravely. "Good. Bowser is waiting for you in the bus."

"Oh sure, and he tells US not to be late," Anasofia muttered, looking at a watch on her wrist. Bailey looked around herself. The field was huge, maybe a mile in diameter, was filled with freshly cut green grass, and was enclosed by trees. The morning was cool and a bit foggy. It seemed like the ideal place to picnic, not to fight.

"Look!" Peach cried, pointing at small masses of black and purple smoke falling from the ground. Several THOUSAND primids stood before the group of Smashers.

"These guys are easy to kill!" Sonic shouted to everyone. The group nodded.

"What's wrong?" Link whispered to Meena.

"You don't hear them? All day, I've been hearing these faint bells. But it's probably my ears ringing. No...Yeah. It's just my ears," Meena confirmed after pausing awhile to hear. Link smiled and patted her head.

"After this, wanna catch a milkshake at McDonalds?" Link asked.

"Sure!" Meena cheerily answered.

The primids began advancing on the group of Smashers. Link drew his sword from its sheath and, with Marth behind him, he slashed out, taking down a line of the primids. Then the rest of the Smashers went into battle.

Lucario charged his aura into a fist and punched a primid. The thing splintered into a hundred pieces. Pit flew up and notched an arrow. After aiming precisely, Pit shot and got six primids with a single arrow. Marth hacked and slashed at the horde, Link and Ike doing the same, Link occasionally pulling out a bomb or shooting an arrow. Kirby inhaled a bit and shot it back out with such force that he knocked down and killed four primids. Bailey used her telekinesis to lift two primids into the air and smashed them together. She held out a hand every time a primid got too close to push it backwards and that usually caused them to hit each other and die. Anasofia drew a dragon and it blew fire at a few primids until one shot an arrow at the dragon and it collapsed in a splash of black ink. Anasofia then drew Link and Kirby, both of which helped her in keeping back a few bits until she could pull out a Smash Ball.

She retrieved it from her pack and crushed it in her hands. Anasofia glowed all colors of the rainbow and her hand twitched around the paper. Off the page leapt savage dogs and Cerberus.

"Savage Sketch!" Anasofia shouted as her Final Smash began attacking the primids bringing down tons of them. Anasofia suddenly felt fatigue and swallowed one of the pills. She suddenly felt full of energy again.

Leah was using her powers to predict the future to avoid the primids' attacks. She used attachments for her arrows, like a special one the divided the arrow into three, and even one with a boxing glove at the end.

"EAT THIS, FAGS!" Leah yelled, dodging a sword and notching an arrow. She aimed and fired. After a second of being in the air, the point of the arrow exploded into a red boxing glove. The arrow hit a primid, knocking it over. Autumn was spitting out acid at the things and slashing at them with her sword.

Meena shifted into a wolf and jumped at the enemies, ripping and tearing with tooth and claw. She pulled out her sword occasionally and swiped at lines that the enemy had built up. Meena grunted as an arrow lodged itself in her left calf. She yanked it out and continued fighting.

Amy shot her lasers at the crowd before her. She pulled out her bow every now and again. Her arms were a little cut up from slashes. Toon Link and Pikachu, the best buddies, were fighting side-by-side.

"HIIYYAAAAA!" Toon preformed the attack that Link had shown him earlier.

"Pi-ka-CHUUU!" The pokemon sent a shock towards a group, zapping them to ashes.

"Alright!" Toon shouted, slapping five with Pikachu.

"PK Freeze!" Lucas shouted.

"PK Thunder!" shouted Ness.

The duo were working together, using their similar attacks.

Samus pulled out a gun and shot at a few bots. Zelda, nearby Samus, turned from herself to Sheik using her powers. As Sheik, he shot the thin needles accurately, hitting every target right on. As Zelda, she shot her magic at the enemy.

Red was having no trouble. He let out Charizard and Squitle, leaving his other Pokémon for other times. Charizard shot fire and Squitle used his water gun, sliding here and there to knock over the enemies.

Within an hour or two, the primids were gone. The Smashers regrouped and cheered, clapping backs and smiling. But that's where things started to go wrong. Over the hills came something; dark versions of the original Smashers. The darker versions looked exactly the same, except that they had a sinister dark purple color.

"Oh shit," Bailey muttered, eyes widening. The Smashers stood in a horizontal row, waiting for their clones to arrive. The dark clones also stood in a row, facing their good counterpart. The field was silent, save for the wind that rustled the hair of the Smashers. All was calm as the darks and lights glared at each other. Then the Bowsers stepped forward, the headstrong little prehistoric turtle guys. Then the battle was on.

Zelda, as Sheik, ran up at full speed to his doppelganger. The two clashed in mid-air, needles flying around. Then they dropped to the ground in a flurry of kicks.

The dark Peach waved sweetly at the real Peach, who smiled back before jabbing out with her umbrella.

"I'll end this fast!" Lucario cried. He charged aura into his fist and punched the clone twenty feet back. After a moment, it got back up again and shot a sphere of aura back at Lucario. The impact knocked the pokemon down, but he quickly got to his feet. Link and Dark Link where in sync, it seemed. If Dark Link lashed out, Link met they strike and the same vice versa. Ever now and again, one would get lucky and slash the other.

Kirby activated his last Smash Ball. A pot appeared and Kirby pulled out a chef's hat. He pulled in the weakened Dark Kirby and threw him into the pot and closed the lid, letting him cook.

"Bye!" Kirby called as Dark Kirby was blasted away. Then, after swallowing the pill, the little pink blob went to help Anasofia, who was having a little trouble.

Amy was having a tough time herself. Every time she and the Dark Amy shot lasers at each other, they'd meet and build up power until they caused a little explosion, and Amy would have to jump back to avoid it. It was frustrating, so she turned to her sword. This helped a great deal; dodging the lasers was easier than she thought it would be. Plus, she was able to deal a lot of damage.

Autumn spit acid on her special acid-resistant sword that Master Hand had gifted her. She attacked her clone with brutal force that seemed out of place for the hippie-like girl.

Leah was having FUN trying to kill...herself? But it was kind of hard because they could predict each others moves. Eventually, Leah activated her Smash Ball.

"Torture Glare!" she looked into her clone's eyes, and it was sent into the realm of fear. While the doppelganger was in a trance, Leah shot arrow after arrow until it blasted away. Then she went to help Amy.

Meena was having a tough time countering her own power. The constant shifting was starting to drain her, but she could tell the same was for her clone. Next to a tree sat her pack and she had both Smash Balls left inside it. She quickly darted to the side, breathing heavily, and slid. She grabbed the pack and pulled out a Smash Ball, and then she crushed it between her hands. The clone was coming closer, but it wouldn't stand a chance. Meena shifted into the three headed dragon. She roared and the clone held an arm to cover its eyes from the dirt flying up. The first dragon head shot its attack, a blinding beam of light. The clone dodged it, escaping with a grazed arm. It rolled to the side, but directly where Meena wanted. The second head snapped forward and the clone disappeared in a column of red-hot flames. The scorched Meena stumbled from the area of burnt ground and collapsed in the spot. The third head reared up to look at the sky. It separated its jaws and a small ball of lightning began forming, gradually expanding. The dark Meena looked pitifully up at the giant mass of lightning coming towards it. In a flash of brilliant white, the clone was blasted away.

"You know, I've always wondered how it is, thinking with three brains and seeing with that many eyes," Kirby commented next to Anasofia, his arms crossed, staring at the violent battle going on.

"It's weird, but I have too!" Anasofia exclaimed.

"Cool!"

Meena crawled over to her pack and swallowed the small light blue pill. She suddenly felt full of energy again. She yanked her pack off the ground and ran to her friends who had finished with their clones. But she failed to notice that the remaining little pill had fallen out of the side pocket…

"Oh yeah!" Ike and Marth fist bumped. Peach and Zelda hugged while Samus playfully rolled her eyes at them.

Suddenly, the sky began darkening and the ground shifted beneath the Smashers. The earth cracked and crumbled around them, and the space where they were standing on started lifted into the sky.

"Wha-what's going on?" stammered Toon Link as the earth became smaller and smaller.

"We are heading into Subspace!" Meta Knight yelled above the loud wind. Earth vanished from sight and their speed slowed. A huge black and purple hole exploded above them, and the Smashers were sucked inside, the hole closing behind them.

"It's almost pretty!" Peach exclaimed. After floating around a few moments and awing at space and the fact that they could breathe, the platform came to a sudden stop. Smashers were nearly ecstatic, until they heard sinister laughter.

"To think you excuses would have made it this far…" The Smashers were nearly blinded by the flash of blue. The light molded into a man with strange wings.

"T-Tabuu!" Pikachu cried, pointing a shaking paw at the man. Tabuu chuckled darkly and disappeared. The Smashers looked around to see him behind the group. He used his bullet rain and peppered the Smashers with the bullets. Then he quickly turned and used his Shuriken Boomerang, and threw the three-bladed weapon randomly at Kirby, who was caught off guard.

"KIRBY!" Anasofia cried, and helped the pink blob up.

"I'm OK," he wheezed and got to his feet, glaring bravely at Tabuu. Pit, at the back of the group, notched an arrow and let it loose. The arrow caught Tabuu in the stomach, and the supernatural man roared. He teleported in front of the group and used his Golden Bracket move. He grabbed Link and Zelda and slammed them onto the ground. Both got back up again.

"Ugh, that bastard! Tabuu's getting annoying too," Meena muttered, arms crossed, glaring at the Princess of Hyrule. Bailey, who was standing next to Meena, couldn't help but giggle…in the middle of a war.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Fox suddenly jumped into the air and fired his gun several times at Tabuu, and Falco started at kicking and punching him. Kirby inhaled Link and obtained the sword ability.

"Thanks, Link," Kirby said.

"No problem," Link muttered as the two joined Fox and Falco. Zelda shot her magic at Tabuu and Ike, Pit, Olimar, Pikachu, and Meena piled on top of him, using their abilities.

The boss exploded and his attackers blasted backwards off him. Enraged, Tabuu used Ghost Projection. The ghostly copies of himself flew around, exploding when they hit the ground. Several Smashers were blown backwards. Bailey was knocked off the stage, so she had to jump and catch the edge of the platform. Lucario ran to help her up. He angrily turned to Tabuu. Closing his eyes, he ran to the back of the group. He concentrated on his aura and charged the blue force between his palms until it was nearly as big was himself. The Pokemon double jumped and blasted his aura at Tabuu. It grazed Tabuu's arm and sent the man spiraling a few feet away. Taking advantage of Tabuu's stunned state, Link rallied a few Smashers. He, Amy, Leah, and Pit notched their arrows, Zelda began building up magic, Anasofia drew lions, and Samus charged her gun.

"Ready…FIRE!" Link shouted. A volley of arrows sailed through the air, embedding them in Tabuu. Leah's arrow multiplied itself into twelve arrows. Samus's ammo exploded from her gun and hit Tabuu, followed by Zelda's magic. Anasofia's drawings attacked him, clawing and biting.

Tabuu shook the animals off and used Dragon Laser, and swiped the powerful beam horizontally across the stage. Bowser and Wario got KO'd and flew off the stage, back to Earth. Peach's damage rose dangerously high. Amy got shakily back to her feet and shot her lasers at Tabuu. The man recoiled and kicked out blindly, hitting Dedede. The kick sent the King spiraling off the stage. Tabuu disappeared, only to reappear again. His wings exploded from his back, sending Off Waves across the platform. After the second wave, Snake, Peach, Samus, and Falco were KO'd. The remaining Smashers barely dodged the third wave. Meta Knight looked around; they'd lost seven Smashers. There were about 29 left. Plenty for a fight, they didn't need Master Hand or Crazy yet.

The enemy pointed at five places on the stage. The Smashers looked at him with confused expressions, and were surprised when the five places exploded seconds later. Mario, Fox, Olimar, and Kirby were blown off the stage in into space, falling back. Meena, who was standing above one of the five spots, jumped back onto the stage.

"KIRBY!" Anasofia cried. Meena used her last Smash Ball and activated her Final Smash, Final Shift. Anasofia used her Smash Ball as well, along with Ike.

"GREAT AETHER!" Ike yelled, and slashed upward near Tabuu with his sword. The man flew into the sky and Ike struck Tabuu several times before slamming him down again. Meena fired all three of her attacks at once at him, and Anasofia's Savage Sketch attacked him. Anasofia swallowed her pill.

Meena shrunk back to her normal self and searched for her pill.

"Oh crap," she muttered, feeling the fatigue. She looked around pitifully, but didn't want to ask anyone else for there pill, the precious source of energy. Link began to gather everyone again.

"I've had enough of you!" Tabuu roared and threw the Shuriken Boomerang at Link. Meena's eyes widened; she knew that would defiantly KO Link. She was going to be KO'd soon anyway.

"Link, watch out!" she shouted and side jumped to shield him.

_CUSSH! _

The boomerang went through Meena's armor and pierced her skin and, by sheer fate, embedded itself in her heart. She landed with a thud, struggling to sit up.

The bells Meena had been hearing grew painfully loud.

"NO!" Link shouted, and ran over to her. He dropped to his knees next to her…and could hear bells, the unmistakable ring of funeral bells.

"MEENA!" her friends ran towards her, most already crying.

"No," Meena rasped. "Tabuu first."

Several other Smashers had been tossed off the stage. The remaining Smashers turned to Tabuu. Meta Knight blew on the conch. A low sound escaped from the shell. After a second, a black portal opened and Master Hand floated in with Crazy Hand.

"Tabuu."

"Hands. This is it. First you're excuses for fighters, then you, and finally your petty little school!" Tabuu cackled madly.

For a moment, the Smashers stayed beside their dieing friend. Meena's breath came in jagged gasps and her eyelids kept fluttering closed.

"Just hold on, Meena. We'll get Master Hand to help you and…" Anasofia murmured.

"No Smasher has ever survived a heart wound," Meena shook her head. She took a shaky breath.

"This is my fault. I should've been paying attention," Link muttered, looking on the verge of tears.

"No. It's my fault. But I'm happy I'm going to die for a good reason," Meena smiled, looking to her friends. "And since I'm going to die anyways..." Meena pulled a pink cell phone from her pocket and handed it to Bailey. "I was going to sell it on eBay." She smiled mischievously. Bailey felt like being mad at Meena for stealing her cell phone, but couldn't. Her eyes closed and she took her last breath.

You know how in books, they'll say that when people die, they look peacefully asleep? That's not true. Meena looked…dead. The color slowly drained from her skin, and the light left her eyes as they closed for the final time. The Smashers never saw the end of the battle. They each took on a confused expression, and suddenly began swaying on their feet. They remaining fighters collapsed, and everything faded away in a blinding flash of white…

_**To be continued…..**_

_Ooh! Cliffhanger! One chapter left that I will no work on now! *opens new Microsoft Word doc*_


	19. The End

___Now I can finally say that this story is complete and no longer in progress! _This will tie everything together and make way for the sequel! The sequel will be out kinda soon, I hope, but don't expect it within a week, maybe two if I get writer's block. Hope you like it and hope you liked the story!_

* * *

_"Bailey! Anasofia! Leah! Time to get up, girls!" a voice pierced through the girls' ears. They snapped their eyes open and saw that they were in the room in Bailey's house.

"Oh my god, I just had a freaky dream. I guess I played a little too much Super Smash Bros," Bailey told them.

"Was it about the Master School of Gifted Arts being a school for Smashers?" Anasofia asked.

"And we fought Tabuu?" Leah added.

"And… Meena died?" Bailey wondered.

"Oh goodness, Meena? And Autumn and Amy?" Anasofia wondered, a little scared.

"How did we all have the same dream? That's so creepy!" Bailey answered. The girls stood and silence for a minute, pondering the weird fact.

"Come on guys, let's get dressed for the school," Anasofia suggested. Leah changed in the room, Anasofia changed in the bathroom, and Bailey changed in her bedroom. Soon, they were ready and on their way to the school.

"So do you guys think it could really be a Smasher school?" Bailey whispered to her friends.

Anasofia shook her head. "It would be, like, totally awesome, but I doubt it," she answered. They soon came upon the school and it looked exactly like it did in their "dream". They got out of the car and walked inside. The school was crowded with young ladies and men in school uniforms. There was a sign near the front labeled "High Master". The girls went to the room and a middle aged man came out from a desk where Crazy Hand's desk would be.

"Hello, girls. My name is Mr. Charles Razy. I'm you're assistant principal," he introduced, shaking each one of their hands. He pointed to the door to where Master hand's office was. "The High Master is in there. Go on now," he said. The girls nodded and walked in. The office looked exactly the same, except that a portly middle aged man was sitting at MH's desk.

"Welcome to the Master School of Gifted Arts! I am High Master Harris, but you may call me Mr. Harris or High Master. Now, here are your schedules. I trust you can find the classes. Off you go!" he said, and shooed them out. The girls all walked in the hallways, Bailey in the middle and Anasofia and Leah on the sides of her. None of them looked ahead of themselves, only at each other who were talking about the school.

But suddenly, Bailey ran into someone and made them drop their books.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," Bailey said, helping the girl pick up the books. But she (and the girl) froze as they saw each other's eyes.

"M-Meena?" Bailey choked out. The girl in front of her was, in fact, Meena with Amy and Autumn by her flanks. The girls were wearing plaid uniform skirts except for Meena, who wore pants.

"No way. Bailey? Anasofia and Leah? You guys were like... in my dream! That's creepy!" Meena exclaimed.

"Was it about the Master School of Gifted Arts being a school for SSBB Smashers? Because we all had the same dream!" Anasofia stated.

Autumn's face became inscribed with shock. "No way! We had that same dream too!" she said.

Anasofia quickly hugged Meena. "You're alive!" she yelled. Meena chocked at her tight grip and pushed her away.

"How the heck did we all have the same dream? And how were we all in it if we didn't know each other?" Amy asked. The girls all shrugged.

"You don't think it could be real, do you?" Leah wondered.

"Maybe... I thought it'd make a good fan fiction story," Bailey pondered.

Meena nodded. "Me too! You and I can write it! We'll have fun!" she suggested.

Bailey fist-bumped her. "Totally." She examined her schedule. "Hey, does any one know where gifted medieval weapons class with Mr. Mathew Night is?"

_**To be continued... **_


End file.
